


Są takie rzeczy na ziemi i na niebie (o których się śniło filozofom, ale wszyscy wolimy udawać, że nie) vel Crack pairing meme. Pokłosie

by Filigranka



Series: Żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, a już na pewno nie sens, aczkolwiek to co mi zwykle wychodzi jest polityczne, ale czytać te kolejne varia przy rozdziałach, crack paring meme dobra rzecz, docelowo: wszystko ze wszystkim prawdopodobnie, fandom mi nie napisał, głupiutkie niedorzeczne błahe. cóż potrzebowaliśmy, i nic dziwnego, jestem najsłodszym puchatym pluszatym stworzeniem, moje id mi wybacza, oczywiście gadanie i nic nic z czynu, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, raz tortury raz fluff raz crack (nie crack zawsze). jak to w życiu, tylko jeszcze bardziej pretekstowe i absurdalne i na siłę wrzucone niż zwykle, wszystkie moje ulubiejki, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, zbiorówka, żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł tutaj właściwie nie kłamie. Crack pairing meme do Wiedźmina (i już nawet tylko do Wiedźmina, multifandom to był na początku) przez jakiś robiłyśmy z Hasz, niczym uzależnione, z raz na tydzień. Wyszły z tego oczywiście dziesiątki, jeśli nie setka, crack pairingów. No i kiedyś wypadało je napisać. Chociaż niektóre. Te, co mnie męczyły.</p><p>Znaczy, moje porno emocjonalne, moje idporno i nawet miejscami moje porno w bliższym uzusowi znaczeniu tego słowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omszałe ogniska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [Agata Sz.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agata+Sz.), [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



> Crack pairing meme w pełnej krasie, jakby ktoś nie robił/miał ochotę zrobić ponownie ( ~~i się pochwalić wynikami komentarzem lub własnym fikiszczem~~ ):
> 
> wybieramy dwunastu ulubionych bohaterów. Szeregujemy. Następnie odpowiadamy na pytania. Najzabawniej jest, gdy bohaterowie są z różnych fandomów, oczywiście (ale mi wtedy zwykle wychodzi polityka, nie romans - albo rodzaj fluffu, polegający na tym, że dajmy na to, Iorweth z Sephirothem byliby razem szczęśliwi; ci wszyscy ludzie, których masowo by mordowali, nie, ale oni sami - pewnie. w końcu obaj przekonani byli, że muszą wykończyć ludzkość, bo sami należą do lepszej, starszej rasy. jak Lenin z Dzierżyńskim szczęśliwi byliby).
> 
> Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to? 
> 
> Do you think Four is hot? How hot? 
> 
> What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant? 
> 
> Can you rec any fic(s) about Nine? 
> 
> Would Two and Six make a good couple? 
> 
> Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why? 
> 
> What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex? 
> 
> Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fic. 
> 
> Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff? 
> 
> Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic. 
> 
> What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted Four to deflower One? 
> 
> Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash? 
> 
> Does anyone on your friends list read Three het? 
> 
> Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven? 
> 
> Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five? 
> 
> What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion? 
> 
> If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, which song would you choose? 
> 
> If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warnings be? 
> 
> What might be a good pick-up line for Two to use on Ten? 
> 
> When was the last time you read a fic about Five? 
> 
> What is Six's super-sekrit kink? 
> 
> Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober? 
> 
> If Three and Seven get together, who tops? 
> 
> "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Three." What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who might read it. Name one person who should write it. 
> 
> How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doobrze, co my tu mamy - poza crack pairingiem i crack porno, które to oba są niedorzeczne, do bólu niedorzeczne, i ja to wiem, ale wizja Arjana z Iorwethem mnie męczyła od czasu tego crack pairing meme. Bardzo mnie męczyła. Teoretycznie można z tego zrobić crack sieriozny, jak _Kołysanki_ \- ale to wymagałoby z 50 tys. słów. Nie, nie mam tylu pod ręką (wiem, że nikt mi nie wierzy). Wobec czego zadowoliliśmy się z moim id niedorzeczną błahostką, grającą na naszych potrzebach. 
> 
> Ale, co my tu mamy z fetyszy i podobnych, czyli potencjalnie nieprzyjemnych (wszystko wzmiankowane jedynie raczej... choć Hasz twierdzi, że jak na mnie, to i tak są opisy):  
> a) stosunek może nie wymuszony, ale raczej nieco zmanipulowany;  
> ą) różnicę stosunku władzy (no ekhm, u mnie);  
> b) władzę i zależność, której nawet nie wyczuwam, a której jest pewnie od groma;  
> c) seks oralny męsko-męski;  
> ć) gadanie!  
> d) trochę polityki i przesłuchań;  
> e) trochę fantazjowania o upokorzeniu;  
> ę) trochę napięć związanych z rodzicami, z ojcem zwłaszcza (daddy kink!);  
> f) zdradę;  
> g) ociupinkę zabawy z krwią i nożami;  
> h) uciekanie od opisu w żart, sarkazm, psychologizowanie... i crack ogólny;  
> reasumując: to samo, co u mnie zawsze.

  
Arjan La Valette, złożywszy obowiązek niepokojenia się rodzeństwem na cudze – znaczy, wiedźminie (niania twierdziła, że wiedźmini są od ratowania dziewoi i dzieci) – barki, jął szukać noclegu. Co nie było łatwe, nawet gdy się dysponowało paroma rodowymi błyskotkami. Ważniejsze persony obsiadły wszystkie karczmy, domy tudzież ruinki. Jaśnie panu nie pozostawało nic innego, jak schronić się, cóż, w lochach. Piwnicach. Kanałach.  
       Te gwarantowały wszakże schronienie całkiem niezłe. Deszcz nie padał, kanalizacja nie działała od dawna, więc w miarę sucho było. Dosyć pusto. W miarę ciepło i jasno, dzięki kilku pochodniom. Skoro się rozłożyło siennik – takowy Arjan przezornie nabył u nie mniej przezornych, a interes wietrzących, kupców – to nawet miękko. Wygodnie, niemal. Jeśli się szlachecką definicję „wygodnie” trochę dostosowało do uzusu.  
       Tak więc młody baron smacznie sobie spał... to jest zasypiał, czujnie, oczywiście, gdy poczuł lekkie kopnięcie, trącenie nogą bardziej, w okolicy żeber... to jest... usłyszał podejrzane hałasy i się natychmiast obudził.  
       Nad nim stała postać w ciemnym, nasuniętym na twarz kapturze.  
       — Co robisz w naszych ruinach, Dh’oine?  
       Znaczy, elf.  
       — Śpię — odwarknął Arjan, który bardzo nie lubił być budzonym przed południem. — I jak śmiesz tak traktować barona Temerii...  
       — Ostatnio — oznajmiła postać — przyłożyłem rękę do ubicia króla Temerii. Jakbym miał liczyć ubitych baronów...  
       Szlachcicowi nieco opadła szczęka. Ale nic nie dał po sobie poznać, odparł tylko, ręką ostrożnie sięgając po broń:  
       — Łżesz, elfie. Foltesta zabił wiedźmin, w moim własnym zamku, więc wiem...  
       Stopa w ciężkim bucie opadła mu na dłoń. No i tyle z tego sięgania. Elf wszakże udawał, że nic się nie stało, nic w ogóle nie zrobił. Stwierdził tylko, uprzejmiej właściwie niż poprzednio:  
       — Znaczy, z La Valette’em mam przyjemność? No, to posuńcie się trochę — słowom towarzyszyło znów lekkie trącenie butem, a jemu z kolei przerzucenie całego ciężaru ciała na tę nogę, która, tak się składa, spoczywała na dłoni Arjana; zabolało, ledwie mężczyzna jęk stłumił — panie baronie. Najcieplejszy kąt komnaty mi zajęliście, ale skoro wy... poniekąd... mój sojusznik, nawet przez tych samych osobników zdradzony, to wam życie daruję.  
       La Valette chciał zaprotestować. Unieść honorem. Oburzyć. Jednak ten wojskowy but na jego stopie oraz błysk obnażonego ostrza, widoczny nawet w migotliwym świetle, zatrzymał mu protest w gardle.  
       — Proszę — burknął tylko baron, odsuwając się o jakiejś pół metra.  
       Elf zacmokał.  
       — Przez „posuńcie się” miałem na myśli „przenieście pod drugą ścianę”. No, ale skoro wy tak wolicie — westchnął, przyklęknąwszy obok; Arjan poczuł grubą, szorstką tkaninę, a pod nią ciepło ciała — to mi w sumie obojętne. W komandach w większym ścisku leżymy.  
       Baron zamarł. Fakt, z czeladzią nieraz też blisko sypiali, jak się w zabawie zmachali, nieraz też sypiał razem z kolegami w ramach szkolenia wojskowego – ale to wszystko było dawno i jakoś inaczej, choć też platonicznie. Choćby w tym, że tamto to wszystko ludzie byli. Z elfów Arjan próbował tylko – nieplatonicznie – kobiet i owszem, miło było, ale...  
       — No, no, młodzieży — prychnął tamten z ewidentnym rozbawieniem, umościwszy się wygodnie, lecz tak, by nadal nie było widać twarzy — ja wiem, że królobójstwo ciebie akurat cieszy, a wasza rasa do chędożenia zawsze pierwsza, ale żeby tak szybko przechodzić do spraw intymnych...  
       Cholera, cholera, cholera, jęknął w duchu Arjan, bo faktycznie, na skutek zmęczenia, ran po bitwie, niebezpieczeństwa i w ogóle cholera wie, czego jeszcze, grunt, że od jednego pobieżnego wspomnienia tamtych elfek go wzięło. Stanął mu, ujmując krótko. Nie na kamień, ale najwyraźniej wyczuwalnie.  
       Barona to jakoś zażenowało. Głęboko. No bo żeby tak upaść, jak prosty chłop, jak dzieciuch, prawie polucji nocnych, jak dawny problem nazywał medyk rodowy, dostawać – to jednak hańba.  
       Za to elf był ubawiony.  
       — Właściwie przyda się mi jakaś powtórka przed spotkaniem z... Przyda się. Jak sądzisz, baroniątko? Nadasz się na ćwiczenia? Z twojej matki w sumie ładna kobieta, ty w tym świetle też najgorzej nie wyglądasz...  
       La Valette’owi, mimo przyzwyczajenia do temerskich luźniejszych obyczajów, zabrakło języka w gębie. Za to wrócił lęk, ten znany z jego własnych lochów. Bezradność. Choć tutaj niby ewentualny napastnik był tylko jeden.  
       — No i czego ty się spinasz, jakbym cię gwałcić miał? Tobie w końcu stanęło, ja tylko odpowiedziałem. Nie będę spadał z poziomu zabijania królów na gwałcenie baronów — wypomniał elf; wbrew słowom sięgnął jednak do Arjana, chwycił go za brodę, podciągnął do góry, do tego słabego światła, jakby taksując.  
       Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, spróbował ściągnąć kaptur, żeby chociaż zobaczyć, z kim ma do czynienia. Nim baron wykonał połowę ruchu, chwycono go za nadgarstek. Mocno. Boleśnie. Pewnie siniacząc.  
       — Jeśli poznasz moje imię albo moją twarz, Dh’oine — oznajmił tamten; uśmiech był nawet w jego tonie głosu — to będę cię musiał zabić. Zaraz po tym, jak ci darowałem życie. — Rozluźnił chwyt. — Szkoda byłoby ten cud zmarnować.  
       Arjan wyburczał jakieś „mhm”, wyrwał rękę. Elf mu pozwolił, tylko po to, by po sekundzie objąć w pasie. Zanim barona zdążyło zemdlić czy zaskoczyć, tamten wyszarpał mu lekką broń spod posłania. I miecz, schowany za plecami.  
       No dobrze, westchnął w duchu mężczyzna, może jednak elfia swołocz zdążyła mnie zaskoczyć. Może jednak zdążyło mnie zemdlić, napiąć mięśnie, skurczyć żołądek. A teraz swoje dokładało poczucie bycia bezbronnym.  
       — Durne Dh’oine — prychnął tamten, z rozbawieniem raczej niż wzgardą. — To, że strażnicy czy szeregowcy wzięli twoje szlachetne pośladki na tury po upadku rebelii, nie znaczy, że...  
       Arjan się niemal zachłysnął oburzeniem.  
       — Nikt mnie nie dotknął. Nie tak. Nikt. Pobili mnie, szykowali żelazo i ogień, ale nikt mnie nie... nie śmiałby...  
       — Czyżby? — mruknął tamten. — Bardzo wątpię. Z tego, co słyszałem, to Foltest dał był ci słowo, a Foltest był już martwy. Śmieliby, śmieliby, jakby już trochę podpili, trochę nagrabili, jakby pogrzeb był bliski i im widok trupa króla serce by wzruszył, sprawiedliwym gniewem napełnił. Wzięliby ciebie i twoją piękną matkę, jeszcze by ci patrzeć kazali — mówił z ciemną, więcej niż złośliwą satysfakcją.  
       I pewnością, równie ciemną. Jakby wyroki losu albo prawa natury oznajmiał. Baronem targnął dreszcz. Od zimna, powiedział sobie. Od zimna. Elf tylko się zaśmiał, czując – czy może widząc, czy elfy, jak wiedźmini, nie widzą aby w ciemności? – jak szczelniej okrywa się połą peleryny.  
       — Reagujesz — dokończył ten drugi bezlitośnie — jakby jednak śmieli. Albo przynajmniej grozili. Z pokazami, same słowa zwykle nie dają takiej... reakcji. Nie u waszej rasy. Z pewnością nie u baronów.  
       — Potwarze — syknął Arjan. — I nic mi nie robili. Nie śmieliby — powtórzył z uporem, ale potem, w porywie jakiejś dziwnej uczciwości albo może w reakcji na drwiący, cichy śmiech, dodał: — Miałem... musiałem jeszcze wystąpić przed sądem. Przed całą szlachtą. Nie śmieliby dać mi powodów do...  
       — Nie chcieli zostawić śladów. Ale to tylko znaczy, że poczekaliby na śledczych. — Elf pogłaskał go po włosach, parodiując gest zadowolonego z syna ojca. — Jednak nie jesteś taki głupi. Tylko bardzo jeszcze młody. I czego ty się boisz? — mruknął, nagle znów łagodniej. — Mamy wspólnych wrogów, Dh’oine. Nie zamierzam cię krzywdzić.  
       — To czego niby chcesz? — spytał baron, próbując się wyrwać, odsunąć, prześlizgnąć wzdłuż ściany dalej w lochy.  
       Na próżno. Tamten trzymał mocno, a teraz jeszcze docisnął nogami, dłoń zacisnął we włosach. Ostrze zakolebało się ostrzegawczo przy boku.  
       — Nic nie chcę, Dh’oine. Nic. Wypocząć tylko.  
       — Wypoczywasz, dręcząc mnie? — sarknął mężczyzna.  
       I niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Jeśli tamten walczył z Foltestem, jak się przed chwilą chełpił, to musiał należeć do Wiewiórek. A w takim razie, owszem, dręczenie ludzi musiało być dla niego miłą rozrywką.  
       Elf wyczuł czy dostrzegł jego zmieszanie. Znów zachichotał.  
       — Nie — odparł jednak, puszczając chłopaka całkowicie, odsuwając się trochę. — Tylko nie mogę usnąć. Dużo się ostatnio działo.  
       To odsłonięcie było pułapką. Z pewnością. Ale Arjan La Valette słynął z tego, że wchodził w pułapki i sytuacje bez wyjścia z podniesionym czołem – a potem wracał zwycięski.  
       — No, u mnie też sporo.  
       — Mhm. I z gorszym skutkiem. Matka wasza musi w Nilfgaardzie już teraz nogi przed każdym rozkładać, żeby jej dzieci nie zabili – najpierw przed lokajem małego szlachetki, żeby ją dopuścił do swego pana, potem przed małym szlachetką, żeby ją dopuścił do lokaja szlachetki średniego... I tak aż do jakiejś ważniejszej figury. Albo jej lokaja. A wszyscy ją zbywają drwiną, nawet pomywacze.  
       Wizja była, niestety, prawdopodobna. Arjan rzucił się wściekle, głupio, brawurowo. Zaślepiony przez ból duchowy. I zaraz oberwał bólem fizycznym, bo elf był szybki, wyćwiczony – nie minęło pół minuty, a baron miał ręce wykręcone na plecach i ostrze sztyletu na gardle. O bólu poniżej pasa, gdzie go nieznajomy strategicznie kopnął, starał się chłopak nie myśleć, wystarczyło mu, że ów odbierał dech.  
       — Jednak chcesz mnie podręczyć — warknął szlachcic, złośliwością przykrywając strach.  
       — Każdy z mojego ludu musi znosić takie uwagi, gdy przechodzi ulicą — syknął wściekle elf. — I to podobno, zawsze słyszałem, nie dręczenie, a niewinne żarty. Do których należy mieć dystans.  
       Arjan spróbował się wyrwać. Na próżno.  
       — Nigdy tak nie robiłem — prychnął, teraz już obronnie.  
       — Ale należysz do swojej rasy, Dh’oine. I czerpałeś z tych wszystkich sytuacji całkiem pokaźne profity. Wasza wina jest systemowa, nie indywidualna.  
       — To niesprawiedliwe! — wyrwało się baronowi; zaraz się przeklął za tę dziecinadę.  
       Ale napastnik odpuścił. Pozwolił mu znów się wtulić w ścianę.  
       — Niesprawiedliwe — szepnął z czym niemal przypominającym roztkliwienie. — Bogowie. Ty niby tę rebelię faktycznie rozpętałeś dla sprawiedliwości?  
       — A z jakiego innego powodu miałbym? Foltest deptał prawa szlachty! Zhańbił moją matkę! Ten stary cap...  
       Palce elfa opadły mu na wargi. Zimne. Chude. Twarde od miecza, ze skórą grubą prawie, jak podeszwy. No, podeszwy arystokratycznych pantofli.  
       — Nie mówmy źle o zmarłych.  
       — Ktoś tu twierdził, że się przyczynił do zgonu — odparł Arjan.  
       Po sekundzie zawahania, bo opuszki nie opuściły jego ust, więc mówiąc, dotykał ich językiem, zębami, wnętrzem ust. Tamten nie wsunął głębiej, nie cofnął też jednak, ześlizgnął jedynie, trochę wilgotne od śliny, wzdłuż podbródka i szyi szlachcica. Znów w taki sposób, że chłopak nie umiał powiedzieć, czy gest był erotyczny, czy raczej ojcowski, czy czuły tak prostu.  
       — Wszystkich nas zdradzono — mruknął obojętnie elf, a potem rzucił, bardzo lekko: — Chcesz zapomnienia? Na chwilę? Przyjemność ci da...  
       W tę pułapkę baron wpadać nie zamierzał.  
       — Czemu proponujesz?  
       — Bo nie mogę zasnąć. A muszę.  
       To mogła być prawda. Seks usypiał lepiej niż fisstech i bez jego skutków ubocznych. Arjan też wiedział z doświadczenia.  
       — Nie mówcie, że baronowie Temerii nie znają obecnie wszelkich rozkoszy łoża. Przegapiłbym wielką kulturową zmianę — zakpił tamten; nie zdjął ręki z szyi rozmówcy.  
       — Sypiałem z mężczyznami — prychnął chłopak, jakoś irracjonalnie urażony. — Nie o to chodzi...  
       — To wolisz oralnie? manualnie? analnie nie zamierzam, za dużo roboty, a świt się zbliża — głos elfa był tak beznamiętny, jakby omawiali dobór sztućców.  
       Albo i bardziej, bo matka umiała urządzić ojcu awanturę o nakrycie do stołu. Tak czy siak, baron się zakrztusił. Miał również wrażenie, że się czerwieni, co było już tak upokarzające, że przez chwilę rozważał pocałowanie tamtego tylko po to, by zatrzeć wrażenie, przejąć inicjatywę. Powstrzymały go świeżo po utracie rodowej siedziby nabyte zapasy rozsądku.  
       Elf zinterpretował jego zmieszanie inaczej.  
       — Nie wiążemy tylu emocji z prostym wyrzutem hormonów do mózgu. Miłość... to co innego. Ale ten przypadek tutaj nie zachodzi. Potrzebuję zasnąć, Dh’oine. Ty prawdopodobnie też. Szlachta Temerii, jaką pamiętam, nie traktowała współżycia poważniej niż kupna wstążki.  
       — Nadal nie traktuje — burknął Arjan. — Nie ufam ci po prostu.  
       — Doprawdy? A czemu ja miałbym cię tak długo trzymać przy życiu, gdybym cię chciał zabić, dziecko?  
       — Dla zabawy.  
       — Dla zabawy to bym ci wywlókł te twoje błękitne żyły i zawiązał w pętelki, nie gadał. — Elf przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego ramienia, ręki, aż do palców. — Nie bój się.  
       Świetna metoda uspokajająca, parsknął w duszy baron, żałując, że nie słuchał nigdy gadaniny Roche’a ani Talara. Wiedziałby przynajmniej, który z terrorystów wywlekać żyły lubi, może by rozpoznał...  
       — A jeśli odmówię?  
       — Będę zdumiony, jak bardzo temerska arystokracja się zmieniła. Ale nie odmówisz przecież. Boisz się, zmęczony jesteś, adrenalina w tobie buzuje i spać nie daje... — Przycisnął mu biodra kolanem. — Twoja matka z pewnością będzie dumna.  
       — Przestań.  
       — To mnie ucisz.  
       Flirtująca Wiewiórka. Niemożliwe, marudził w duchu Arjan, na zewnątrz ulegając zaproszeniu – bo jednak był temerskim baronem i pewnych rzeczy odpuścić nie mógł, honor nieomalże nakazywał. Uleganie zaproszeniu polegało na gwałtownych pocałunkach, przegryzieniu tamtemu wargi, gorączkowemu wyrzuceniu bioder do przodu, przyciągnięciu tamtego do siebie, za włosy, mocno, jakby chciał je wyrwać.  
       Oczywiście, nieznajomy mu na to wszystko pozwalał. Ale o tym dało się zapomnieć. Zapomnieć już spuszczając spodnie, już ściągając – gwałtownie, słyszał trzask tkaniny – kaftany. W zapomnieniu się wierzyło, że to prawdziwa władza, prawdziwa walka, prawdziwe zwycięstwo. Napięcie schodziło z każdym zaciśnięciem zębów, smakiem cudzej krwi albo pieczeniem ugryzień i zadrapań na własnej skórze. Wspomnienia ostatnich upokorzeń blakły z każdym szarpnięciem, uderzeniem o kamień podłogi czy ściany, każdym cudzym sykiem czy zaciśnięciem warg lub własnym bólem czy umykającym z warg wulgaryzmem. Będziemy jutro cali posiniaczeni, ale kogo to właściwie obchodzi, myślał Arjan, nikt cię przecież nie zobaczy, a jeśli nawet, powie się, że dziewczyna hoża była, kogo to obchodzi, co robię ja, baron La Valette, okryty hańbą dziedzic wielkiego rodu, kmioty na ulicach mnie nie rozpoznają, a gdyby rozpoznawali, pluliby mi pod nogi. Kogo to obchodzi, syczał w duchu, całując i kąsając tamtemu wnętrze ud, szczyty kości biodrowych, że się puszczam z nieludźmi po kanałach...  
       Elf gładził mu uszy, zaginał w rogi, przesuwał palcami wzdłuż małżowiny, masował od skroni do szczęki. Bardzo delikatnie. Gdzieś w tyle głowy baronowi błysnęło, że chyba powinien się zaniepokoić, skoro to Wiewiór – błysnęło i zgasło, gdy tamten nachylił się nagle i pocałował go w kark. Potem przejeżdżał wzdłuż kolejnych górnych kręgów, czasem ssąc, czasem przerywając pocałunkiem. Ruchy raz były długie, raz króciutkie, język zwijał się niekiedy w tutkę, te cieniutkie, elfie ząbki szczypały niekiedy, przejeżdżając po kręgosłupie.  
       Co oczywiście oznaczało, że Arjan znalazł się na kolanach nieznajomego. Odwrócił głowę, spróbował przejąć kontrolę, wsadził tamtemu język do ucha, ssał, gryzł, przytrzymał za włosy, gdy się szarpnął, odruchowo przeszedł ustami dalej, po policzku, wiedziony tą swoją brawurową ciekawością...  
       I nim tamten się wyrwał, baron wyczuł pustkę. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zrozumiał, sekundy potem, gdy elf trzymał już ostrze przy jego szyi, dotarło.  
       Chłopaka natychmiast zdjął lęk. Niemal zabobonny.  
       — Ostrzegałem cię, Dh’oine — szeptał elf, którego szlachcic wolał nie nazywać. — Rozpoznasz moją twarz, a będę musiał...  
       — Nikomu nie powiem, też jestem teraz ścigany, buntowałem się ostatnio...  
       Ostrze przecięło skórę. Ale płytko, co dało Arjanowi nadzieję. Gdyby tamten chciał zabić, chyba by się nie bawił. Chociaż nie wiadomo, co drania podnieca, plotki mówią...  
       — Przecież mi nikt nie uwierzy — spróbował jeszcze raz. — Dobrze nam razem było, po co przerywać...  
       — Ja też nie lubię kończyć stosunku mordem — zapewnił Iorweth. — Wyobraź sobie. Nie jestem aż takim potworem, jakim mnie wasza propaganda maluje.  
       — Skoro nikt z nas nie chce...  
       — Tak, wiem, co zamierzasz powiedzieć.  
       Brawura znów wzięła górę, bo baron rzucił, prawie idealnie lekkim tonem:  
       — Właściwie to chciałem zapytać, czy naprawdę zaplatałeś żyły w pętelki?  
       Elf odetchnął głębiej, jakby wstrzymywał śmiech. Nie cofnął jednak dłoni, nóż dalej wrzynał się w szyję chłopaka. Lekko, lekko, nie robił prawdziwej krzywdy. Miejcie nadzieję.  
       — Tak. Zaplatałem. Byłem młody, głupi i przestraszony, dopiero co objąłem komando. Potrzebowałem dodać sobie odwagi. Upewnić. Tortury wydawały się takie.. zabawne. Te pętelki też. Ale ty sporo wiesz o młodzieńczej głupocie, prawda?  
       Delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Rebelii przeciw Foltestowi teraz, po miesiącu gwałtownie nabywanej wiedzy, nie mógł Arjan nazwać inaczej.  
       — Boisz się? — zapytał łagodnie elf.  
       — Chyba nie.  
       — To dobrze. Lubię odwagę.  
       Tamten zbliżył twarz, pocałował go, głęboko, namiętnie. Palcami wolnej ręki zjechał w dół, do podbrzusza, do genitaliów.  
       — Będziesz miał mi za złe, jeśli nie dotrzymam słowa — spytał cicho; wargi dotykały warg — i jednak zachowam cię przy życiu?  
       — Bardzo — zapewnił chłopak, uśmiechając się mimowolnie, czując ponowny przypływ podniecenia. — Nie wybaczę.  
       Ostrze zniknęło wreszcie z jego szyi.  
       — Doskonale. Nie potrzebuję wybaczenia Dh’oinne — odparł tamten, odchylając mu głowę, przemykając wargami do rany.  
       Mężczyzna parsknął, tym razem swobodnie. Elf musiał czuć wibracje pod ustami i to była przyjemna myśl, prawie tak samo przyjemna, jak ten drobny, rozgrzewający ból cięcia, kontrowany przyjemnością. Pieszczoty i pocałunku. Lizania, ssania – krew jednak tamtego bawiła, bo stawało mu szybciej niż przed chwilą – czasem szarpania tej cieniutkiej linii cięcia. Ból był ciepły, kontrolowany, rozchodził się wzdłuż głównych żył i tętnic, ale nie uderzał do głowy.  
       Przyjemność uderzała. Chłopak rozchylił odruchowo nogi, zakołysał biodrami, spróbował się wyrwać, otrzeć... Elf zacisnął dłoń na podstawie jego fiuta. Mocno. Teraz ból był przeszywający, wybuchł szlachcicowi białością pod powiekami.  
       — Jeszcze trochę — wymruczał watażka. — Wiem, że Dh’oinne mają tempo, jak króliki, ale chociaż spróbuj. Życie ci w końcu darowałem.  
       Cholera. Arjan z trudem myślał, fiut mu pulsował, tak wrażliwy, że chłopak miał wrażenie, iż dojdzie od byle podmuchu powietrza. Skinął machinalnie głową. Mniemał, że powinien dostać za to order, tyle wysiłku rzecz kosztowała.  
       — Nie chcę, żebyś mi zaraz zasnął — wyszeptał chrapliwie elf. — Ale nie wytrzymasz długo, wiem. Dh’oinne, Dh’oinne...  
       Arjan jęknął. Spróbował zebrać myśli i wyłapać aluzję.  
       — Obciągnąć ci? — wystękał.  
       — Grzeczny baron. I pojętny, aż miło. Jakby tak wszystkich was wychować...  
       Gdyby czuł się bardziej przytomny, to fakt, że od mówienia o nim, jak o psie, przechodzi go dreszcz przyjemności tak silny, że aż cały sztywnieje, na pewno by uznał niegodnym arystokraty. Albo właśnie bardzo godnym, przedarło się przez watę w jego mózgu, rzedniejąca pod wpływem przerwy, może właśnie tak... zawadiackim, nonszalanckim, jak szlachta być powinna, jak tylko szlachta być mogła.  
       Wobec czego ześlizgnął się elfowi z kolan, pozwolił mu wstać, oprzeć się o ścianę, a sam wziął czubek jego fiuta w usta, wyćwiczonym, tyle razy przeżywanym ruchem. Ssał, poruszał rytmicznie językiem. Spieszył się, sam czuł, robił niedokładnie, i to go irytowało, to mu stało w sprzeczności z... z godnością tytułu. Honorem, niechby i. Tamten się w końcu starał, bawił się jego włosami i uszami, pieścił kark i ramiona, na tyle zręcznie, by utrzymać szlachcicowi poziom pożądania. Wysoki, zdecydowanie za wysoki, by myśleć, by zwalniać, ale jednak...  
       Chłopak sklął w duszy poczucie zobowiązania. I zwolnił. Podroczył się, cofnął wargi, oblizał tamtemu już całkiem nieźle wyprężonego członka, całował po jądrach, trochę rozbawiony tą elfią nagością, gładkością, brakiem włosów. Jak u podrostka, bardziej nawet, albo jakby się całowało czarodziejską lalkę. Te droższe także były ogrzewane. Jedynie pulsowanie krwi pod skórą, gdy się przyłożyło wargi, possało, pocałowało, jedynie głębsze wdechy, palce zaciskane na włosach, na ramieniu, do siniaków, do krwi, jedynie to wskazywało... Ale czarodzieje pewnie i u lalki umieliby dodać takie wrażenie. Golem-zabawka erotyczna, to by było coś...  
       Tamten podłożył mu nagle nóż pod brodę i podniósł nim twarz do góry.  
       — Uciekasz — mruknął, z grzecznością właściwie konwersacyjną, tylko głosem niższym, bardziej rwanym niż wcześniej. — I nie oszukuj, wytrzymaj.  
       Cholera. Arjan niemal nie zauważył, że sięgnął do własnego fiuta. Przez chwilę się obawiał, że watażka zapyta, o czym myślał, a wówczas będzie musiał przyznać, iż właśnie porównywał go, czerpiąc z wizji całkiem sporo przyjemności, do zabawki. Jakoś wątpił, by zostało to dobrze przyjęte.  
       Ale Iorwetha chyba to uciekanie bawiło. Albo może sam widok człowieka na kolanach mu wystarczał, widok półnagiego barona Temerii na kolanach i z ostrzem przy drgającej od nerwowo przełykanej śliny, grdyce. Tamto rozcięcie już przestało krwawić, jednak wystarczyło przejechać po nim płasko nożem, by znów zaczęło.  
       Arjan zadrżał mimowolnie. Elf nie skomentował, zabrał ostrze, pchnął głowę szlachcica w dół i ledwie mężczyzna wziął jego cholernego, dumnego chuja starszej krwi w usta, pchnął mocno biodrami. Baron zadławił się przez moment, wstrzymując odruch wymiotny. Tamten przeklęty terrorysta nawet odczekał, jakże uprzejmie, chwilę, nim zaczął równym, mechanicznym rytmem chędożyć.  
       Mężczyźni starszej krwi najwyraźniej faktycznie dochodzili wolniej, bo zanim Arjan poczuł ziemisty, kwaśny odór spermy w gardle, zdążył je sobie, przysiągłby, zedrzeć, a usta i policzki zaczęły go piec z wysiłku. Z drugiej strony, dawno już nie chędożył – oralnie, jak to tamten ujął – więc może to raczej brak nawyku. Tak czy siak, marudził, opadając na podłogę, dziwnie zmęczony, jak na kogoś, kto orgazm miał jeszcze przed sobą, z pewnością jutro będzie miał wybroczyny. Trudno, powie się, że spał na twardym. Albo co. I tak nikt pytać nie będzie, pani matka w Nilfgaardzie...  
       Watażka uklęknął przy nim, sięgnął do genitaliów, palce znów zacisnął przy podstawie, a drugą dłonią odciągnął jądra trochę w dół, obnażając kawałek zwykle ukrytej skóry. Przejechał po nim palcem, najpierw opuszką, potem paznokciem. I to właściwie była sztuczka, którą baron znał, jedna droższa kurtyzana mu kiedyś pokazała, ale teraz, przez zmęczenie czy zaskoczenie, tyle wystarczyło, by chłopak zaskamlał – kurwa, no doprawdy, sklął w duchu – a fiut mu stwardniał na ten cholerny elfi marmur.  
       — Bawisz się — zarzucił tamtemu, niemal na bezdechu.  
       — Skądże. Nie wypruwam ci żył — przypomniał Iorweth łagodnie. — Nie... Jak wy to ujmujecie... Nie spuściłem się na ciebie. Nie każę ci się pierdolić o podeszwy moich butów.  
       To zdecydowanie nie powinny być wizje podniecające. Ale cóż, dla kwiatu szlachty temerskiej najwyraźniej były. Zwłaszcza trzecia: Arjan sobie te buty nagle przypomniał, w półmroku raczej wyczuwane przy rozbieraniu niż widziane, grube wojskowe podeszwy, skórę aż do kostek, grubą, pobrużdżoną od wieku i używania, twarde, postrzępione sznurowanie...  
       — Chyba, że chcesz — prychnął elf. — Z wami to naprawdę nigdy nie wiadomo.  
       Przez bardzo rycerską – czyli idiotyczną – sekundę Arjan niemal powiedział „tak, chcę, proszę”, niemal, wyobrażał sobie później, poczuł tamto: nacisk buta, prawie bolesny, nie, bolesny, bo mocny; ciasny, ale pozwalający na szarpaninę bioder, otarcia, niechby i do krwi, o tę szorstką podeszwę, o tę zimną, twardą podłogę. Miotałby się, jak robak, zwierzę, żebrak, i nie byłby przez chwilę ani Arjanem la Valette, synem najprzedniejszych rodów Północy, ani Arjanem la Valette, niepotrzebną pamiątką po baronie, stojącą na drodze do szczęścia króla, ani la Valette’em, przeklętym buntownikiem, pogrążającym kraj w imię własnej dumy, ani Arjanem, wygnańcem, pozbawionym honoru i tytułów, z matką-dziwą w Nilfgaardzie, z rodzeństwem, którego nie umiał obronić...  
       Elf musiał wyczuć, bo zaśmiał się znów cicho, miękko, zupełnie inaczej niż na początku wieczoru, zacisnął palce mocniej, przesunął te parę razy, zmieniając rytm i nacisk. Chłopak zarzucił głową, walnął o podłogę, dość mocno, by łupnęło, ale tylko usłyszał, nawet nie poczuł, szumiało mu w uszach, krew dudniła znacznie mocniej.  
       — Gdziekolwiek jest, jeśli jest — szepnął Iorweth, pochylając się nad jego twarzą — pan ojciec jest z ciebie bardzo dumny.  
       Tak słowa, jak pocałunek w czoło, mogły być, pewnie były, drwiną. Lecz odegraną idealnie, jak prawdziwa czułość. Wspomnienie, tęsknota, cień beztroskiej bezbronności – dzieciństwo – to wszystko pchnęło Arjana za tę cholerną granicę, i dochodząc, przygryzał wargi, zaciskał powieki, bo miał wrażenie, że się rozpłacze jak dziecko, jak podrostek, który pierwszy raz...  
       Ledwie zarejestrował, że watażka zarzucił na niego jego ubrania, jak koc.  
       Potem, kiedy już baron doszedł nieco do siebie, na tyle przynajmniej, by się ubrać, by wlać w wewnętrzne przeklinanie elfa trochę wściekłości, siły, nie pacholęcej skargi, potem poszedł w inny kąt, próbując nie nazywać swojego zachowania „urażeniem”. Przekonał się zresztą zaraz, że Iorweth miał rację i tamten chędożony kąt faktycznie był najcieplejszy, a że ostatnie wypadki wystarczyły jednak, by nauczyć arystokratę pragmatyzmu, to wrócił, przysunął się do terrorysty – który spał tymczasem, jak zabity, jakby Arjan nie mógł karku skręcić... no doprawdy, teraz chłopak faktycznie był urażony, gdybym tamten miał zdolność honorową, sprawa żądałaby wręcz pojedynku – zamknął oczy, pozwolił, by fale wyczerpania i przyjemności ukołysały go do snu.  
          
          
Rano, przebudziwszy się, odkrył, że ma ścierpnięte ręce i stopy. Najpierw. Drugim odkryciem, bardzo zgodnie z metodą naukową, był powód owego ścierpnięcia. Powodem były więzy. Jakim sposobem watażka zdołał je nałożyć bez budzenia wiązanego, tego już baron nie badał, skupił się raczej na sposobach wyswobodzenia.  
       Które nie było trudne, bogami a prawdą. Zajęło ledwie kilka minut. No, może kilkanaście. Nie tak dużo, w każdym razie, chociaż wymagało ściągnięcia części przyodziewku. Elf zdecydowanie nie zamierzał skrępować go na stałe – i w efekcie zamorzyć głodem. Metoda naukowa, której w zamku La Valette’ów uczył przez parę miesięcy Arjana Kalkstein, kazała zapytać, po co się więc watażka bawił...  
       — Ooo, pan baron mi dupą przed oczyma świeci, ależ mnie zaszczyt kopnął!  
       Odpowiedź przyszła sama. Roche. Skurwysyn – błędu zamiany członów wyrażenia arystokrata nie zamierzał w obecnej sytuacji popełniać, nawet w myśli – Vernon Roche. Czyli watażka zostawił tu chłopaka po prostu jako rodzaj odwrócenia uwagi, najpewniej licząc, że dowódca Pasów zajmie się... pogawędką... ze zdrajcą.  
       Albo i nie dowódca Pasów. Każdy gracz byłby obecnie pogawędką z baronem la Valette zainteresowany. Albo może szło o rodzaj łapówki czy pokazu dobrej woli, proszę, złapałem zdrajcę i podaję na tacy, jego sądźcie za Foltesta, nie mnie. Wiewiórki to w końcu zdradliwe szuje. Ale w takim razie watażka by się przeliczył, bo Arjan zdążył zdjąć więzy.  
       — Szukam Iorwetha — oznajmił Roche, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, wkładając pochodnię w uchwyt; światło oślepiło na sekundy barona.  
       — Nie spotkałem — skłamał odruchowo, wciągając spodnie gestem cokolwiek nerwowym, a bardzo niezręcznym.  
       Pytanie, czemu właściwie chroni drania, który go zostawił jako przynętę, również nasuwało się samo. Głosem Kalksteina zadane. Arjan obiecał sobie, że gdy kiedyś wróci do Wyzimy, to zrobi nieszczęsnego naukowcowi karczemną awanturę. Pod pretekstem dowolnym.  
       — Widzę. Nie masz poderżniętego gardła.  
       Baron wzruszył ramionami, czując znaną sobie lekkość brawury, na powrót uderzającą do głowy. Roche był w końcu sam. Po Loc Muinne krążyły pogłoski, że znalazł się w niełasce. To jego pewne „ty” mogło być wynikłym z rozpaczy blefem.  
       — A czemu on miałby mnie od razu mordować? Ostatnio też miałem na pieńku z Foltestem, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie...  
       — Za kształt uszu — odparł kapitan, przysiadając na czymś, co wyglądało na sarkofag. — Ten ci się od sporów politycznych nie zmienił.  
       — Aha — burknął Arjan. — To może idź go łapać. Iorwetha, znaczy.  
       — Skurwysyn zna te ruinki lepiej ode mnie, a sprawa nie jest pilna. Sojusze się zmieniają. Sam się dowie, dokądkolwiek teraz zmierza. Zresztą, miałbym urazić barona opuszczeniem jego towarzystwa? I potem się nasłuchać o manierach gminu? Przenigdy. — Błysk zębów w świetle ognia wyglądał upiornie; albo to tylko wspomnienia naszły chłopaka. — Na pewno nasz rozbrykany baron się wielu ciekawych rzeczy ostatnio dowiedział. Z przyjemnością posłucham.  
       Arystokrata milczał.  
       — Możecie zacząć od tego, komuście tak energicznie w nocy obciągali — podrzucił serdecznym tonem Vernon; wyglądał prawie, jakby miał zacząć machać nogami. — Maravelowi? Kimboltowi? Ambasadorowi?  
       Chłopak obrzucił go zdumionym spojrzeniem, nim przypomniał sobie...  
       — Wybroczyny. Popękane kąciki ust — wyjaśnił Roche.  
       — Obtarłem się — burknął szlachcic instynktownie.  
       Kapitan zacmokał.  
       — Plotki o moim pochodzeniu krążyły, wiem, po jaśniepańskich salonach. A ty naprawdę próbujesz mi wmówić... — urwał, westchnął. — Może sobie teraz z minutę posiedzę w ciszy i dam ci szansę na honorowe wycofanie...  
       — Jednej męskiej dziwce. Za siedem orenów. Drogo, ale wszystko w Loc Muinne drogo teraz stoi.  
       Poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że szlachcic Temerii, robiący dobrze męskiej dziwce, to obrazek raczej mało prawdopodobny. Agent mu jednak uwierzył.  
       — Ha. Siedem orenów za godzinę ciężkiej pracy fizycznej to drogo... Zawsze mnie fascynuje jaśniepańska wycena świata. Ale, ale: nie wiedziałem, że lubisz się... degradować... bratać z ludem. Ból też cię bierze? W lochach nie wyglądało, ale fetysze bywają specyficzne. Znasz ten dowcip o masochiście i torturach?  
       — Że z wdzięczności — odparł Arjan przez zaciśnięte nagle gardło; lekkość brawury gdzieś wyparowała.  
       — No, to z wdzięczności, panie baronie. — Znów błysk zębów, teraz połączony z cichym uderzeniem podeszew o marmur, bo Roche’owi znudziło się siedzenie na sarkofagu i postanowił podejść bliżej. — Mówcie. Mów, Arjan — dodał łagodniej, przykucając przy chłopaku, który tak jakoś, klnąc samego siebie, wbił się w ścianę. — Już dosyć zaszkodziłeś Temerii i rodzinie. Zamek zrujnowany, twojego brata zamordowano, siostrę ledwie odratowaliśmy, matka w Nilfgaardzie za dziewkę robi...  
       — Smarkacz nie żyje? — wyjąkał arystokrata.  
       Nie czuł żalu, jeszcze nie. Tylko niedowierzanie szerokie, jak niebo, głębokie, jak morze. Dzieciak był od niego z dwie dekady młodszy, irytujący, pewnie, ale młodszy, nie mógł żadną miarą...  
       Kapitan położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
       — Moje kondolencje. To dziecko Foltesta. Wiesz, że żałuję. Ale teraz musisz mi powiedzieć, potem będzie czas na żałobę. Nilfgaard przekroczył Jarugę, Arjan. Kraj potrzebuje jedności. Natalis ci wybaczy, wszyscy ci wybaczymy — dodał z naciskiem. — Ale teraz każdy strzęp informacji się przyda. Wiem, że Czarnych nienawidzisz i wiem, że nie chciałeś im pomóc. Wyszło, jak wyszło, więc może teraz bądź rozsądniejszy i współpracuj. Słuchaj się starszych. Dobrze?  
       Chłopak poczuł pieczenie pod powiekami. Ten łagodny ton, prawie jak współczucie, był gorszy niż krzyki czy wizje tortur. Dobitnie ukazywał, jak bardzo dziedzic La Valette’ów skrewił. Jak dał się omotać. Tak bardzo, że nawet piesek Foltesta nie czuje żalu, tylko się lituje, jak nad popsutą lalką albo kalekim dzieckiem.  
       — Uciekłeś z zamku. Przejściem. Gdzie ono prowadzi? — podrzucił Roche.  
       — Do starego kościoła, tego w Łopiance. Tam są grobowce, dawne, rodzinne.  
       Ta odpowiedź była jeszcze odruchowa. Pozwoliła się jednak baronowi opanować. Wziął oddech, potem drugi, trzeci. Głębokie. Pieczenie ustało. Przechylił głowę do tyłu, oparł wygodniej o ścianę.  
       I zaczął mówić. Po kolei. Wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście, skoro to jest niedorzeczne, to niecnie uprzedmiotawiamy biednych mężczyzn. I panów preferujących panów. Ach, aż trudno wyrazić słowami, jak niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Życie jest przemocą, jak rzekłby późny Derrida. I szeroko ujęty konserwatyzm. W każdym razie, to jest niedorzeczne, niemniej z góry ogłaszam ubi et orbi (bo jak nie, to ani chybi zaraz będę musiała w komentarzach ;)), że akurat logika "chce mi się spać, to wykorzystam seks jako tabletkę nasenną" jest w moim ujęciu emocjonalnym i w moim subiektywnym świecie całkowicie dorzeczna i jasna. To bym zrozumiała jako powód. Za to wersji kulturowo częstszej, z jakąś miłością, czułością i dobrymi emocjami, nie łapię emocjonalnie. Za nic.
> 
> Ale jeśli komuś to akurat się cudnie absurdalne wydaje, też dobrze. Crack w końcu. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [małe ja oderwane od ołtarzy] Post się skończył.
> 
> W poście, wbrew szczerym planom i nadziejom, napisaliśmy trochę rzeczy, które są zwykle crackowatym i opartym na skrajnej przemocy porno - ale jakby jednak trochę porno. Wrzucać było hadko. Teraz wszakże...
> 
> Znaczy, to jest od tej pory kramik/zbiorówka/kosz na różne głupotki dla mojego id. Takie o odcieniu, który może uchodzić za erotyczny. Paringi się przez to zrobią różne, nie tylko rzadkie, no ale, nie zamierzam osobnego kramiku na Iorwetha z Roche'em robić.
> 
> Tylko niech nikt się anatomii i logiki nie spodziewa, proszę. To zbiorówka PWP jednak jest.
> 
> Co tu mamy w tej części:  
> a) uprzedmiotowienie;  
> ą) naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej... rany znaczy. dużo ranienia i krwi, i zabawy ranami, i wkładania w nie rzeczy, i rżnięcia napisów;  
> b) rodzaj psychologicznego trójkąta;  
> c) zmuszania do oglądania cudzych aktów seksualnych;  
> ć) dochodzenie bez dotykania (i w związku z tym trochę fantazjowania);  
> d) dysocjowanie-które-sprawia-że-narracja-ucieka-w-chłodne-i-ironiczne-opisy;  
> e) nie wszyscy są tutaj dobrowolnie;  
> ę) rodzaj poczucia winy.  
> Ale, jak to zwykle u mnie, to naprawdę nie jest detalicznie opisane. Za to, tadam, nie ma dialogów. Jest monolog wewnętrzny. ;) Wektory władzy na Iorwetha i Saskię, czyli Roche skopany na dół hierarchii.

  
Bywały chwile, że Roche dziękował bogom, losom, zbiegom okoliczności oraz wszelkim innym cholerom, że nie on jest partnerem Saskii. Nie, on tu tylko robił za zabawkę, co owszem, nie było jego wymarzoną rolą, ale jednak oznaczało, w pewien paradoksalny sposób, bezpieczeństwo. Zabawek się nie psuje, to raz, dwa, wszyscy zainteresowani zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie bierze w tym udziału z własnej woli, że nie może odmówić, co sprawiało, że bardzo się starali nie zrobić mu aby prawdziwej krzywdy. Takiej, co to zostaje choćby małą blizną. Znaczy, teraz konkretnie służył, związany tak, że się nie mógł ruszyć – a co dopiero przewrócić – z taflą szkła na plecach, za stolik na narzędzia. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze, bo narzędzia były do tortur. Stołów, jak wiadomo, się nie torturuje.  
       Torturuje się terrorystów, partyzantów, działaczy politycznych. Czyli, w tej konkretnie zaktualizowanej potencji – tak, owszem, Vernon wiedział, że kiedy w myślach pojawiają się mu terminy podejrzane w jakichś obrzydliwie nudnych, przeczytanych z rozpędu tomiszczach filozofów, to jest z nim źle, wiedział, ale co miał robić? knebel uniemożliwiał mu choćby sarkastyczne chrząknięcie, poza tym, za takowe by go ukarano – w tym akurat najlepszym ze światów, torturowało się, przynajmniej w związkach pochędożonych partyzantów z przerośniętymi jaszczurkami, obecną miłość swojego życia.  
       Miał na ów przejaw nowoczesnej miłości doskonały widok. Saskia i Iorweth byli nadzy i umazani we krwi, chociaż tylko z ran elfika, uwiązanego i rozłożonego na pochyłym stole. Paru podłużnych cięć wzdłuż żeber. Kilku run na brzuchu, w wulgarne zdanie się układających. I już przypalonych. W ramach ostrożności, żeby hetman nie omdlał.  
       Bo ta krew ciekła obficie. Zbyt obficie, tak na wiedzę fachową Roche'a. Musieli wcześniej coś rozrzedzającego wprowadzić do organizmu, pewnie zresztą z pocałunkami i masą ciepłych słów o dzielności, miłości, zaufaniu. Iorweth jakoś wolał dostać upewnienie, przed i po. Vernon, cholera, też by wolał – tylko watażce, w Drakenborgu czy lesie najwyraźniej parę razy za mocno w łeb kopniętym, całe te katusze sprawiały przyjemność. Przynajmniej z rąk Saskii i w bogato urządzonej sypialni. W więzieniu, syknął kiedyś na – dobra, poniekąd sarkastyczną – uwagę agenta, nie podobały się mu wcale.  
       Musieli dołożyć coś bardzo rozrzedzającego, bo Saskia dała radę się cała umazać krwią elfika, kreśląc sobie na brzuchu i piersiach chaotyczne znaki. Stała odwrócona trochę bokiem, tak, że obaj widzieli, jak przesuwa palce wzdłuż ciała, od bioder i wnętrza ud w górę. Powoli. Bardzo powoli. Z widoczną – gęsia skórka, ciemne, duże sutki, przy każdy geście, chujlera!, twardniejące – z wielką przyjemnością. Roche, który miał twarz prawie między jej nogami, przysiągłby, że czuje, jak kobieta się robi mokra. I pierdolona cholera, jemu, chociaż nie był, jak ci chędożeni klienci matki, chociaż zawsze starannie oddzielał życie fachowe od prywatnego, chociaż, bogowie, klął się, że on to wszystko dla króla, z żadnego innego powodu, dla pensji, dla złości, nigdy, nigdy nie  p o  t o, jemu teraz też stanęło, krew uderzyła do głowy, nie byłby skrępowany, to by się chyba nie powstrzymał i rwałby się, żeby zlizywać tę krew, pieścić te piersi, te pierdolone-jak-toczone uda, wsadzić twarz w te jasne, zlepione już pewnie włosy i ssać, całować, aż cholerna jaszczurka – jaszczurka! chuj złamany, co z tobą, Vernon? – nie mogłaby ustać na nogach, a ten pierdolony elfik by patrzył, musiałby patrzeć, wykrwawiać się i nie móc nic zrobić...  
       Żeby agent chociaż mógł dotknąć się gdziekolwiek, otrzeć. Jęknąć. Nie, knebel był wsadzony głęboko, jedyne, co Roche osiągał desperackimi ruchami języka, to suche, drapiące wrażenie; więzy mocne, fachowe. Czuł tylko taflę na plecach, już właściwie nagrzaną. Taca na plecach, zimna podłoga pod kolanami i dłońmi, ot, wszystko. Nawet nie było dywanu, by w niego wczepić palce, gdy Saskia, sięgnąwszy po inne, wąziutkie, ostrze, włożyła je sobie między nogi, płasko, przytrzymała – żeby ogrzać, szepnęła łagodnie – nachyliła się nad elfem, pozwoliła mu zlizywać te czerwone wzory z jej ciała, spomiędzy piersi, z obojczyków, z brody, na którą skapnęło.  
       Potem wyjęła ostrze i rozcięła mu łuk brwiowy, skórę wzdłuż przegrody nosa, zatańczyła ostrzem naokoło oczodołu. Krew spływała w dół wąskimi strumyczkami, watażka się szarpnął, teraz chyba instynktownie przestraszony. Kobieta położyła mu dłoń na prawym policzku.  
       — Jaki ty śliczny jesteś — szepnęła, głaszcząc czule. — Śliczny. Dzielny. Mój. — I otworzyła ten policzek, wzdłuż starej blizny, idealnie.  
       Iorweth na wpół zaklął, na wpół zaskamlał. Roche zawtórował mu w myślach, fiut mu skręciło z żądzy, aż do błysku bieli pod powiekami.  
       Saskia odłożyła nóż, oblizawszy go wcześniej starannie. Palce drugiej dłoni włożyła w usta elfa. Właściwie w jamę ustną, bo nie wkładała ich przez wargi, a przez to nowe rozcięcie.  
       — No już, już, zniosłeś raz, drugi raz też zniesiesz. Teraz przecież łatwiej — mruczała.  
       A potem, bez cienia poprzedniej łagodności, zimno, rozkazująco.  
       — Obliż.  
       Roche nie powinien sobie wyobrażać, że sam to robi, że to jego palce teraz elfik przelatuje językiem, drażniąc pewnie ranę, że to on czuje ciepło cudzych ust, że to jego łaskocze cudza rozkrojona skóra. Ale mógł sobie ekstrapolować doświadczenia zawodowe – na swoje nieszczęście – i nie powstrzymał fantazji.  
       Bolało. Bolało i zaślepiało, i zabierało wszelką rację, wszelką myśl z głowy, po prostu zostawała potrzeba, łaknienie, konieczność, której nijak nie mógł spełnić. Wszystko by zrobił teraz, żeby go chociaż dotknęli, żeby mu pozwolili. Oko by własne oddał, z Iorwethem się miejscami zamienił, ale żeby tylko... I tak, przedzierało się do niego, że wcale nie, że to szaleństwo, że się cieszył jeszcze momenty temu ze swojej pozycji, że potem sobie w łóżku dobrze zrobi, wspomniawszy – przedzierało i przytłoczone kolejnym obrazem, kolejną błyskawicą bólu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, grzmotem krwi w uszach, znikało.  
       Saskia całowała watażkę przez to rozcięcie, wkładała mu język, tamten pewnie odpowiadał, dłoń dziewczyny pieściła mu sutki i genitalia – pieściła, dotykała, pozwalała na przyjemność, gdyby nie knebel, Roche'owi dzwoniłyby zęby, tak dygotał – kobieta przeszła zaraz na wprost, zbliżyła swoje biodra do jego – pod tym kątem blatu elf musiałby mocno wyrzucić miednicę, żeby dosięgnąć, żeby się choćby porządnie otrzeć, ale Vernon nie wątpił, że tamten dał radę, on by w tej sytuacji choćby na suficie zawisnął. I jasne, zaraz się plecy dziewczyny wygięły w łuk, jakby stężały na moment, chwyciła się dłonią kajdan na nadgarstkach Iorwetha dla podparcia, usłyszał jej śmiech, gardłowy, ciemny, lepki, taki lejący się, jakby smołę z kadzi wybierać i patrzeć, jak w dół opada. W tym śmiechu głos Iorwetha zniknął, dopiero potem, gdy Saskia zaczęła się śmiać normalniej, jaśniej, czyściej, nabierając powietrza wielkimi haustami – kochanie, kochanie, wyrzucała z siebie, bloede pest, tak cię kocham – Vernon dosłyszał, że elf, oczy-cholera-wiście, na wpół nieprzytomnie recytuje jakąś poezję.  
       Doszli do siebie szybko. Kobieta delikatnie przejechała unurzanymi w eliksirach palcami naokoło oczodołu, mruczała zaklęcia, zamykała ranę. Potem tę na policzku, chociaż dopiero po jeszcze jednym pocałunku. Watażka prawie majaczył, pierś się mu unosiła szybko, za szybko. Bardziej od strachu czy wspomnieniu niż z bólu, zdaniem Roche'a, któremu owa konkluzja bynajmniej nie pomagała wrócić do jasności umysłu.  
       Saskia szeptała, nisko, naprawdę cicho, łagodnym szmerem, jakieś uspokojenia. Całowała blizny na ciele, całowała tatuaże, językiem przejeżdżała po przypaleniach, drażniąc lekko zębami, potem likwidując magią. Kocham, mówiła, jesteś cudowny, jesteś dzielny, jesteś piękny i słodki, bogowie, jak bardzo dzielny, jak bardzo cudowny, już dobrze, już wszystko dobrze, w porządku, już, już, ciii, jak ja cię kocham, wszystko zrobiłeś dobrze, jesteś najcudowniejszy na świecie. Elf uspokajał się, powoli, do Vernona z tym uspokajeniem – tak bardzo śledczym – coś nie chciały wracać logika, zimna krew, rozsądek, przeciwnie, wspomnienia i marzenia, i przyszłe wątłe nadzieje jeszcze tylko go rozpaliły.  
       Kobieta pochyliła się nad twarzą Iorwetha, nadal szepcząc. I zaczęła mu wylizywać, podpijać, bo na dole najwyraźniej było dość, tę krew z oczodołu. Vernon nie widział dobrze, dokładnie, ale nie musiał, ruch jej policzków mówił aż nadto wyraźnie, jak bardzo powoli to robi. Jak na pewno składa język w tutkę, w trąbkę, we wszystko, jak zmienia rytm i sposób krążenia. Trzymała watażkę za rękę, mocno, druga gładziła mu wewnętrzną stronę ud i tamten przestawał wreszcie dygotać, zaczynał spokojniej, normalnie oddychać.  
       Musiała coś mówić, bo elf odpowiadał, rzucał jej imię, ochrypłym, zamglonym rozkoszą głosem. Roche nie słyszał, co, ale tej sceny, tego wylizywania krwi z oczodołu, tych palców, które potem dziewczyna tam włożyła, którymi pieściła te blizny po oku, całując równocześnie usta, dając elfowi posmakować słodkiego żelaza z jej warg, tego wszystkiego i ekstrapolowanej wiedzy – oraz wyobraźni o przerażeniu, jakie sam by podobnym gestem wzbudził w Iorwecie – tego jakoś starczyło. Ciemność zalała mu oczy, wszystkie mięśnie spróbowały się wygiąć, wykonać ruch, w większości na próżno, chociaż tafla i tak zadrgała, naczynia zastukotały o szkło, palce połamały paznokcie o podłogę – zauważy później – i doszedł, właściwie boleśnie, chociaż przyjemność i ulga przez sekundę pozwoliły mu tego nie dostrzegać.  
       Po tej sekundzie wróciło – wysiłek mięśni, wymuszona bezczynność i rozum, syczący, że proszę, jednak wcale od najgorszych klientów matki Vernon lepszy nie jest, kurwi syn, to i kurwie zachcianki. Że tamci widzieli, jeśli nie widzieli, to zaraz dostrzegą, że zobaczą słudzy – kurwi syn wróci, rozlegnie się po korytarzach, ostentacyjnym szeptem plotek – po których jaśnie państwo zawołają, by się stolikiem zajęli, rozmontowali. Wyczyścili.  
       Zimno się mu zrobiło, jak przy gorączce, z wysiłku czy bezsilnej złości, czy upokorzenia. Lodowato. I miał wrażenie, że drży, chociaż komnata była ciepła, a szkło – a szkło się teraz wydawało gorące. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest prawdopodobnie dla wszystkich poza mną ciężki crack bez cienia śladu mrugnięcia erotyczności. No ale mój buhdel i mój kramik, więc.
> 
> Wektorki władzy na Addę (i Radowida), Arjan na dole hierarchii. Poza tym:  
> a) uprzedmiotowienie;  
> ą) straszenie;  
> b) zabawa w kanibalizm;  
> c) lewatywy i karmienie na siłę, i wywoływanie wymiotów;  
> ć) trochę bólu różnego rodzaju - od biczowania, od soli, od wrzątku;  
> d) ~~imbir~~ egzotyczna-roślinka-wiedźminlandu w tyłku;  
>  e) upokorzenie, eksponowanie genitaliów i podobne;  
> ę) wymuszony i wstrzymywany wzwód;  
> f) i nic tu dobrowolne.

 

  
Kiedy Arjan, pokłóciwszy się z Addą, usłyszał, że jak tak, to właściwie może go lepiej przerobią na pieczeń, na jakieś małe arcydziełko sztuki kulinarnej, bo ma ochotę pożreć go żywcem, a w ogóle Radowid wraca dziś wieczór z polowania, trzeba mu uczty – cóż, wówczas Arjan wybuchnął śmiechem.  
       Przestał, gdy straż zaprowadziła go, skrępowanego, zakneblowanego („żebyś nie rozpraszał służby”) do kuchni. I zostawiła kucharzom, z lakonicznym poleceniem, by przyrządzili. Kucharze zaś potraktowali owo zarządzenie serio.  
       Wobec czego Arjanowi wyjęto knebel tylko po, by siłą rozewrzeć szczęki i rodzajem rurki wprowadzić środek wymiotny prosto do żołądka. Potem zaś, ledwie minęły baronowi spazmatyczne skurcze i kaszel, przełożono przez wąski taboret, wymuszając wypięcie tyłka do góry, i rozłożono nogi, mocno, poczuł napięcie mięśni miednicy, szarpiący ból w udach. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, nadal wymęczony nudnościami, nadal czujący smak kwasu w gardle.  
       Przez chwilę. Sekundę później ktoś podłożył mu rękę pod brzuch i wsadził cienki, wysmarowany śliską mazią lejek do rzyci. Przez lejek sekundę później zaczęła się wlewać woda i Arjan zacisnął zęby na kneblu, wściekle upokorzony. Chędożona służba mu robiła lewatywę.  
       Zaciśnięcie zębów rychło przeszło w szamotaninę.  
       — Nie za dużo aby? — mruknął któryś ze służących.  
       Dłoń mocniej nacisnęła baronowi na brzuch. Mężczyzna zajęczał w knebel. Wrażenie przepełnienia jelit było okropne, skurcze już i tak podrażnionego układu pokarmowego boleśniejsze niż zwykle. Baron spróbował rozluźnić mięśnie brzucha, odruchowo zaciśnięte, żeby zrobić przestrzeń dla rozpychanego żołądka – ale próbować było łatwiej niż zrobić.  
       — Nie, jeszcze sporo miejsca. Lejże szybciej, czasu nie ma, trzeba to jeszcze poddusić, zamacerować, sam nie wiem, żeby przyprawy weszły...  
       Życzenie spełniono. Arjanowe zaniepokojenie wzrosło, ale po chwili szarpiący wnętrzności skurcz wywiał mu je z głowy. Najwyraźniej kuchcikowie też doszli do wniosku, że już wystarczy, bo lejek usunięto moment później.  
       I bynajmniej nie zawleczono barona do wychodka. Ani od razu, ani po dobrych kilku minutach, chociaż czyjaś ręka cały czas masowała brzuch – zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Mężczyzna był pewien, że burczenie jelit jest słyszalne w całym pomieszczeniu. Chędożone więzy nie pozwalały nawet ciału na zwinięcie się w kłębek, ulżenie rwącym wnętrznościom.  
       Po kolejnych kilku minutach Arjanowi przyszło do głowy, że skoro tamci traktują go, jak przyszłe mięso, to przecież, cholera, nie będą zabierali do łazienki. Pewnie po prostu podstawili mu jakieś szmaty i miski między nogi, jak zwierzętom na wsi. Że zamierzają go zmusić, by się wypróżnił na oczach ani chybi połowy czeladzi, tarzał we własnych odchodach. Jak świnia.  
       Zemdliło go. Zacisnął rzyć mocniej, co oczywiście wywołało kolejną falę skurczy i bólu. Jeśli nawet tamci cokolwiek zauważyli, to nie dali po sobie znać.  
       Kolejne minuty – odmierzane coraz prędzej, coraz bardziej desperacko odmawianymi pacierzami – mijały, Arjan miał wrażenie, że zęby pękną mu od zaciskania na kneblu.  
       — No, chyba dosyć.  
       Od początku całej operacji musiało upłynąć dobrze ponad pół godziny. Kiedy barona przywiązano więc do ściany wychodka – jednak, dzięki bogom – spędził w nim niemal drugie tyle, teraz z kolei zaciskając zęby, by się nie rozpłakać z ulgi.  
        Wyciągnięto go i umyto starannie. Owo wymycie było jak najdalsze od tego, co baron pamiętał z czasów zabaw z kurtyzanami. Było skuteczne, spiesznie i brutalne, znowu – wlewano mu ziołowo-alkoholowe płyny do gardła, tarto szorstkimi materiałami, woda parzyła skórę. Nade wszystko jednak, było przeraźliwie bezosobowe. Ktoś, ba, kilku ktosi, dla przyspieszenia sprawy, Arjana bezceremonialnie macał, sprawdzał każdy kawałek ciała – rozchylał palce, drapał niemal za uszami, po skórze głowy, wewnątrz ud, między pośladkami – dokładniej szorował nawet genitalia, unosząc je, odciągając skórę, osobno czyszcząc każdą fałdkę piekącym środkiem; a wszystko to beznamiętnie, jakby faktycznie był tylko dzikiem albo innym łabędziem, czekającym na przyozdobienie dekoracją i podanie na srebrnej paterze. Kobiety i mężczyźni, którzy go myli, prowadzili przy błahą codzienną pogawędkę: o cenach chleba, sukniach, prowadzeniu żony rzeźnika.  
       Doznanie było przerażające, zwłaszcza, że chociaż Arjana obmyto także pod więzami, to nigdy nie zdjęto wszystkich, nie mógł więc się nawet porządnie szamotać. Zresztą, te parę gwałtowniejszych ruchów, których spróbowała, sprawiło tylko, iż służący porównali go do obrabianego koguta czy trzepoczącego się karpia. Z podobnie pobłażliwą obojętnością. Do barona wrócił lęk, chociaż on sam próbował się przekonywać, że to tylko długi, okrutny żart Addusi, że nawet ona nie mogłaby...  
       Chociaż właściwie, czemu nie? Jadała już przecież ludzi. Można nawet powiedzieć: głównie ludzi. Foltest jej na to pozwalał. Cholera wie, czy i Radowid nie poddał się urokowi tej wiedźmy.  
       Z całego tej „kąpieli” wyszedł więc Arjan przerażony. Oraz czerwony, jak rak, bo gorąca woda, drapiące szczotki, ostre czyszczące środki mocno podrażniły ciało. Co zresztą spotkało się z zadowolonym pomrukiem kucharza – przyprawy się tak lepiej wchłoną, twierdził ów, jeszcze tylko trochę uwrażliwić skórę, bo może pańska, lecz nadal ciut za gruba.  
       W ramach uwrażliwiania wstawiono barona do nagrzanej już sauny. Tej dla najbardziej wytrzymałych wielbicieli północnego zwyczaju. Na najwyższe jej piętro. Para, ukrop, gorąc, Arjan miał straszliwe wrażenie, że oddycha wodą, topi się, dusi.  
       Wyciągnięto go po chwili. Potrzymano na powietrzu, wysmagano witkami plecy i nogi, a także, nietypowo, pierś, chociaż cokolwiek delikatniej. Zrobiono mu masaż, leczniczy, głęboki, nieprzyjemny, przemocą prostujący i rozluźniający mięśnie. Całość powtórzono kilka razy, za każdym razem wydłużając czas we wnętrzu sauny. Zgodnie z tradycją, chociaż bez wrzucania do lodowatej wody, w końcu nie o hartowanie tu chodziło. Ale w tradycji obiekt nie był związany i już wymęczony, witkami nie bito też do krwi, jak teraz – chociaż nawet teraz dokładano starań, by rany się nie przecinały. Baron co chwilę tracił przytomność, co zresztą chyba nikomu nie przeszkadzało, może nawet ułatwiało czeladzi sprawę.  
       Ale to nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść, bo batożenie odpowiadało rozbiciu mięsa. Nadeszła zatem kolej na marynowanie.  
       Baron nigdy nie sądził, że zapach soli jest tak intensywny – że sól w ogóle ma jakiś szczególny zapach. Tym razem wyczuł ją z ponad metra, wymieszaną z ostrą wonią przypraw, pieprzu, imbiru, papryki, na pewno czegoś jeszcze. Wyczuł ją i plecy się mu same wygięły w łuk, palce zaparły o podłogę, mięśnie niemal sobie pozrywał, walcząc z dłońmi, które próbowały go zanurzyć w bani wypełnionej tą torturą. Na próżno.  
       Ból był potworny. Arjan obiecywał sobie, że się postara nie rzucać, bo szamotanina tylko pogorszy sprawę, wprowadzi więcej tej palącej, wyżerającej cieczy w rany – ale nie dał rady, już po kilku sekundach wił się w ciasnych więzach, jak piskorz. I tak, miał rację, bolało bardziej. Bolało bardziej, póki grzmotnięcie głową w balię – albo wymęczenie ciała cierpieniem – nie pozbawiło go przytomności.  
       Kiedy się ocknął, rany nadal paliły. Paliły dość, by dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach do mężczyzny doszło, że ktoś go dotyka badawczo, ugniata, podszczypuje. Po kolejnych, że to służba kuchenna.  
       — Nie jestem pewien, czy mięso odpowiednio skruszało... — mruczał kuchcik.  
       — Z pewnością dobrze nie skruszało, macerowaliśmy je za krótko, tego się w ogóle macerowaniem nie powinno nazywać, prędzej pokropieniem... Ale czasu nie ma.  
       Baron starał się nie myśleć, jak wielki gmin musi mieć teraz ubaw. Gmin zresztą też bynajmniej nie żartach się skupiał, raczej na pracy. Arjanowi znów wsadzono rurę do żołądka, sporo szerszą tym razem, taką, jak dla zwierząt hodowlanych, i karmiono go siłą, jak gęś – czy raczej wprowadzano pożywienie. Farsz. Mielone na przemian z siekaną i przyprawioną ostro cebulą.  
       Drapanie i dławienie w gardle, próby wymiotów, wstrzymywane przez rurę, wszystko to samo w sobie, nawet bez dojmującego upokorzenia, byłoby torturą. Upokorzenie i lęk sprawiały tylko, że Arjan próbował się wyrywać, co wywoływało u trzymających go ludzi potoki przekleństw.  
       W połowie owych potoków wpadł zirytowany kucharz, informując wrzaskiem, że zostały im minuty, minuty i co się tak guzdrzą. Pierwszym efektem tego wpadnięcia było, że baronowi do tyłka wsadzono coś o kształcie niestarannie wystruganego dilda. W pierwszej chwili niemal tego nie zauważył, zajęty faktem, że ktoś inny nacierał go pachnącymi zerrikańsko olejami, mającymi nadać skórze nie tylko apetycznego zapachu i smaku, ale też podkreślającego mięśnie połysku. A przynajmniej tak rzecz tłumaczono.  
       Przeklęte oleje nie były zimne. Nie parzyły do blizn, przypominały raczej wosk – moment odruchowego stężenia od bodźca, potem przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się wzdłuż ciała. Sama procedura była nawet znośna.  
       Za to wsadzone coś-na-kształt-dilda okazało się po paru minutach korzeniem jednej z najostrzejszych nilfgaardzkich przypraw. Wrażenie było takie, jakby w rzyci mężczyzny rozpętał się mały pożar, pieczenie, palenie i desperackie próby usunięcia tego chemicznego płomienia. Bezskuteczne, tylko pogarszające sprawę, bo na skutek kurczu mięśni chędożony korzeń wydzielał więcej soków.  
       Do tego któryś z kuchcików zaczął manewrować zabawką tak, by wymusić na chuju Arjana reakcję. Nie miał wprawy, ale też rzecz wielkiej filozofii nie wymagała i po paru chwilach wymęczona przyjemność zaczęła się przesączać przez cierpienie, mieszać się z nim, mącić baronowi w głowie.  
       Nie dane mu było jednak dojść. Fiuta skrępowano u nasady sznurkiem, mocno, szybko, osuszono i polano tą samą mieszanką olejów, co resztę ciała. Tylko ciepło, na reszcie ciała przyjemne, przy wrażliwości penisa we wzwodzie było wrzące – arystokratą targnęły spazmy, ledwie powstrzymywane przez więzy.  
       Praca kuchenna ewidentnie wszakże ewidentnie zmierzała do końca: mężczyznę przeniesiono na srebrną paterę, szeroką, jak na smoka, nie człowieka, udekorowaną już po bokach fantazyjnymi układami sałat i warzyw. Ułożono go niczym grubiutkie, ociekające tłuszczem prosię, tylko odwrotnie, na plecach, naciągając mięśnie przywiązaniem stóp do ud, by móc wyeksponować, rozłożywszy Arjanowi nogi, zarówno genitalia, jak odbyt. Wrażenie pieczenia w rzyci zaczęło powoli maleć – ale niedługo się tym szlachcic cieszył, bo korzeń zaraz wymieniono na nowy, świeżutko oskrobany.  
       Na piersiach, czole i policzkach postawiono mężczyźnie jeszcze kilka warzywnych dekoracji, szerokich liści ozdobnych sałat z pasztetami w środku, rżniętych we wzorki marchewek, ogórków czy rzodkiewek. Kilka razy przeleciano mu kawałkiem lodu po sutkach, a gdy stwardniały, wciśnięto na nie małe, twarde, okrągłe – ostre w smaku – zerrikańskie warzywa. Otwory, które w nich wywiercono, były niewielkie, warzywa uciskały arystokracie sutki, dość mocno, by być nieprzyjemne, zdecydowanie nie dość, by naprawdę mocno boleć, przynajmniej na początku. Sądził, że za chwilę pieczenie i zatrzaśnięcie zaczną go doprowadzać do szału.  
       Uwinięto się tym w parę minut i już, oto Arjan był wnoszony do rzęsiście oświetlonej prywatnej jadalni królewskiej pary. Z całą paradą był wnoszony, stawiany na centralnym miejscu stołu, pośród innych potraw, świeczników, talerzy, porcelanowej zastawy. Przed Addusią, a juści. I Radowidem.  
       Ten ostatni zresztą na widok barona parsknął śmiechem.  
       — Ty to masz fantazję, kochanie — wydyszał po paru minutach chichotu. — Złośliwy to dowcip, ale przyznaję, wielce zabawny.  
       Jak dla kogo, pomyślał Arjan. Policzki, był pewien, miał purpurowe ze wstydu. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Koniec końców poza królem oraz królową w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się też kilkoro sług, nie będą sobie koronowane głowy same wina nalewały.  
       Rzeczeni słudzy zachowali profesjonalne milczenie, lecz arystokrata nie wątpił, że w duchu również zwijają się ze śmiechu.  
       — Możemy poprosić któregoś z malarzy, niech nam zrobi jakieś szybkie szkice na pamiątkę... — zaproponowała Adda, słodkim, rozbawionym głosem.  
       Kolejny świadek. Materiały do szantażu. Na samą myśl gardło baronowi się ścisnęło. Radowid okazał jednak łaskę tudzież zrozumienie – zaproszenia pacykarza odmówił. Królowa sięgnęła Arjanowi do brzucha, przejechała po napiętej w okolicach przepełnionego żołądka skórze. Najpierw palcami. Potem nożem.  
       — Słyszałam, że nasz drogi Virtko użył jako farszu swoich słynnych mielonych. — Nóż z każdym słowem naciskał trochę mocniej, chociaż jeszcze nie przerywał skóry. — Szkoda byłoby marnować.  
       Radowid syknął. Adda posłała mu słodki, frywolny uśmieszek, zaraz potem całuska i „no przecież żartuję, kochanie” powiedziane najbardziej manierycznie kokieteryjnym tonem, jaki Arjan w życiu słyszał. Ostrze jeszcze chwilę drażniło mu podbrzusze i piersi, po czym królewska para przeszła do konsumpcji.  
       Nie jego. Póki co tylko dekoracji i rozłożonych naokoło potraw. Baron poczuł, jak bardzo jest głodny i wyczerpany, jak bardzo chciałby móc siedzieć tam z nimi, śmiać się – choćby i z siebie, byleby go uwolnili, byleby znowu traktowali, jak człowieka.  
       Chciałby, ale królowa nie pozwoliłaby zabrać sobie zabawy. Rozmawiali z Radowidem na najbardziej błahe tematy, kompletnie ignorując Arjana. Słudzy również nie okazywali choćby zdumienia czy rozbawienia; a nawet rozbawienie zaczynało wyglądać na lepsze od tej obojętności.  
       Ze strachu, bólu, zmęczenia i w jakiejś niejasnej próbie ucieczki, zaczął... trudno ująć... w przestał myśleć. Czuć. Po prostu był, wpatrzony w sufit, przy czym wpatrzony to też złe słowo, bo nie widział. Przestał rozumieć królewską konwersację, ledwo rejestrował, że w ogóle wydane są jakieś dźwięki, ich głosy, brzdęk talerzy, szuranie butów służby, chlupot wina. Tak, najpierw chwycił się tego desperacko, próbując znaleźć sposób na zakotwiczenie w świecie, złapanie bodźców, przypomnienie sobie, że jednak nie jest tacą ani pieczenią – jakby to wymagało potwierdzenia – a potem zbrakło mu siły nawet na to, pozwolił samemu sobie wyślizgnąć się ze świata. Zapaść w rodzaj snu, tylko bez obrazów, po prostu w szare, mętne trwanie. Nic więcej.  
       Lekkie uderzenia w twarz go wyrwały. Głos Radowida był rozkazujący:  
       — Ej, ej, Arjan, patrz na mnie!  
       No to baron spojrzał, znów odbierając informacje. I odkrywając, że jest właśnie rozwiązywany, szybko, sprawnie, bezboleśnie.  
       — O, dobrze. Już się martwiliśmy, że cię czymś te kucharczyki struły — mruknął król. — A już pora, jeszcze trochę, a by ci fiut odpadł.  
       — Bez przesady — rzuciła Adda, tym lekkim tonem, którym zwykle przykrywała niepokój i poczucie winy. — Cały czas ktoś patrzył. Nie strasz mi przyszywanego brata.  
       Arjan spróbował usiąść. Świat zawirował mu przed oczyma i mężczyzna postanowił zrezygnować z tego pomysłu.  
       — Żartowałem tylko — zapewnił Radowid. — No, nie bocz się, zaraz ci to wynagrodzimy, dostaniesz porządną kolację, jakąś kąpiel i masaż w mleku...  
       Baron się nie boczył, baron był wyczerpany. Na myśl o kąpieli w mleku – znów, jak kawałek mięsiwa – poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, ale wolał już dzisiaj nie irytować żadnego władcy, więc wymamrotał jakieś potwierdzenie, skinął głową. Któryś sługa podtrzymał go, pomógł usiąść na brzegu stołu. Brzeg miał tę zaletę, że szlachcic mógł się go złapać palcami.  
       Poczuł wargi Addy, gorące, pachnące winem i tłuszczem, na swoim uchu. Stężał, gdy go lekko ugryzła. Radowid by chyba się z nim tak nie bawił, nie zwodził, nie...  
       — Jak z tobą nawet pożartować nie można, bo się zaraz boisz — westchnęła królowa, odsuwając twarz – zęby – i gładząc go po włosach. — Wstyd przynosisz szlachcie temerskiej przed moim mężem. Trzeba by cię może ukarać jakoś...  
       Jeszcze gdy go słudzy wyprowadzali do łaźni, słyszał śmiech, którym Adda wybuchła na widok jego przerażonej miny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co my tu mamy... Aaa. A. A. To jest to ze rżnięciem przez dziurę w policzku (Iorwetha). Gwałtem czynionym. Wektorki władzy wskazują ewidentnie na Roche'a.
> 
> Poza tym ~~drobiazgiem~~ nic tu nie ma. Zwłaszcza anatomii... Chociaż to by się teoretycznie raczej dało.

  
Pierdolonemu Dh’oine, błyska Iorwethowi w głowie – i czepia się tej myśli, żeby nie oszaleć z bólu, żeby choć trochę uciec – staje chyba głównie z rozkoszy cudzego cierpienia. Przyjemność fizyczna na pewno nie jest aż tak duża, nie pod tym kątem, nie, gdy trzeba uważać na supeł, knebel, sznur po lewej, rozwierający elfowi zęby – nie, żeby ich po tej prawej aż tak wiele miał – prawie wyłamujący szczękę.  
       Ale cierpienie – rozcięty wzdłuż starej blizny policzek, wepchnięty weń na siłę chuj, przy każdym ruchu drażniący ranę, duszący w przełyku, i tyle krwi, leżącej ciężko w żołądku, jak prawdziwe żelazo, oblepiającej gardło, skapującej czerwoną śliną na brodę – cierpienie elfa było wielkie. Wszystko zagarniające, nawet ból z wcześniejszego bicia, z rozwalonych kolan, na których teraz klęczał na drobnych, ostrych kamyczkach, hojnie posypanych solą.  
       To cierpienie nadawało oczom Roche’a ciemny, gorączkowy blask, ono pchało mu biodra, ona kazało trzymać Iorwetha za kark, siniacząc, naciskając na szyję, tętnice, zabierając resztki krwi i powietrza.  
       — Ssij, ssij, elfie. I popracuj językiem, z ciebie w końcu zręczny orator. — Mężczyzna uniósł mu głowę szarpnięciem za włosy, poprawił ułożenie chuja; Iorweth na kilka sekund oślepł z bólu. — Bo będę musiał przyspieszyć. I jeszcze ci całkiem buźkę rozerwę. Szkoda takiej śliczności...  
       Elf usłuchał. Nie umiał, nie wiedział – a choćby wiedział, to nie w ten sposób przecież – głównie się dławił. Dusił. Dobrze, cierpienie się skończy.  
       Roche pchnął mocniej, naderwał skórę od strony ust. Iorwethowi z zablokowanego gardła wydarł się zwierzęcy bulgot, zduszone wycie, coś, co miałoby pewnie być błaganiem.  
       Nawet się nie potrafił cieszyć, że się w końcu nie wydarło, że nie skamlał. Wolałby teraz skamleć. Wolałby teraz cokolwiek.  
       — Staraj się, elfie, tobie zależeć powinno. Szybciej dojdę, szybciej cię boleć przestanie, medyk odwiedzi...  
       I kolejne pchniecie, głębsze, ale wolniejsze, skóra wytrzymała, za to watażka nie wstrzymał odruchu wymiotnego. Kwas z krwią podeszły mu do gardła. Kaszleć się nie dało, ręka na karku nie pozwalała upaść, ciałem targnęły więc tylko bezsilne spazmy, rozrywające piersi bólem uszkodzonych żeber, wbijające kamyki w rany na kolanach – i poszerzające rozcięcie w policzku, ocierające go na całej długości o chuja tego skurwysyna. O jego krocze, jaja, uda. Do świadomości Iorwetha nagle doszedł kwaśny, obrzydliwy odór potu, starego potu, takiego zostającego tym pierdolonym zwierzętom na włosach. Intymnych.  
       Włosach, w które zanurzono mu połowę twarzy. Które wchodziły mu w ten pierdolony oczodół, na przemian z jajami tego bydlęcia.  
       Elfa zemdliło znowu, cudem powstrzymał kaszel, a wówczas Dh’oine, cały ten atak czekające, wciskające mu tylko twarz głębiej w swoje krocze – niemal ulga –  znów zaczęło jebać. Spokojniej teraz. Równym rytmem. Nucąc _Gwynleanne_ , elficką balladę. O pocałunkach. O urodzie wybranki. O jej pełnych wargach i zielonych oczach.  
       I go rżnęło. Przez ranę w policzku. Podduszając chwytem za kark. Skręcając pięść we włosach.  
       To coś gorącego, lecące wzdłuż nosa i policzków, policzka i strzępów skóry, zdał sobie sprawę Iorweth, odlegle – brak powietrza, brak krwi, omdlenie, śmierć, nie będzie wreszcie bolało, jak dobrze, jak dobrze, jak dobrze – to są, ach, to są łzy.  
       Roche też musiał zauważyć, poczuć wilgoć na chuju czy dłoni, bo fiut się mu jeszcze wyprężył, Iorwethowi gardło się zwinęło do kaszlu, poczuł okropny, słonawy smak w gardle, jeszcze lekki, białość mu zabłysła przed oczyma – tak, przed oboma, jakby widział własną ślepotę – mignęło mu nadzieją, że to koniec.  
       Nie. Jednak nie. Trwało nadal, chuj tamtego nie zwiotczał. Za to dłoń puściła jego kark.  
       — Tobie zależy na szybkim tempie — tłumaczył Roche, prawie pobłażliwie. — Ja się dobrze bawię.  
       Wzrok elfowi powoli wracał. Dh’oine ściskało palcami nasadę swojego chuja, mocno. Bloede...  
       Iorweth spróbował zaskomleć. Poprosić. Błagać. Wyszło zduszone charkotanie, jakby jęk spod ziemi. Łzy nadal ciekły elfowi po twarzy, ale cuach aep arse digne, niech tylko nie boli.  
       — Nie, nie, nie — zanucił Roche. — Dwa razy mnie nie weźmiesz na tę samą sztuczkę. Jeszcze się trochę postarać musisz, językiem spróbować... Już ci coraz lepiej idzie.  
       Iorweth posłusznie poruszył językiem. Ledwie go czuł w całym tym morzu bólu, ale spróbował. Coś z nim robił. Za mało, najwyraźniej, bo Dh’oine zaczęło go rżnąć ponownie, teraz szybko, gwałtownie, nie zważając na stan rany, na rwącą się skórę – i nagle cierpienie przekroczyło coś w ciele i zniknęło, zastąpione przez odrywającą od wszystkiego, niesamowitą błogość, taką godną wiecznotrwałego, niezmiennego szczęścia Wyspy Jabłoni.  
       A potem elfa wreszcie zalała ciemność.  
          
          
          
       Ocknął się. Bolało nadal, ale nie tak przeszywająco, raczej tępo, jak przez grubą warstwę materiału – całe ciało, nie ten policzek. Policzek miał odrętwiały.  
       — Iorweth?  
       Stężał z lęku. Kobiecy głos. Ta ich... jak jej tam... Ves. Ulubienica Roche’a. Elf sklął samego siebie za to, że w ogóle otworzył powieki. Ale dziewczyna milczała, a do niego docierało powoli coraz więcej szczegółów. Jak to dziwaczne wrażenie przewlekania czegoś przez twoją skórę, znane z wycinania ozdobnych blizn, tatuażów, kolczykowania. Albo zszywania ran. Tylko tutaj pozbawione bólu.  
       Szyła go i nie bolało. Musieli chlusnąć na ranę jakimś tanim znieczulaczem, droższych chyba by na niego nie marnowali.  
       — Vernon... — zaczęła kobieta; przełknęła ślinę. — Przesadził z tobą trochę. Nie powinien aż tak sobie folgować — mówiła mechanicznie, jak wyuczoną lekcję. — On już taki jest, narwany. Nerwowy. Nie trzeba go było prowokować w tamtej wiosce — dodała naraz z gniewnym  wyrzutem, szarpnęła nitką; bez sensu, Iorweth i tak nie czuł. — I po coście tamten oddział wyrżnęli? A bo to nie wiecie, że król na krzywdę żołnierza bardzo czuły? I po co nibyście nas lżyli, Vernon tego nienawidzi, rozum mu odbiera... Wszystko wasza wina. A on nie chciał. Przestał przecież, jak zobaczył, że cię naprawdę boli.  
       Nie, jak zemdlałem, pomyślał ospale elf. Że mnie naprawdę boli, to go właśnie podniecało. Ale ty tego nie chcesz wiedzieć. Ciekawe w sumie, czemu, przecież z nimi mordujesz i torturujesz, co ci za różnica...  
       — No, już zaraz skończone będzie — dodała ta Ves, z jakąś sztuczną wesołością. — A ty już więcej nie złość Roche’a. Doprowadzasz go do szału, a on potem żałuje i się o takie coś, jak ty, wini...  
       Z pewnością nie.  
       — ...więc po prostu bądź grzecznym elfikiem. Bo sam widzisz, co się dzieje z niegrzecznymi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azar Javed, Magister i jakaś biedna prostytutka z Wyzimy. Kanon mówi, że one się Javeda bały, a pisałam świeżo po przejściu i z poczuciem, że rzeczy powinny być kanoniczne.
> 
> Znaczy, tak, stosunkowo kanoniczne to porno jest. Cóż, co do reszty:  
> a) gwałt (analny i palcówka, jeśli to komuś dokładnie potrzebne);  
> ą) tortury;  
> b) igranie ogniem vel przypalania, podpalania etc.  
> Zdecydowanie mniej crack/lekkie niż reszta.

  
Dziwka darła się, jęczała, chlipała, ręce miała wykręcone i skrępowane na plecach, magia trzymała jej nogi rozwarte, jakby przyśrubowane do podłogi. Magister rżnął dziewczynę w dupę i przytrzymywał jej miednicę, mocno, siniacząc. Azer z zadowolonym uśmiechem przesuwał powoli wzdłuż jej ud i okolicy sromu dłoń z małym wyczarowanym, w pełni kontrolowanym płomieniem.  
       Wydepilowali dziewkę przed chwilą, nie musiał się więc martwić o przypadkowe zapłony. Skóra była jeszcze zaróżowiona od gorącego wosku. I naznaczona małymi wgłębieniami oparzeń, póki co jeszcze niespecjalnie widocznymi.   
       Oczywiście oparzenia, nawet od tak drobnego ognika, bywają różne, dumał Javed z satysfakcją, kołując teraz dłonią w okolicach wnętrza lewego kolana prostytutki, drugą ręką zaś, pustą, masując, uciskając i podszczypując jej łechtaczkę oraz wargi sromowe. Bardzo różne. Inaczej wygląda skóra tylko smagnięta gorącym powietrzem, lekko od niego zaczerwieniona, inaczej taka, gdzie ogień podszedł dość blisko, by ją stopić, stworzyć mały odcisk, jak trop w runie, ślad na piasku, jeszcze inaczej tam, gdzie płomień dotknął ciało, paląc wierzchnie warstwy naskórka. Inaczej każdy taki pocałunek wygląda na białych udach, inaczej na ciemniej skórze waginy.   
       Środek prawego uda kobiety, gdzie chwilę temu grał palcami w powietrzu, utrzymując na każdym z opuszek płomień o tych samych właściwościach, ale owe opuszki trzymając w różnej odległości od małej kurewki, nieźle te podtypy obrazował.   
       — Kończysz już, Magister? — rzucił lekko, zabierając dłoń ze sromu dziewczyny i podkładając tam, dokładnie pod wejściem pochwy, drugą, tę z płomykiem, pomału unosząc ją w górę, spokojnym, równym rytmem.   
       Dziwka wierzgnęła dziko, próbując się uwolnić. Magister, wymruczawszy potwierdzenie, stłumił jęk, całując czy gryząc ją w załamanie szyi. Kobieta bełkotała jakieś prośby, strach plątał jej język. Tak, tak, ludzie nieoświeceni, jak wszystkie zwierzęta, mają w sobie wielki lęk przed ogniem. Fascynujący. Przydatny.   
       Azar przez chwilę pobawił się jeszcze, na przemian odsuwając i przysuwając rękę to do warg sromowych dziewczyny, to do załamania jej ud, to znów bliżej łechtaczki. Raz na tyle daleko, że tamta powinna czuć co najwyżej miłe lub niepokojące ciepło, raz tak, by płomień przez ułamek sekundy polizał skórę, raz trochę dalej, ale dłużej, by skóra zdążyła się nadtopić; raz znów dłużej i bliżej, ciesząc uszy jej ochrypłym, długim krzykiem, sycąc oczy spazmatycznymi skurczami jej mięśni, daremnymi próbami ucieczki.   
       Potem jednak, rzuciwszy okiem na towarzysza, uznał, że ten faktycznie, zaraz zakończy swoje sprawy, czas się więc pospieszyć. Ustawił dłoń naprzeciwko łechtaczki.   
       — Byłaś bardzo grzeczną dziewczynką — oznajmił ze szczerym zadowoleniem.   
       I dmuchnął ostrożnie na płomień. Ten, przechyliwszy się, zaczął pieścić, smagać samym swoimi koniuszkiem ciało prostytutki.   
       Zawyła, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze mocniej, bardziej zwierzęco, niż poprzednio. Magister jęknął coś niezrozumiałego, jego biodra zastygły na moment. Wytrysk, ocenił Javed fachowym okiem magika.   
       Zgasił płomień zamknięciem dłoni. I natychmiast, szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem wsadził trzy palce do pochwy kobiety. Nie zareagowała specjalnie, sprawiała wrażenie nieco otępiałej – ból, pewnie – Magister, przynaglony w dochodzeniu do siebie syknięciami czarodzieja, musiał ją kilka razy ostro trzepnąć po twarzy, żeby znów zaczęła kontaktować.   
       Azar robił jej w tym czasie fachową, obojętną palcówkę. Widział podejrzliwy lęk na twarzy dziwki, widział, że tamta tylko czeka, co się zaraz stanie – jednak po kilku minutach czujność osłabła, nie dlatego, żeby dziewczyna przestała się bać, raczej na skutek przyzwyczajenia do lęku, niemożności stałego utrzymania uwagi, biologicznej reakcji organizmu na pobudzenie pochwy.   
       Javed poczekał jeszcze moment, aż poczuł pierwsze naprawdę silne skurcze. Wówczas przywołał płomień na swój palec wskazując. Wilgotność waginy czy sama bliskość ciała zgasiłaby zwykły ogień w sekundy; magią można było go podtrzymywać nieustannie.   
       Dziewczynie wydarł się z gardła jęk, charkot oraz wrzask jednocześnie, wszystkie mięśnie naprężyły się, zawalczyły desperacko – i zemdlała. Azar westchnął z politowaniem, pchnął jeszcze parę razy palcami, po czym odszedł na parę kroków.   
       — Co jej zrobiłeś? — w głosie Magistra brzmiała autentyczna ciekawość.   
       — Jakby to ujęli na tej waszej barbarzyńskiej Północy: wychędożyłem płomieniem. U nas są na to ładniejsze określenia, kapłanki, kochanki, rodzenie... — Kopnął leżącą kobietę między uda. — Ale to i tak nie dotyczy dziwek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tutaj trudno powiedzieć, ale to jest pewnie porno tylko dla mnie ~~i A.~~. Bo seksu jeszcze nie ma. Niemniej:  
>  a) dobrowolne to to nie jest;  
> ą) znęcanie się nad jeńcami;  
> b) rodzaj igrania z ogniem;  
> c) złośliwości psychologiczne.  
> A wektorki władzy tym razem na Iorwetha. Roche wobec tego cierpi, a Ves jest w tle, ale się jej nic fizycznie nie dzieje, a psychikę narracja raczej pomija.

  
       — Zatańczysz dla mnie. Dla nas.   
       W głosie Iorwetha był uśmiech. Na wargach już niepotrzebny, ale jednak wygięły się w uprzejmy grymas.   
       Roche wiedział, że zatańczy. Pewnie. Bo skrewił był. Nie rozpoznał pułapki. Dał się omamić zdrajcom, błędnym danym wywiadowczym, niby spokojnej wiosce. Zabił chłopaków. A Ves...   
       Ves któryś elf z komanda trzymał obok. Nie mocno. Nie musiał. Gładził ją po ramieniu, prawie nieuważnie. Tyle wystarczyło.   
       Pierdolone skurwysyny miały czas. Skoro puszczać z dymem planowały dzisiaj Pasy, to nikogo z garnizonów nie zaniepokoi łuna. Żar się lał zewsząd, jęk pękającego drewna rozsadzał co jakiś czas ciszę – ogień gasł już jednak powoli.   
       Stali przy ruinach kuźni. Dach się zawalił, jedna ściana cała opadła. Ale piec na dworze stał. Stało kowadło. Bardzo porządny piec, szeroki, krasnoludzki. Rozgrzany pożarem do czerwoności.   
       Wiedźmy, kobiety spędzające płody, kończyły, wedle podań, tańcząc na piecach w żelaznych bucikach. Sam Vernon parę kowali podejrzanych o kontakty na takim piecu postawił, chociaż bez bucików – więc krótko, skóra zaraz odlazła od kości, mięśnie takoż, skazany szybko padał i ginął od oparzeń. To na piecu. Na kowadle łamało się kończyny czy miednicę, przybijało, zmuszało kowala, by podejrzanego podkuł – o, to była zabawa! – jednemu skurwysynowi, gdy złamanie było otwarte, kuli i ostrzyli na takim kowadle kość...   
       Znaczy, Iorweth miałby w czym wybierać, gdyby chciał mścić krzywdy ludu. Mężczyzna wyobraził sobie nagle – rozżarzone gwoździe wbijające się w ciało albo to ciało, przylepiające się do blachy, albo długi, aż to wycieńczenia, taniec na gorących, jak sam ogień, kamieniach. Spojrzenie mu uciekło w kierunku pieca i poczuł, że krew mu odpływa z twarzy.   
       — Nie, nie tak — głos elfa był prawie łagodny, jak do dziecka. — To kiedy indziej... Zaszczycisz nas przecież, kapitanie, swoim towarzystwem dłużej. Mam coś lepszego. Akurat dla ciebie. Od jednego handlarza. — Wyjął mieszek, zważył w dłoni. — W Zerrikanii tym podobno najdroższe tancerki szkolą. I dziwki też.   
       Wściekłość przebiła nawet lęk. Tylko Roche nie miał, co z nią zrobić, Ves trzymali tak, że widział jej bladą, przestraszoną twarz idealnie przed sobą. Ta wściekłość tylko bardziej go upokorzyła.   
       Ktoś się roześmiał, komuś innemu zajaśniały oczy, któryś krasnolud przygryzł wargę. Wyciągnęli z pieca kamienie, sprawiające wrażenie przezroczystych od temperatury, utworzyli z nich nieduży krąg, sypnęli żarem i resztkami sprzętów naokoło, podpalili raz jeszcze, dla pewności.   
       — Zdejmij spodnie i buty, dosyć ciepło ci będzie. Do środka.   
       Posłuchał. Poczuł na sobie ciężki od pożądania wzrok zgromadzonych – cholera, cholera, Ves musiała to znosić całe miesiące, on sam z dzielnicy pamiętały, czemu to teraz tak smagnęło?   
       Iorweth zaśmiał się, rzucając proszek z mieszka na kamienie.   
       — Widzisz, to wybucha... Trochę, jak petardy. Ogniem. Parzy, ale nie podpala. Magiczna sztuczka. Nie wiadomo nigdy, który w danej chwili i pod jakim kątem, błyska tylko ostrzegawczo... To podobno bardzo pięknie wygląda, jak tancerze i tancerki wirują, żeby uniknąć płomieni. Najcudowniejszy widok Zerrikanii, zapewniano mnie. Oczywiście, tancerze najpierw całymi latami ćwiczą. — Elf wzruszył ramionami. — Ale uznałem, że lata pracy dla służb specjalnych... i wcześniejsze doświadczenia... dały ci chyba dość umiejętności. Jeśli nie, trudno, najwyżej się trochę osmolisz. Brudy tego świata nie są ci wszak obce. Zabawiałeś się już na pogorzeliskach. — Cofnął się, proszek zaczął wydawać z siebie syk i błyski. — Teraz my się pobawimy.   
       Huknęło, poleciało ogniem. Roche instynktownie odskoczył, za daleko, dotknął piętami rozżarzonego kręgu, stłumił jęk serią przekleństw. A potem zaraz musiał, tym razem uważając, by się nie zbliżyć do granicy, uskakiwać przed kolejną smugą płomieni.   
       Pole było nieduże, takie na kilka małych kroków. Czasu na reakcję tyle, co wcale. I do Vernona docierało, razem z narastającym zmęczeniem – dym, para i gorąco utrudniały oddychanie, od zapachu tych egzotycznych specyfików kręciło się w głowie, jak w czarodziejskim transie trochę, sam ruch, automatyczny, bezmyślnie, bo jeśli z myślą, to za późno, to trafi, a paliło strasznie, jakby do żywego mięsa – że to musi z boku faktycznie wyglądać bardzo zmysłowo. Pięknie. Bo się opiera na ruchach bioder, na drobieniu kroków, na spazmatycznych rzutach ciała, a te, jeśli się jest wyćwiczonym, mają w sobie miękkość, płynność, prędkość.   
       Gdyby był pierdoloną zerrikańską tancerką, pewnie miałby welony. Pewnie by rozkładał szeroko ręce, uśmiechał się i wykonywał jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe figury. Tak tylko walczył z oporem ciała, mięśni, pulsujących już od wysiłku otępiającym, stałym bólem zmęczenia, mięśni, których każdy błąd, każde opóźnienie, kosztowało dotyk płomieni na skórze. Ledwo dawał radę uniknąć upadku, polecenia na te cholerne kamienie, białe od temperatury. Upaść teraz, to śmierć, długa, w cierpieniach, bąblach i odłażącej skórze, wiedział, widział, skazywał na nią...   
       — Ślicznie wyglądasz, Vernon. — Iorweth podszedł znów bliżej, ironia nie zdołała zakryć nagłej chropawości jego głosu, głodu w oczach, który Roche’a zemdlił. — Ślicznie, ślicznie tańczysz.   
       Śliczny. Najtańszy, najpodlejszy, najbardziej upokarzający komplement, jaki rzucano dziewczynom w jego dzielnicy. Jego matce. Niepokój w głosie kobiet, gdy mówiły o podrostkach, że śliczne, bo wiadomo, gdzie takie kończą. Wiadomo, jeden sąsiad swojej buzię specjalnie nożem chlasnął, żeby jej mu do burdelu nie wzięli, bo długi miał, realne czy wymyślone, kogo to obchodziło. A wzięli i tak, blizny podobno kręciły niesamowicie jednego bardzo bogatego klienta.   
       A teraz elf miał w oczach stary, znany głód i wszystko wracało, wszystko, co Vernon był pewien, że stłumił, schował, że już dawno nie ma. Wracało, bo wróciła sytuacja: bezbronność, bycie na łasce, najstraszniejsza bezsiła. I to taksujące spojrzenie, jak na rzecz, czy aby warta tych kilku orenów, czy pójść dalej, znaleźć lepszy towar.   
       Pomylił się, palcami dotknął kamieni, któryś już raz, skóra już była oparzona, więc tym razem zatrzęsło nim od wstrzymywanego jęku. Oczy watażki rozszerzyły się chyba jeszcze trochę, palcom, zbielały kłykcie, usta drgnęły leciutko, musiał przygryźć od wnętrza wargę. A potem wszystko się wygładziło.   
       — Droga z ciebie kurwa, Roche — oznajmił, głos miał niski nadal, lecz teraz gładki, aksamitny, jak do komplementów — ale warta.   
       Nie zaśmiał się. Dołączył swój śmiech dopiero, gdy naokoło rozbrzmiały cudze. I kapitan rozumiał, cholera pierdolona: skurwysyn nie drwił, skurwysyn po prostu stwierdził fakt.   
       Wymyśliłby ripostę. Tylko nie miał miejsca w płucach na coś więcej niż płytki, a i tak kłujący, oddech. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby otworzył usta, poparzyłby sobie jelita. Chociaż nie byli w saunie, nie było pary, musiało się mu wydawać, dymu nie było aż tak dużo, tamci go przecież widzieli, czary, wszystko to czary. Nie zamierzał jednak sprawdzać.   
       Pocił się. Odwadniał. I błąd, przeczuwał, był blisko, o krok, po błędzie skóra, topiąca się na kamieniach, mięśnie topniejące jak metal, biały ból pod powiekami, utrata przytomności, koniec. Może nawet zasłużył, myślał mętnie, gdy kolejny płomień ugryzł go tuż poniżej żeber, bo Vernon nie nadążał już z reakcjami, wszystko w nim zwalniało, może zasłużył za to wszystko, ale niech to chuj pierdolony strzeli, jako żołnierz. Storturowaliby go na śmierć, ale umarłby, jak należy. A to teraz, mówiło mu spojrzenie Iorwetha, śmiech komand, to teraz to była śmierć dziwki.   
       Nie z zemsty. Nie za te spacyfikowane wsie, ze tych wyrżniętych nieludzi, za niezłomne milczenie, gdy pytają o informacje. Tylko za to, że jest ładny. Że Iorwetha, a może i resztę, po prostu podnieca. Że w ich podniecenie, jak to u istot przetrąconych wojną, miesza się przemoc, że jeśli syczy i jęczy, i wrzeszczy, jeśli na ciele powstają  mu nowe ślady, jeśli za ruchem stoi ból, to ich bierze mocniej.   
       Droga z ciebie kurwa, Roche, ale warta.   
       — Dosyć.   
       Faktycznie, ogień jakby rzadziej pryskał spod stóp. Vernon poczuł mocny ucisk na swojej ręce, elf pomógł mu przejść przez krąg. Dym nadal buchał, ale mężczyzna tak drobnych oparzeń nawet nie czuł.   
       Powietrze, chociaż falowało od żaru dogasających domów, wydało się mu lodowate. Zaszczękał zębami i się zachwiał, niemal upadając; słońce się przesunęło znacznie, agent musiał „tańczyć” dobre kilkadziesiąt minut.   
       Iorweth go przytrzymał, przycisnął do siebie. Kapitan dojrzał Ves: odwróciła wzrok, zawstydzona. Wnętrzności skręciły się Roche’owi w supeł. Cholera, znaczy – znaczy, że patrzyła, że jej kazali. I że ją też podnieciło.   
       Biologia. Nie miał żalu. Gorzej, że dziewczyna sobie nie wybaczy, że te skurwysyny na pewno rzecz wykorzystają.   
       — Śliczne, śliczne Dh’oine. Znużone jesteś, nie myśl — mruknął cicho watażka, kładąc mu zimną dłoń wewnątrz ud, wbijając paznokcie w poparzoną, nadtopioną skórę.   
       Vernon stłumił jęk.   
       — To potem — szepnął tamten, wysuwając rękę. — Wieczorem. W obozie. — Uśmiechnął się i do mężczyzny wróciły mdłości, razem z przeraźliwym odkryciem, że nie ma nawet siły, by się wyrwać, że bez pomocy elfa upadłby na ziemię, że będzie musiał jechać w tym stanie do tego obozu, że przeciwbólowe działanie szoku i zmęczenia zaraz minie. — Obiecuję.


	7. Stół z powyłamywanymi nogami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszyscy rozumiemy, że żądanie ode mnie, abym napisała fluff i to jeszcze z Iorwethem i Roche'em, było żądaniem okrutnym, prawda? Przewrotnie okrutnym. No ale, skoro tak w trakcie gadania z LL mnie tknęło, że przecież-przecież zawsze można bohaterów upić, to... To nadal jest tu znacznie więcej gadania niż porno, a to, co się dzieje w zakresie erotyki właśnie panom nie wychodzi (a to już mój wewnętrzny pedant nagle się uparł, gdy już miałam seks bardziej wprost rozpisany, że przecież to by nie wyszło, nie stało się, nie daliby rady).
> 
> Życzeniodawczyni się wszakże podoba, więc. Fluff, crack, eseje, dialogi, monologi, wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne, dużo głupot, mało treści. ;) Tortury tylko bardzo wzmiankowane, alkohol się leje, fluff to fluff, więc chłopcy się nawet - olalala - zgadzają!

  
Iorweth zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest pijany. Że nie powinien. Przy Roche’u zwłaszcza. Ale skoro już siedzieli w jednej wiosce, czekając na Nilfgaard, i się właściwie znali, i skoro z jakiegoś powodu Dh’oine było jedną z nielicznych istot spoza komand, które nie reagowały na elfa paniką albo ledwie skrywaną niechęcią – a z komandami pić dowódcy hadko, widać, że się innym beztroskę zabiera – skoro wreszcie walczyli teraz z tym samym wrogiem, to...  
       To nadal nie powinien. Ale tak jakoś wyszło. Siedzieli razem w kwaterze Roche’a, bo drań dostał własną, z rozlatującymi się meblami, lecz zawsze meblami, przy tym jego kiwającym się stoliku. I pili.  
       — Zabierz srogą ode mnie — syknął Iorweth, gdy głupie, pozbawione empatii Dh’oine przyniosło ze swoich zapasów redańską wódkę.   
       I tyle by pewnie wystarczyło, każdy w końcu czegoś nie lubi. Tylko był pijany. Naprawdę pijany. Podstępna swołocz go upiła, znaczy, co tylko wzmagało jego nagłą – tak, pijaną, drwił się jakiś niedecyzyjny głos w jego głowie – irytację.  
       — Miałbyś trochę wrażliwości — syknął Iorweth, nalewając sobie temerskiej żytniej; tej mieli pod dostatkiem, temerskie oreny stały fatalnie, produkty szły za bezcen. — Chociaż Dh’oine i wrażliwość, czego ja oczekuję...  
       — Co jest niewrażliwego w tym, że na ciebie, skurwysynu, wódkę z własnych zapasów chcę zmarnować?  
       Roche upierał się nazywać go skurwysynem, ale w porównaniu z lękiem i nienawiścią reszty to jeszcze było znośne. Nawet zabawne w pewien sposób. Zwłaszcza, gdy go drań z okrążenia w bitwie raz wyciągał, przeklinając i twierdząc, że wolałby, aby tę starszą krew wszystkim elfom z żył wytoczono.  
       — Redańską — podkreślił Iorweth. — Mam ci machnąć diagram?  
       Dh’oine parsknęło śmiechem.  
       — Uczysz się potocznego wspólnego, jakie to... — nie dokończyło, łyknęło zamiast tego wódki, nalało kolejkę. — Machnij, machnij.  
       Głupi szpieg. I ja głupi, dumał elf, co mnie podkusiło...  
       — ...żeby pić ze śledczym — przeszło mu z myśli z na język.  
       — Nie jestem śledczym. Jestem od zabijania. Prosty chłop. No, co ci w srogiej nie pasuje? Nazwa? Rozbuchany resentyment do ludzkich królów?  
       Iorweth prychnął. Wypił kieliszek. W rozsądnej ciszy. Drugi. I tu się nie powstrzymał przed pouczeniem tudzież wykazaniem wyższością moralną oraz racją.  
       — Radowid ess’aep me arse... W Drakenborgu do przesłuchań używali tylko redańskiej. Patrioci — parsknął śmiechem, który miał być suchy, ironiczny i dostojny, a wyszedł raczej, cóż, jak cały wieczór, pijany. — Lali do oczu, na rany, do rzyci... Sami też pili i cuchnęli tym strażnicy, radzili sobie z sumieniem chyba. Za któregoś z komendantów, bo wcześniej nie dawali im nic, bo powinieneś być dumny ze służby ojczyźnie. Kiedy to było... — zawahał się. — Po tym chyba, który lubił prądem, znaczy, magów sprowadził, żeby razili nas prądem, uszy, chuje, dupy, bo wiadomo, dla was wszystko musi być z seksem, nawet tortu... A nie, to był ten sam. Chyba. Potem mieli moment, że woleli przypalać i wkła... przykładać wrzące kamienie albo rozgrzany metal, albo węgle. Tak, to było potem, taka dziewczyna zaczęła wtedy rządzić przesłuchaniami, nienawidziła mężczyzn, umiała kawałek po kawałku odcinać genitalia i karmiła nimi... — Zdał sobie sprawę, że irracjonalna potrzeba doprecyzowania zwiodła go zdecydowanie na obrzeża tematu. — Nadal, bloede pest, pamiętam, jak to pachnie. Mdłości mnie biorą — zakończył, sięgając po znów pełen kieliszek.  
       Uniósł, wypijając, wzrok. Na Roche’a. Roche’a, który próbował ukrywać wybrzuszenie w okolicy swojego krocza.  
       Elf powinien się właściwie wściec. Nie tyle obrazić, ile spróbować zabić. Ale wypił naprawdę za dużo, bo zamiast tego wszystkiego, co powinien, wybuchnął nawet nie śmiechem, a mało godnym, choć szczerze ubawionym, chichotem.  
       — No właśnie, właśnie o tym mówię — wydusił z siebie po kilkunastu sekundach. — Seks jest waszą odpowiedzią na wszystko.  
       Uczciwie trzeba przyznać, ze Dh’oine sprawiało wrażenie zażenowanego. Zawstydzonego nawet może.  
       — Za dużo wypiłem — rzuciło obronnie, zaciskając nogi. — Nie słuchałem właści... Nie no, dobra. To żałosne tłumaczenie.  
       Iorweth potaknął. Niemal entuzjastycznie. Dziwnie lekko mu było. Alkohol, uznał, zrzućmy winę na alkohol.  
       — Nie musisz się krygować, dzieweczko — słowo samo spłynęło mu z języka, tak cudnie pasujące; Roche szału dostanie. — Przecież wiem, że masz ochotę mnie torturować. Długo, i z fantazją, i z lubością... — i nie powinien, nawet tylko w żartach, nawet dla dopiekania Dh’oine, obniżać tak tonu, mówić z tą ni to zaczepną, ni to zapraszającą nutą.  
       — Albo się zamkniesz — prychnął Roche, zgodnie z przewidywaniami wściekły — albo cię faktycznie wychędożę. Tu i teraz. Na stole, bo to cholerne łóżko skrzypi.  
       Odpowiedzi, które przemknęły Iorwethowi przez głowę, wahały się od takich, których – a juści – udzielać nie powinien, do takich, których udzielać mu absolutnie nie było wolno. I nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy z jego ust padła jedna z tych drugich:  
       — Grozisz? Proponujesz? Obiecujesz?   
       Dh’oine wstało gwałtownie, przechyliło się przez stół i faktycznie elfa pocałowało, pod wpływem chwili i alkoholu, więc niezgrabnie, trafiając bardziej w policzek, kącik ust, poprawiając w biegu.  
       Może i lepiej, pomyślał Iorweth, nie miałem przygotowanej żadnej ciekawej pointy. Myślał w oderwany, zimny sposób – bloede pest, przecież nie wszystkie stosunki seksualne w jego życiu były gwałtami! – równocześnie próbując opanować odruch zaciśnięcia zębów, bo wcale nie chciał ich chyba zaciskać, i jakoś włączyć się w ten cały akt. Złapać cudzy język. Dotknąć cudzych warg, podniebienia, cokolwiek.  
       Ponieważ obie strony były pijane, to skończyło się głównie zgrzytem szkliwa o szkliwo, ewentualnie przeleceniem językiem po zębach, podbródku, policzku, niemalże nosie (obślinianie, prychnęa w duszy Iorwetha jakaś wyjątkowo starożytna i dumna kropla starszej krwi). Skończyło się też strąceniem dwóch pustych butelek, przewróceniem kieliszków i niemal wywaleniem stołu, gdy każde z nich próbowało go jakoś obejść.  
       Ale alkohol sprawił również, że to wszystko jest całkiem przyjemne, w taki lekki, bezpieczny, śmieszny sposób. I Iorweth właściwie nie jest pewien, że tak zupełnie nie chce, by Roche wciskał go w kąt między ścianą a stołem, całował po szyi, przygryzał lekko ucho i szeptał:  
       — Jutro powiem sobie, że byłem bardzo, bardzo pijany.  
       Tylko nie jest też pewien, że chce. Że potrafi. Że może, że wolno, że to w ogóle jest sensowne...  
       Uniósł ręce i spróbował tamtego odepchnąć – chociaż, w gruncie rzeczy, nauczony więzieniami, wątpił, by to coś dało. Spodziewał się raczej, że Dh’oine chwyci go nadgarstki, przytrzyma nad głową. Może nawet tego oczekiwał, w jakiś pokrętny, durny sposób.  
       Sprawdziło się, bo Roche chwycił i przytrzymał, docisnął elfa biodrami do ściany, wplótł ten ciemny, o nic niedbający śmiech między kolejne pocałunki. Ale zaraz potem uniósł głowę, spojrzał – nie trzeźwiej, raczej z rodzajem niepokoju – rozluźnił chwyt, odsunął się trochę.  
       — Cholera. Nie chcesz? — spytał.  
       Iorweth mógłby bez trudu wyplątać teraz ręce i samego siebie, przejść obok, wyjść z pokoju. Mógłby powiedzieć „nie”. Całkiem dobre wyjścia z całej sytuacji. Honorowe i logiczne, i rozwiązujące wszystkie problemy.  
       Nadal był wszakże pijany. Bardzo, bardzo pijany. Też tak sobie jutro powiem, zdecydował, albo może, los da, nie będę pamiętał. To też dobra nadzieja.  
       — Chcę, tylko... Nie jestem pewny — oznajmił.  
       Roche zmrużył oczy.  
       — Czy wy, elfy, musicie gadać zagadkami nawet o chędożeniu? To jest dosyć prosta kwestia, Iorweth, naprawdę, masz ochotę z danym osobnikiem albo nie masz...  
       — Toż mówię prosto — prychnął elf, cokolwiek urażony. — Mam ochotę. Tylko się boję.  
       — Ale czego można się bać w seksie? — spytał Roche tym tonem szczerego, bezbrzeżnego zdumienia, do jakiego byłby zdolny prawdopodobnie faktycznie tylko syn dziwki. — Cholera, jestem całkiem ululany, nie zależy mi na niczym. Dostosuję się do ciebie.  
       I to za darmo, pomyślał zgryźliwie Iorweth.  
       — Nie ufam ci — wytłumaczył.  
       Roche zamrugał. Nadal wyglądał na skonfundowanego.  
       — Pijesz ze mną. Walczymy razem — mówił powoli, z naciskiem, jak do dziecka. —Wyciągnąłem cię z kotła i ty mnie też. A tobie brakuje zaufania przy chędo... Może to jest różnica kulturowa, której nie byłem świadom, a może po prostu nie dostrzegasz, boś wpółślepy — głos mu zaczął ociekać ironią; Dh’oinne, Dh’oinne, westchnął w duchu elf, zawsze się robią niecierpliwe i wściekłe, jak im kazać choć minutę czekać z zamoczeniem. — Ja ci się, skurwysynu, nie oświadczam. Nie proponuję umowy ani spółki. Nawet się nie zakładamy.  
       — Nie o to chodzi...  
       — Zawsze brałem wszystkie możliwe eliksiry i się badam, nie zarażę cię żadnych syfem.  
       — Nie o to chodzi.  
       — To doprecyzuj — w głosie mężczyzny pojawiła się niecierpliwość. — Nie chcę jutro wysłuchiwać, jak to cię zgwał... — urwał.  
       Iorweth poczuł się, jakby go walnięto w twarz. Rzucono na ścianę, przytrzymano, rozwarto nogi. Mieszanka strachu i zażenowania. Znacznie silniej niż przed chwilą.  
       — Cholera jasna — Roche brzmiał teraz całkiem spokojnie. — Cholera. Głupiec ze mnie. To przez alkohol. Cholera.  
       I teraz będzie się z nim pieścił, jak z dzieckiem. Zupełnie tak samo, jak Saskia, kiedy się dowiedziała. Pięknie. Tego właśnie Iorwethowi było trzeba. Wcale tego nie nienawidził, skądże. Zresztą, tak się płaci za głupotę zwaną szczerością. Przy śledczych zwłaszcza.  
       — Ale chcesz — brnęło dalej Dh’oine. — Powiedziałeś, że chcesz.  
       Elf machinalnie skinął głową.  
       — Tyle dobrego. To jak to załatwimy?  
       Iorweth o mały włos nie odpowiedział, że nie on tu jest synem dziwki, żeby wiedzieć, jak się takie rzeczy załatwia.  
       — Możemy tylko... manualnie — zaproponował Roche po chwili ciszy, sięgając po temerską żytnią i kieliszki. — Albo mogę ci ob... znaczy, oralnie. Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Możemy robić wszystko bardzo, bardzo powoli. Jak chcesz. Mnie naprawdę jednako. Cholera, jestem strasznie pijany.  
       Owszem, ostatnie zdanie nawet wypowiedziane zostało tym rozlewnym tonem pjanych refleksji. Iorweth zastanowił się z rezygnacją, której części „boję się” Dh’oine nie rozumie.  
       — Nie wiem. Jak ci tak zależy, to trzeba było mi rąk nie puszczać — wytknął. — Tylko obrócić i po prostu...  
       — Przestań chedożyć głupoty.  
       — Ale tak trzeba było. Jak w więzieniu. Na śledztwie byś nie miał oporów, przed chwilą ci stawało od opisu...  
       Roche, zmełłszy przekleństwo, przyciągnął go do siebie. Właściwie mełł przekleństwa na jego szyi, podbródku, wargach wreszcie. Iorweth czuł, jak cudze usta układają się między szybkimi, gwałtownymi pocałunkami w „cholery” i „chędożenia”.  
       Przyjemne. Nawet faktycznie nie trzeba było nic robić. Prawie można po prostu pozwolić, zamknąć oczy, czuć, nie bać się, nie myśleć. Zapaść w ciemność, ciasną, ciepłą, bezpieczną.  Prawie, bo nic nigdy nie jest bezpieczne, elf nie spił się tak, by o tym naprawdę zapomnieć.  
       — Ty pochędożony skurwysynu — wymamrotał wreszcie Vernon, patrząc mu w oczy, unosząc głowę, więc trochę wyraźniej. — A jaką ja niby miałby wtedy przyjemność? Przecież ty teraz sojusznik. Cholera, nie myślisz chyba, że wszyscy ludzie... — głos mu zagasł. — Myślisz.  
       Iorweth nie do końca widział, co powiedzieć. Wzruszył ramionami. Oparł się mocniej o blat stołu, krawędź wcisnęła się mu w kręgosłup. Przyjemnie. Granica. Dh’oine patrzyło na niego, taksując, a potem przyciągnęło nagle do siebie, położyło jego dłonie na swoich biodrach.  
       — Matka, jeśli się jej trafił klient... z oporami... to z nim gadała. Ale oni mojej matce za każdą godzinkę płacili — szeptało mu w ucho, oddech parzył, jak czysty spirytus. — Ja na twoim żołdzie nie jestem. Chcę cię tylko przerżnąć tak, żeby ci miednica trzasnęła. I kręgosłup. Żebyś miał sińce na biodrach, szyi, tutaj — głos się mu obniżył do chrapliwego szeptu, wargi zacisnęły boleśnie na skórze elfa, ssały chwilę. – Wszędzie. Niebieskie. Zielone. Czarne. Żółte. Obtarcia na nadgarstkach i kostkach. I mógłbym cię całować — dodało ciszej, łagodniej, faktycznie całując wzdłuż ramion. — Aż ból przestawałby mieć znaczenie.  
       Iorweth powinien się oburzyć, ewentualnie niechby i przestraszyć. Nie powinien czuć fal gorąca, powoli zagarniających podbrzusze. Alkohol, przepowiadał sobie cokolwiek desperacko, na wpół nieumyślnie zaciskając palce, wbijając je Dh’oine w kaftan i silniej, silniej, w skórę, w same kości, to wszystko alkohol.  
       Mężczyzna się zaśmiał. Zjechał kłykciami zaciśniętej dłoni wzdłuż kręgosłupa elfa, od szyi do kości ogonowej, dość mocno, by wrażenie było przykre, nawet przez ubranie.  
       — Kręcą cię te siniaki? I ta pęknięta miednica? — Polizał mu szyję i płatek ucha, trudno powiedzieć, czy celowo. — Byłbym przeszczęśliwy, mogąc ci zapewnić... — Dłonie wsadzono pod bieliznę już z pewnością celowo. — Ale nie po to narażałem dupę, wyciągając cię z kotła, żeby teraz ci obniżać wartość bojową.  
       Celowym było też, doszło do Iorwetha, że ręce Roche’a błądziły mu po plecach. Omijały pośladki.  
       — I dlatego czeka nas — westchnęło Dh’oine, głosem pełnym pijackiej melancholii — akurat to rżnięcie, w którym alkohol przeszkadza. Pięknie, cholera, doskonale po prostu. — Obojczyki elfa całowało za to bez cienia smętku, szybko, zdecydowanie, mocno, ssąc czasem, czasem przejeżdżając zębami.  
       Było dosyć dobrze, może dlatego, że nieskrępowane dłonie dawały elfowi iluzję kontroli. Na tyle dobrze, że dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach doszło do niego, że właściwie ostatnie stwierdzenie wymaga jakiegoś uzupełnienia.  
       — Czyli? — rzucił.  
       Mało elokwentnie, pierwszy przyznawał. Tylko gardło miał coś zaciśnięte, słowa wychodziły niższe, bardziej ochrypłe, niżby sobie tego życzył.  
       — Takie z pytaniami — odparł Roche, unosząc głowę, obrzucając Iorwetha uważnym spojrzeniem. — Dobrze ci? I stół czy łóżko?  
       — Stół — rzucił po wahaniu elf. — Łóżko... się kojarzy.  
       — Byłoby cudownie — mruknął człowiek. — Skoro ci się kojarzy. Strach by cię trzymał, wystarczyłoby chwycić za ręce i chędożyć, i słuchać, jak błagasz, i ta twoja wąziutka, chudziutka dupa zaciskałaby się ze strachu... Rżnięcie życia mi przepada.  
       — To tak zrób — prychnął z irytacją Iorweth.  
       Dh’oine pokręciło głową, ściągając spiesznymi, niezgrabnymi ruchami przedmioty ze stołu, szukając po sakwach maści nadających się na lubrykanty. Prawie wyślizgiwały się mu z rąk, ale niedokończoną flaszkę wódki i drugą, nalewki, trzymało zaskakująco pewnie.  
       — Pij. — Przycisnęło ją elfowi do ust, mocno, przechyliło za bardzo, alkohol lał się do gardła palącą strugą, ale Iorweth usłuchał.  
       Nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciał się zadławić. Coś w nastroju chwili kazało mu słuchać i czerpać przyjemność z tego wszystkiego. Z blatu stołu wbijającego się w koniec dół pleców. Ze stanowczości mężczyzny, z jego pragnienia i szeptów o sińcach. Nawet z tej głupiej, niepokojącej ufności, że tamten go jednak nie skrzywdzi.  
       — I nie waż się trzeźwieć ani na minutę. Ja też nie zamierzam — dodał Roche po sekundzie, jakby koncyliacyjnie, chociaż nadal tonem rozkazu.  
       Ton był w sumie dobry. Przydatny, zwalniający z wątpliwości. A to, co mężczyzna dotąd robił – przyjemne. Tamto na początku, szum napięcia w uszach, iskierki lęku tańczące w żyłach. I to teraz też, tylko w całkiem inny sposób. I w sumie zostawienie chędożenia w rękach syna prostytutki wyglądało na logiczny tok postępowania.  
       Ale gdy dziedzic paru tanich burdeli, samemu się napiwszy, sięgnął mu do chustki na głowie, elf schwycił go za rękę.  
       — Bierze mnie twoje kalectwo — oznajmił mężczyzna z poalkoholową szczerością. — A chciałbym mieć jakąś przyjemność.  
       — To mógłbyś mnie powiesić — wyrwało się Iorwethowi — ale tak nie do końca, tak tylko, sprawdziłbym...  
       — Cholera. Chędożona cholera. — Dh’oine, pełne rasowej prostoty, reagowało na wszystko wulgaryzmami i seksem, znów się rzuciło pieścić, przycisnęło biodrami, Iorweth wyczuwał jego stwardniałego fiuta. — Pochędożyło cię. Popierdoliło całkiem. Właź na stół. I przestań myśleć. Gadać. Kusić.  
       — Ale on się naprawdę kiwa.  
       — Będzie śmieszniej — prychnął beztrosko Roche, teraz sprawiający wrażenie bardziej na rauszu niż kompletnie pijanego. — Mogę podeprzeć.— Pocałował go znowu, tuż pod okiem, na tyle szybko, że strach tylko mignął, przyspieszył Iorwethowi rytm serca na skurcz czy dwa. — Jeśli traktujesz to aż tak poważnie.  
       Nie, chyba nie, uznał zapytany, siadając na blacie. Podparł się rękoma – stół się zakołysał, faktycznie śmieszne uczucie – oplótł nogami Dh’oine, przyciskając je do siebie.  
       — Tak. Właśnie tak — wymamrotało. — Rób, co chcesz.  
       Najgłupsze, co mogło powiedzieć, bo Iorweth nadal nie miał pojęcia, czego właściwie chce. Miał pomysły, co jeden, to głupszy, jakieś obrazy, jakieś emocje, nieuchronnie sprzeczne. Ból i spokój, lęk i zaufanie, moja mała dzielna kurwa.  
       Roche musiał wyczuć jego wahanie, ten moment bezradnego zastygnięcia, bo dał sobie spokój z pytaniami i propozycjami, zaczął rozplątywać elfowi sznur u spodni, gryzł go wzdłuż wytatuowanych liści, szyję mocno, obojczyki lżej, już prawie tylko liżąc, sutki znów mocno, kilka razy, póki elf nie syknął z bólu – ale nie spróbował odepchnąć. I to chyba zaniepokoiło Dh’oine.  
       — Jestesz fufaj? — wymamrotało znad ssanego teraz sutka.  
       — Mhm.  
       Podniosło głowę. W głosie pojawiło się naleganie:  
       — Jesteś?  
       — Bloede pest, a gdzie miałbym być?  
       Uspokoiło się, zaczęło znowu całować i gryźć, i drapać, wszędzie, byli już półnadzy, skóra na skórze, pot mieszający się z potem. I zapach perfumowanych olejów, który przedarł się do świadomości Iorwetha, tak zupełnie nagle, poprzez ostrą, mdlącą woń alkoholu.  
       — Pachniesz faeinnewedd — wycharczał, naraz wściekły, zupełnie irracjonalnie.  
       — Kiedyś... Spodobało się mi. Silne. Długo trzyma. — Roche pchnął biodrami, raczej instynktownie, bo bez cienia finezji; zaczął masować końcówkę kręgosłupa elfa, mocno, drobnymi kółkami.  
       Przesuwał je powoli w dół. Odwracał uwagę. „Kiedyś” oznaczało wobec tego, Iorweth nie wątpił, „w trakcie pacyfikacji” albo „przy wyrzynaniu obozu partyzantów”.  
       Wyrwał się. Chwycił mężczyznę za nadgarstki, tak, by siniaczyć, odsunął od siebie jego ręce, nogami, zaplecionymi tamtemu na plecach, pchnął jego biodra na krawędź blatu. W gniewie, więc bez planu, stół się oczywiście prawie wywrócił, a elf stopą trafił tamtego w rzyć, drugą zaplątał między jego udami.  
       Jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wbił zęby w ucho Dh’oine, gryząc do krwi, sycząc, bliski furii:  
       — Nie dość, że nas zabijasz, to jeszcze kradniesz nasze kwiaty?  
       Stłumiło wybuch śmiechu. Iorweth, gryząc je wzdłuż szyi, wyczuwał wargami drżenie, wyrzucając do przodu miednicę, ocierając się, czuł drgania podbrzusza. Tudzież kiwnięcia tego przeklętego stołu.  
       Samemu elfowi stawało teraz. Napięcie zaczynało przybierać bardziej określone formy, powolutku budziło się w jego mięśniach, przeciągało. Przyjemne. Rozluźniające, o paradoksie. A przynajmniej: niosące obietnicę rozprężenia, ulgi. Przesilenie.  
       Już nie tak daleko. Ale nie teraz, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie był w końcu Dh’oine, żeby jęczeć jak dziwka  od byle dotyku.  
       Roche pozwolił elfowi na to gryzienie, na to szarpanie, na trzymanie rąk. Ale sam też to gryzł, to całował, manewrował biodrami, starał się stabilnie usiąść.  
       Iorweth go zrzucał. Jak bijatyka małych chłopców, przemknęło elfowi przez głowę. Po co się w ogóle w to pakujemy, z tego nawet potomstwa nie będzie, przyjemność może, ale tak się odzierać z godności dla skrawków rozkoszy...  
       Mężczyzna szarpnął się nagle, wyrwał dłonie, szamotali się kilka sekund, potem Dh’oine chwyciło jego ręce, przycisnęło do blatu, kolanem rozwarło nogi. Iorweth stężał. Jakby go nagle kamieniem przygniotło, ucisk w piersi, niemożność choćby poruszenia ustami, wydania dźwięku, jakim cudem powietrze w ogóle dostawało się do mu do płuc...  
       — Choooolera. — Roche z jękiem przyłożył czoło do jego obojczyka, tuż przy tatuażu. — A już tak dobrze szło. Zapomniałem się. — Przejechał mu językiem wzdłuż szyi, jakoś tak powoli i delikatnie, że Iorweth, chociaż próbował, nie umiał w sobie wzbudzić skojarzeń ze zwierzętami i obślinianiem.  
       Czuł rzęsy mężczyzny na swoim policzku, żuchwie, potem uchu. I z całej tej nocy to jedno go uderzyło, zawstydziło intymnością, chociaż przecież palce i języki sobie już zdążyli powkładać w rejona znacznie bardziej prywatne.  
       Ironizował. Zauważył, że ironizuje, to mu podpowiedziało, że się boi, że ucieka, co z kolei wywołało złość. Na siebie, Dh’oine, świat.  
       — Nie lituj się nade mną — warknął. — Nie litowałeś się nad nami przy pacyfikacji Mahakamu, nie litowałeś się na śledztwach, przy wieszaniu, przy dziesiątkowaniu, przy mordowaniu komand, nie waż się teraz litować nade mną...  
       — Ja się nie lituję — Roche wyraźnie wymawiał każdą literę, osobno, z ciężkim oddechem po sylabach, jakby zmęczony czy znudzony, czy oba naraz. — Po prostu nie lubię brać gwałtem. Nie kręci mnie.  
       — Powiedziałem, że chcę.  
       — Mhm. Ale się nie zachowu... Zresztą, co ja ci będę tłumaczył. Co mam zrobić? — prychnął, takie śmieszne wrażenie na skórze elfa. —  Ludzkiego fiuta do ust przecież nie weźmiesz... Rżnąłeś kiedyś mężczyznę? Chcesz teraz? Czy wolisz grabą? Ale nic nie musisz, dam sobie samemu radę, jak coś, tylko cię ubabram... Cholera, mówiłem, chędożenie z pytaniami.  
       Niepokój Iorwetha musiał się odbić na jego twarzy, bo Dh’oine zaczęło pieścić, mruczeć, zapewniać, że nie jest rozczarowane ani złe. Głupio gadam, pijany jestem, nie słuchaj. Zwierzę, przekonywał samego siebie Iorweth, zupełnie jak zwierzę, popatrz, nosem cię trąca, przyciska się do ciebie, jak jakaś krowa albo pies, żeby pocieszyć.  
       Pocieszyć. Przespać się raczej. Działało wszakże, odkrył z rodzajem zdumienia elf, działało, bo strach opadał powoli, aż w końcu zniknął.  
       Jednak za każdym razem, gdy Roche choćby drgnął biodrami, zsunął palce poniżej jego kości ogonowej albo położył na pośladkach, lęk natychmiast wracał. Mięśnie się zaciskały w kamień, a zęby elf zaciskał już całkiem świadomie, by nie skamleć. Sam co prawda również całował, pewnie, masował, drapał, ocierał się. Znajdował w tym sporo przyjemności – i właściwie czemu, parskał w duchu, na tym nie można skończyć, przecież tyle wystarczy, doszlibyśmy w końcu, durne, chutliwe, Dh’oinne, że też potrzebują czegoś więcej.  
       Po którymś kolejnym panicznym drgnięciu Iorwethowych nóg, mężczyzna zmełł ente przekleństwo, tym razem pomieszane z westchnieniem, i sięgnął zębami do chustki.  
       — Szszsz. Mnie tyle wystarczy. Nie będziesz musiał nic robić, nic znosić. Żadnych niegodnych fiutów w twoich szacownych otworach. — Wściekła drwina w jego głosie zaraz przeszła w łagodne, ciche: — Żadnych wspomnień. — Przytknął wargi do materiału chustki, przesunął powoli językiem, potem zaczął ssać i całować.  
       W elfie wszystko się nagle odprężyło, zapragnęło. Inaczej niż zwykle, nie płomień, a delikatnie, bliżej wzruszenia.  
       Poddania się, syknęło mu w głowie, proszę, jak te wszystkie nasze dziwki jesteś, chuć ci godność przesłania, jedno milsze słowo Dh’oinne, jedno liźnięcie i już byś padał na kolana, tyłka nadstawiał, zdradzał sprawę...  
       — Aż tak bardzo cię bierze kalectwo? Mówiłem, torturuj mnie, duś, wieszaj, to żeś nie...  
       — Chędoż się kalectwem. Ty głupi... — Zacisnął palce na ramionach elfa. — To w ogóle nie o to chodzi. W ogóle. Przysięgam.  
       — To o...  
       — Och, cholera. — Iorweth wyobraził sobie, jak Roche przewraca oczyma. — Lubię twoje blizny. I te zgrubienia przy połamanych kościach. One mnie bio... a szlag, po alkoholu jestem sentymentalny. Dowód dzielności. I w ogóle to, że mi ufasz. O to chodzi. — Zęby zacisnęły się lekko na tkaninie. — Pozwól mi zdjąć. Zajmę się tobą. Będzie ci dobrze.  
       Elf miał w głowie całą przemowę o tym, jak to nie zamierza ufać śledczym, jak to się nie nabierze na te podłe sztuczki, jak to Dh’oine ma sobie nie wyobrażać. Bardzo ładną miał tę przemowę.  
       Po czym skinął głową.  
       Dh’oine ściągnęło tę chustkę, od razu targnął nim pojedynczy dreszcz, kręgosłup się mu wygiął, biodra wcisnęły w biodra elfa.  
       — Jaki ty jesteś... — szepnęło łagodnie.  
       Iorweth musiał uczciwie przyznać, że faktycznie, było dobrze. Dość dobrze, by po chwili wywiało mu z myśli wszelkie cyniczne uwagi o synach dziwek, którzy to synowie byli w stanie, bardzo profesjonalnie, równocześnie dbać o własną przyjemność – Roche ocierał się o jego pachwinę, raz zwalniając, raz przyspieszając, a i ze wszystkiego, co wyprawiał z oczodołem, tych pocałunków, wsadzania palców, przejeżdżania zębami, ewidentnie czerpał sporo satysfakcji – oraz bawić klien... partnerów. Teraz się skupiając głównie na jądrach i członku. Naciskał, przesuwał: właściwie rzecz przypominała masturbację. Tylko cudzy dotyk zupełnie zmieniał wrażenie, czynił dziwnie bezbronnym, jakby odsłaniał nerwy.  
       Wizja – doznanie – odsłoniętych nerwów, wystających kości, surrealistyczna, połamana, majaczona, przychodząca skrawkami, towarzyszyła elfowi już do końca. Błysnęła przy wytrysku i sekundy później, gdy już odzyskał oddech i mowę, ale nie kontrolę nad sobą, wyrwała mu z ust ciche skamlenie.  
       — Marionetka — szepnął niewyraźnie, sennie, chyba niechcący, Roche. — Podrzynająca gardła, cała we krwi, takie cacuszko...  
       Bełkocze, bo go czułość bierze, jak to u Dh’oinne po seksie, uświadomił sobie Iorweth. A zaraz później: znaczy, że już po wszystkim, że tamten też już doszedł.  
       Ale gęsta, rozkoszna mgła w głowie nie pozwalała mu dociekać, jak i kiedy, śliscy i mokrzy byli obaj cali. Roche wpółleżał brzuchem na blacie, obok, oddychając ciężko – na tym się mniej więcej kończyły obecne zdolności percepcyjne Iorwetha.  
       — Powinniśmy wstać — wyrzucił z siebie, chrapliwie, na dowód, że elfom byle pochędóżka nie odbiera zdolności jasnego osądu. — Inaczej rano się obudzimy tak połamani, że ręką nie...  
       — Wydelikacone te wasze kosteczki starszego szpiku — wymamrotał mężczyzna, przejeżdżając mu palcami po ramionach, kościach niemal przebijających skórę. — Nie chce mi się. Rżnięcie, gdy druga strona staje okoniem, jest męczące.  
       Iorweth postanowił zignorować ostatnie zdanie i wybierając wygodę wypoczynku, zsunął się ze stołu. Czy właściwie bardziej stoczył. Niemal poślizgnął się na pustej butelce – Roche chyba zachichotał cicho – przeszedł chwiejnie, raczej z wyczerpania niż nietrzeźwości, te kilka kroków i zaległ na łóżku, przykrywszy się byle jak kocem. Wiedział, że powinien się czymkolwiek przemyć, inaczej rano będzie cuchnął, jak Dh’oine – będzie cuchnął Dh’oine – sił jednak starczyło mu jedynie na zawiązanie chustki i przetarcie ciała pierwszym lepszym materiałem nie będącym mundurem. Jaśkiem, znaczy.  
       Planował wcześniej prześlizgnąć się do swojej kwatery, lecz słodka niemoc w mięśniach skutecznie odbierała ochotę na nocne eskapady, a do tego, biorąc pod uwagę stopień upojenia, najmniej w drodze potknąłby się co najmniej kilka razy, budząc trzy czwarte obozu.  
          
          
       Słońce przypiekało mu czoło. Z tym ambiwalentnym wrażeniem Iorweth się obudził i odruchowo chwycił za koc, by zakryć twarz – mieli, do diaska, dzisiaj wolne, pamiętał, mógł spać do oporu, nie będzie go jasność koliła w źrenice.  
       Koc się nie poruszył. Ktoś na nim leżał. Elf, odwracając głowę, był już bliski paniki – a potem wszystko się mu przypomniało.  
       Roche leżał na tym kocu, przykryty drugim. Czyli nie spali pod jedną narzutą, tyle dobrego. Iorweth, skląwszy siebie, własną pamięć, wybiórczą odporność na alkohol (skoro już wczoraj oszalał, to dzisiaj mógłby tego, bloede pest, nie pamiętać), spróbował się jakąś dyskretnie wymknąć.  
       Próbowanie skończyło się mniej więcej tak skutecznie, jak powstanie Aelirenn. Mężczyzna jęknął głucho i nakrył twarz kocem mocniej.  
       — Nie ruszaj tej chędożonej szmaty. Ani siebie. Chyba, że żeby zasłonić słońce — wychrypiał.  
       — Czemu? — spytał odruchowo elf.  
       Już pytając, przypomniał sobie – uświadomił – odpowiedź. Ta przypadłość Dh’oinne...  
       — Kac. — Roche dosłownie wypluł to słowo. —  A ten dzisiaj to taki skurwysyn, jak ty. Ciebie — spytał przytomniej — nie suszy?  
       — Mój lud lżej znosi skutki zatrucia alkoholem.  
       Mężczyzna chyba chciał się roześmiać. Na początku wyszło coś nawet, jak śmiech, potem tylko tłumiony kaszel.  
       — Nie znacie kaca? I wy się dziwicie, że was mordują. Za to jedno — wyrzucił z siebie Roche — już zazdrość taka bierze, że nic, tylko zarżnąć.  
       To pewnie miał być dowcip. W czyichś innych ustach może nawet to byłby dowcip, może nawet Iorweth by udał urazę, a w duchu prychnął z rozbawieniem. W ustach Roche’a wszakże słowa nabierały okrucieństwa, jak drwiny katów przy egzekucji, jak śmiechy nad torturami.  
       A on wczoraj z tym katem spał.  
       — Gdzie ty...? — Mężczyzna schwycił elfa, gdy ten nieledwie panicznie zeskakiwał z posłania. — Tak wczoraj się prosiło, tak rzyci nadstawiało, a teraz się ucieka? Bez pożegnania?  
       To Roche’owy zatrucie też musi być łagodne, skoro tyle gadać może. Histeryk, skwitował Iorweth. W duchu. Na głos syknął, że wcale nie nadstawiał i w ogóle do żadnego prawdziwego stosunku nie doszło, i w ogóle co to za pomówie...  
       — O, to pamiętasz. — Dh’oine wyszczerzyło zęby. — Nie będziesz się mógł zasłaniać pomrocznością jasną.  
       — Żałuję — odparł tylko elf, wstając wreszcie.  
       — Że pamiętasz?  
       — Że to zrobiłem.  
       — Serce mam tak złamane, jak wy kuśki. — Mężczyzna chyba ziewnął, trudno było dociec na pewno, gdy twarz miał przykrytą kocem. — Zostań.  
       — Nie zamierzam ci podtrzymywać włosów, podawać miski i parzyć ziółek. — Iorweth był całkiem zadowolony z dobitności pogardy, którą napełnił głos. — Ani...  
       — Oszalałeś — oznajmił Roche; jak na skacowanego ma podejrzanie dobry humor, skonstatował elf. — To nie żadne komando, a porządna ludzka armia, my nie jesteśmy byle włóczęgami z ogonkiem u kapelusza, a oficerami. Od takich rzeczy mamy forysiów.  
       — Chcesz, żeby nas zobaczyli razem?  
       — Toż wszyscy wiedzą, że razem wczoraj piliśmy. I że nie wyszedłeś.  
       Prawda, sama prawda. Iorwethowi zrobiło się czegoś słabo. Z wściekłości. Wstydu. Lęku. Wizji przyszłego upokorzenia ze strony Dh’oinne i słusznego wyrzutu w oczach braci.  
       — Sądzę, że cały obóz już plotkuje, że cię spiłem tak, że nie miałeś siły do kwater wracać, i pewnie przesłuchiwałem... Ale nie sądzę, żeby nawet oni wpadli, cośmy naprawdę... — Roche zachichotał. — Wisisz mi jedno rżnięcie, elfie.  
       — Słucham?  
       — Skoro twierdzisz, że do niczego wczoraj nie doszło, a dojść miało, to prostą logiką jesteś mi dłużny. — Chwycił Iorwetha za przegub dłoni, pociągnął do siebie tak silnie, że ten przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że mu go wyrwie; ale wylądował tylko na łóżku, na brzuchu mężczyzny.  
       — Wcale nie masz kaca — wytknął niemal z urazą.  
       — Mam, mam. Trochę.  
       — Mówiłeś, że...  
       — A masz siebie za wielkiego skurwysyna? Wiedziałem, że w końcu przyznasz. Naciągnij kołdrę na te spiczaste uszy i śpij jeszcze. Zawołam jakiegoś szeregowca po klina.  
       — Na co ci moje zostanie? — warknął elf; nie spróbował się wszakże wyrwać. —  Wczoraj nie było dobrze...  
       — Nie? — teraz w głosie Dh’oine pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
       — Nie pozwoliłem ci. — Iorweth miał nadzieję, że brzmi obojętnie, że nikt nie słyszy, jak bardzo siebie za tę porażkę, tchórzostwo, nie znosi. — Nie miałeś przyjemności.  
       Roche ziewnął.  
       — Dziwne jesteście dzień po — oznajmił refleksyjnym tonem. — Macie jakieś poczucie winy, względem wszystkiego. Partnera, siebie, wszechświata...  
       — Może to nie „wy”, elfy, tylko ja. — „Szowinisto” dodał w duchu Iorweth.  
       — Może. Tak czy siak, nie liczyłem wczoraj na żaden seks, więc zyskałem, miałem przyjemność, jestem kontent i zawołaj mi ordynansa, skoro nie masz kaca.  
       Elf jakoś nie był w nastroju na spory. Ruszył do drzwi, próbując nie myśleć, co sobie wyobrażą żołnierze, gdy się wynurzy z kwater Roche’a potargany i byle jak naciągniętych na rzyć portkach.  
       Za drzwiami chatki oczywiście kłębił się mały tłum, namioty, ludzie... Ves, najwyraźniej czekająca na dowódcę. Pięknie.  
       — Kapitan żąda klina — rzucił beznamiętnie Iorweth, mając nadzieję, że zadanie skieruje uwagę kobiety na tory inne niż te najbardziej oczywiste. — Znaczy, dla ciebie, myślę, to prosi, żebyś złapała jakiegoś szeregowca. I dzień dobry — dodał, przypomniawszy sobie o manierach.  
       Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, bąknęła coś między „bry” a „jasne”, zawołała jakiegoś płowowłosego dzieciaka, poinformowała go, że chwilowo awansował na ordynansa – co prawda oficjalnie takowym był któryś z członków Pasów, może nawet sama Ves, ale Roche kategorycznie odmawiał wysyłania swoich ludzi na posyłki – i ma przynieść alkohol, a po południu posprzątać panu kapitanowi kwaterę.  
       — Już ja go znam — dorzuciła z uśmiechem. — Na pewno tam burdel ma... macie. Popiliście wczoraj ostro, nie?  
       Iorweth – sporo poniewczasie – zaczął się zastanawiać, jak bardzo wiejskie domki są niedźwiękoszczelne. I czy wczoraj aby na pewno nie zniżył się do głośnych krzyków, jęków, czy same łoskot nie był podpowiedzią, czy...  
       — Słychać było, żeście aż stół przewalili — ciągnęła kobieta.  
       — Nie stół, tylko zastawę. Butelki.  
       Wzruszenie ramion.  
       — Jeden pies. Musieliście być nieźle wcięci, że się wam nogi plątały. Ale spokojnie, nie dopuściliśmy z chłopakami tutaj nikogo. Nie będą podsłuchiwać, z czego się Roche po pijaku zwierza.  
       Elf odetchnął. Wierni podkomendni osłonili i jego głupotę. Dziękować, oczywiście, nie było sensu, dziewczyna pewnie by się na sugestię, że zrobiła coś dla Iorwetha, obraziła.  
       — Ves? — dobiegło ze środka. — Jeśli się skurwysyn próbuje wymknąć, to go przytrzymaj, przesłuchanie w toku. A w ogóle wejdźże, pić będziemy.  
       Kobieta błysnęła zębami, przepchnęła się przez drzwi.  
       — Dziewiąta rano, a mój kapitan już pijany. Jak to mawiają niziołki.  
       Iorweth się skrzywił.  
       — To jest stary dowcip mojego ludu. Szowinistyczny, przyznaję. Nie byliśmy wolni od błędów, niektóre z nich do dzisiaj nas prześladują, utrudniając stworzenie wspólnego frontu przeciw opresji...  
       — A podobno miałeś być naszym sojusznikiem. Zdrajca. — Głos Roche’a ociekał dramatyzmem. — Ves, zaciągnij go tutaj, zdecydowanie potrzebuje przemowy prostującej. I na mnie, jako wyższego szarżą, spada ten obowiązek.  
       — Jakiś ty gadatliwy na tym kacu — mruknął elf, z rezygnacją wracając do pomieszczenia, siadając na krześle.  
       Mężczyzna zrobił teatralnie zawiedzioną minę.  
       — Roche’a nigdy nie suszy za bardzo — oznajmiła kobieta, nieledwie z dumą, jakby wytrzymałość kapitana była orderem, przyznanym całemu oddziałowi.  
       Chłopak, ten wysłany po alkohol, zapukał ostrożnie we framugę, zerknął na poziom bałaganu, ewidentnie zadrżał wewnętrznie na myśl sprzątaniu, postawił na stole parę butelek – oraz spory kubek jakiegoś nabiału, najpewniej kefiru – został przez kapitana obsztorcowany (za to, że za głośno te butelki stawia, a w ogóle przyniósł „srogą”, chociaż Iorweth nie lubi), stuknął obcasami, zasalutował i wyszedł. Z wyraźną ulgą.  
       Elf się mu nie dziwił. Sam najchętniej by wyszedł, gdyby Roche go tak ostentacyjnie nie zatrzymywał. Gdyby wódka rano nie przypominała Cedricowego „nam nic nie zostało, tylko picie”. Gdyby ta Ves nie zaczęła robić śniadania – znaczy, nie zawołała po śniadanie z garkuchni i zagrychę, bo do tego się „robienie” sprowadzało. Dziewczyna podobno umiała szyć, cerować, gotować, skoro jednak została żołnierzem, ba, zyskała tytuł podoficerski, zachowywała się zgodnie z zawodem: jadała w kantynie albo racje wojskowe, albo to, co ukradli... znaczy, królewskim dekretem zarekwirowali z wiosek.  
       A ponieważ właśnie stali w wiosce, to jedzenie było całkiem dobre. Jajecznica. Szynka. Porządny smalec, ciężki od skwarek. Mleko, twaróg, ser, dżemy i kiszone ogórki. Nastrój był normalny, Iorweth powoli się uspokajał, katalogował wczorajszą noc jako pomyłkę, coś do zapomnienia. Coś, co się nie powtórzy, bo niezależnie od gadania Roche’owi nie mogło być wczoraj dobrze. Zamknięta rzecz. Niegroźna.  
       I mniej więcej w tym momencie, gdy elf  doszedł już do tego krzepiącego wniosku, mężczyzna, korzystając z faktu, że Ves się odwróciła, pocałował Iorwetha w kark.  
       Elf się prawie zadławił. Podłe, podłe Dh’oine zaś, gdy kobieta na nich spojrzała, zaniepokojona kaszlem, siedziało już rozwalone na krześle, jakby nigdy nic, ze zblazowanym uśmiechem błąkającym się na wargach. Oraz pytaniem:  
       — To kiedy się umawiamy na twoją samokrytykę, sk... zbłąkana owieczko?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak to zwykle: dobrze radzę nie kombinować specjalnie "co z tym realizmem", to je fantazja fantazyjna i ziemi się nie trzyma. Ani nie dociekać, czemu enty raz to samo - **mnie** bawi. Pierwsze i ostatnie uzasadnienie, Alfa i Omega PWP. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenia, ostrzeżenia... Tortury (absolutnie niedobrowolne), jednak. Poniekąd medyczne. Nie, żeby detalicznie opisane, ale poza nimi nie ma nic innego. Łamanie więźniów. Realizm zniknął hen daleko za mgłą. Wektorki władzy na Roche'a.

  
       – Cholera. Zakaziło się – w  głosie Roche'a była prawdziwa irytacja.   
       Iorwethowi nie poprawiło to nastroju. Nic by chyba zresztą nie mogło – od czasu złapania przez oddział Roche'a, dwa tygodnie temu, był na przemian bity, przypalany, podtapiany, gwałcony przedmiotami różnorakimi... i jeszcze na pewno coś, czego nie pamiętał.   
       Nadal nie sypał. Właściwie to pulsowanie gorąca i bólu, które podpowiedziało mu, że rany w oczodole zaropiały, przyniosło elfowi nadzieję na wyzwolenie. Śmierć z honorem. A przynajmniej bez zdrady.   
       – Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej. – Dh'oine brzmiało szczodrobliwie, pobłażliwie, niemal łagodnie; głos dobrego imperatora. – Przecież się tym zaraz zajmiemy.   
       Tego się właśnie Iorweth obawiał. Nie otworzył oczu – powieki miał napuchnięte – ale usłyszał szmer tkanin, stuk obcasów; Roche przeszedł obok. Zaraz potem: pociągnięcie ramion, ból w mięśniach, sekundę później to samo w miednicy, rozciągnięcie kończyn – przywiązano go. Mocno. Dłonie w rękawiczkach przytrzymały elfowi czoło, zacmokano, przesunięto mu głowę – nawet ten mały ruch bolał – wsadzono między metalowe przytrzymania, przewleczono skórzany pas, zablokowano. Zgrzyt śruby. Metal się zaczął zaciskać.   
       Iorweth uświadomił sobie, że wsadzono go między imadło, to samo, którym niedawno miażdżono mu stopy. Lęk wybuchł płomieniem – to było nowe, nowa tortura, nowy ból, nowe, nieznane, najgorsze.   
       – No, no, spokojnie. Spokojnie – wyszeptał Roche. – To dla twojego dobra. Żebyś się nie szarpał, krzywda ci się nie stała.   
       Elf się, oczywiście, bynajmniej nie poczuł uspokojony. Jeśli Dh'oine przewidywało szarpanie, to przewidywało dużo cierpienia.   
       I tak, za chwilę trzasnęło, syknęło – ogień. Ropę, owszem, można wypalić. Iorweth dostał mdłości, spróbował się szarpnąć, więzy trzymały mocno. Roche usiadł mu na brzuchu i elf nie wstrzymał jęku; kilka żeber miał pękniętych, ciało całe posiniaczone, ciężar naprawdę zabolał.   
       – No właśnie, właśnie, idioto. Krzywdę byś sobie zrobił.   
       Ciepło biło od ognia. Niewielkiego, sądząc z obszaru tego ciepła. Takiego akurat na oczodół. Małej, gorącej kulki; elf bez trudu sobie ją wyobrażał. Pewnie podlana jakimś olejem czy czarodziejską mazią, żeby za łatwo nie zgasła – więc jest błękitnawa na dole.   
       Potem nadpłynął zapach spirytusu. Mężczyzna musiał oczyścić dłonie. Biorąc pod uwagę, w jakich warunkach leżał więzień i czym go dotąd dotykano, to Iorweth nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy ironia gestu wyrwała mu z ust prawie nieświadomy śmiech.   
       – Gdybyś nie był tak głupio uparty – westchnął Roche – i się przez te tygodnie nie rzucał, nie miałbyś rozwalonego przełyku i mógłbym ci dać alkoholu. Ale tak... Bez znieczulenia będziesz musiał. Ale to twoja wina, twój wybór. Ja bym nigdy nie szczędził...   
       – Zamknij się – wychrypiał Iorweth; nie miał siły słuchać tego udawanego współczucia, a na ból będzie znaleźć musiał.   
       – Niewdzięczny z ciebie pacjent. Ale to typowe, typowe. Lekarz się zawsze nasłucha... – Roche był taki rozbawiony, tak lekko mówił, ze strachu wszystko się elfowi wywracało w żołądku.   
       Krótko. Sekundy później nóż dotknął ropy, naciął bąbel, palce nacisnęły i strach zniknął, zniknęły wszelkie myśli, zastąpione bólem. Teraz jeszcze znośnym, wystarczyło zacisnąć zęby, skupić się na oddechu, przypomnieć sobie o tysiącu gorszych razów, o tysiącu lepszych, uciec w cokolwiek. Ale kiedy chwilę później do wstępnie wyczyszczonej rany przyłożono płomień, cierpienie przekroczyło wytrzymałość więźnia. Ciemność pod powiekami wybuchła tysiącem kolorów, czas stanął. Elf krzyczał, oczywiście, wił się i prosił – ale nie umiałby powiedzieć, kiedy i jak, ból zastąpił wszystkie miary i porządki.   
       – Ej, ej, ej – szeptał Roche. – Spokojnie. Szszsz. Ciii. Toż ja to dla twojego dobra robię. Zakażenie mogłoby się rozwinąć, przenieść, jeszcze byś zachorzał i umarł, i nic nie powiedział. Taka strata dla króla. Nie mógłbym dopuścić.   
       Szept był delikatny, ciepły, naprawdę łagodny. Niedobry znak, więc Iorweth zaczął prosić żarliwiej, szybciej, jęki i chlipanie mieszały słowa. Roche go zignorował, przesuwał płomień metodycznie, centymetr po centymetrze, długo trzymał w każdym miejscu. Aż nie tylko wypalał ropę, ale i topił skórę, aż ogień dotykał kości – to króciuteńko, elf nie zdążył zemdleć.   
       Iorweth nie utrzymałby już zamkniętego oka, ale to nie miało znaczenia, i tak nie widział świata, tylko jakieś plamy: ciemność, jasność, czerwień, zygzaki. Wizję kształtowały mu kolejne fale cierpienia. Pewnie łzy leciały mu po policzku, bo Roche przecierał czasem palcami skronie więźnia – tę słabość elf sobie wypomni później, jeśli jakieś później będzie, bo czas to taki wzniosły, abstrakcyjny, skomplikowany koncept, zbyt trudny, by go pojąć przy tym natężeniu bólu.   
       To „później” w jakimś momencie nadchodzi. Roche zabiera płomień, ale jeszcze nie czuć dymu, ciepło nadal znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko skóry.   
       – No, tyle chyba starczy... – mruczy mężczyzna, a potem rzuca nagle: – Kim jesteś, elfie?   
       Jest tyle odpowiedzi. Ale większości Dh'oinne nie akceptują, a i z pośród pozostałych kilku trudno wybrać, chociaż Iorweth – nie, nie on, jakiś tępy, zwierzęcy głos przetrwania wewnątrz niego, Iorwetha nie ma, wypalono go do cna – przeczuwa, że to nie ma aż takiego znaczenia. Tylko bardzo nie chce powrotu tego sprzed chwili, więc bardzo chce zadowolić Roche'a, więc...   
       – Bandytą... terrorystą... mordercą.   
       To przecież marne słowa, można skłamać, nikt nie sprawdzi, to nie zdrada, tylko polityka, taktyczny odwrót, chronienie siebie, rozsądek.   
       Roche nie odpowiedział nic, ale na oczodół spadły pierwsze krople chłodnego, cudownie chłodnego, płynu, a do woni spalonej skóry dołączył spokojny, kojący zapach dymu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Varia** : głupiutkie, błahe, się napisało. Podobno "trochę nawet czułe", zabójstwo na tle erotycznym mamy (właściwie przyczyny inne niż erotyczne były, no ale w narracji to się łączy) i Iorwetha obciągającego Roche'owi.

  
Iorweth miał suchą skórę, suchuteńką, jak ta ściółka pod ich stopami – od tygodni nie padało – suchą, szorstką i słoną. Roche nie wiedział, czemu zwraca uwagę na takie detale ani czemu niby jest nimi zaskoczony. Sucha, szorstka, jasne, partyzantka oznacza wszystko, tylko nie luksusy; słona, oczywiście, od potu.   
       Polizał te liście na obojczyku i szyi elfa, w jakimś irracjonalnym odruchu szukania chłodu, wilgoci, miękkości albo już nawet goryczy. Jakby farba tatuażu mogła mu zostać na języku.   
       Iorweth, rzecz jasna, nie miał pojęcia o całej tej poetyczności, więc zareagował fizjologicznie, przewidywalnie oraz prosto: przygryzł wargi, tłumiąc jęk, wygiął plecy w łuk i spróbował równocześnie odsunąć głowę od Vernona, wyrwać się, i pchnąć biodrami do przodu, bliżej niego.   
       Drzewo, o które się opierał, trochę mu tę pierwszą część utrudniało.   
       — Zdecydowałbyś się — sarknął mężczyzna.   
       Zaraz znowu liżąc tatuaż. Reakcja elfa była właściwie całkiem podniecająca. Jakby te liście były rodzajem instrukcji erotycznej, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Roche, „by doprowadzić do szaleństwa, dotknij tutaj”.   
       — To nie chcę. Tak po namyśle — wydyszał Iorweth; po chrapliwym tonie trudno było rozpoznać, kpi czy mówi serio.   
       — Nie o taką decyzję mi chodziło, no ale... — Vernon przesuwał teraz językiem wyżej, wzdłuż żuchwy i kości policzkowych tamtego, podrapanych od kory; tak, suchych, bardzo suchych, jak ona sama. — Znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż gwałty robiłem już Wiewiórkom.   
       Elf zastygł. Do mężczyzny doszło, gwałtownie cucąc, że tego właśnie mówić nie powinien. W ogóle nie powinien wspominać o... pracy. Tylko było już za późno. Iorweth go odepchnął. Tym razem nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że naprawdę.   
       Głupi, nieracjonalny fiut. Przecież to nie tak, że dotąd swołoczy umykało, iż Roche jest dowódcą Niebieskich Pasów. Najwyraźniej po prostu nie lubiła o tym myśleć. Jak dziecko. Co Vernona cholernie zirytowało.   
       — Głuchota ci jeszcze do ślepoty doszła? — warknął, chwytając elfa za włosy i w pasie, przyciągając do siebie, nagle w rzyci mając, że pewnie sprawia ból. — Zwisa mi, czy cię po dobroci biorę. Za to fiuta mi skręca.   
       Iorweth spojrzał w dół, chyba odruchowo, z cieniem strachu w spojrzeniu. Zaraz się opanował, tego jednego momentu wszakże wystarczyło, by Vernonowi zaschło w gardle, przyjemne ciepło napełniło podbrzusze. Lubił, cholera, cudzy strach. Bardzo. To miłe poczucie władzy.   
       Bezpieczeństwa. Za bezpieczeństwem szło przypomnienie, że przecież elf bywał ostatnio całkiem znośny, a to ich wspólne chędożenie – co najmniej zadowalające.   
       Przy następnych słowach mężczyzna złagodził głos, rozluźnił palce.   
       — Już, już, chodź tu. Przecież tobie też było dobrze. Sam zacząłeś. — Wsadził mu dłonie pod te podarte szmaty, które Wiewiórki nazywały mundurem, i z niemal ulgą stwierdził, że Iorweth odpręża się pod dotykiem. — Dokończymy, potem się będziesz obrażał.   
       Elf pokręcił przecząco głową. Już bez strachu, jedynie z determinacją.   
       — Straciłem ochotę — oznajmił dostojnie, odsuwając Roche’owe ręce.   
       Naprawdę dostojnie. Jakby był królem w samym środku narad pokojowych. Vernona to, fortunnie dla Wiewiórki, ubawiło.   
       — Kto oferuje i zabiera, ten się w piekle poniewiera — wypomniał.   
       Ku jego zdumieniu Iorweth argument chyba wziął na poważnie. Czy przynajmniej z dozą namysłu.   
       — Mogę ci obciągnąć — zaproponował wreszcie, beznamiętnym tonem kontraktu handlowego. — Skoro tak ci zależy.   
       Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, mimo narastającego pragnienia.   
       — A kto ciebie, kroplo szacownej starszej krwi, takich niegodnych słów nauczył?   
       Wzruszenie ramion.   
       — Niewola.   
       To z kolei wywołało u Roche’a niezadowolone syknięcie. Myśl, że ktoś inny katował jego elfa była raczej irytująca, chociaż już wyobrażenie, że co ten ktoś robił, całkiem przyjemne.   
       — Skoro wolisz... — mruknął. — Mnie tam twoja rzyć odpowiada, ale jeśli masz jakieś kompleksy, przytyłeś albo co, to proszę bardzo.   
       „Przytyłeś” brzmiało cokolwiek okrutnie w kontekście tego, co Vernon wyczuwał pod palcami: kości obleczone skórą. Iorweth wszakże tylko potaknął, uklęknął, dopchnął mężczyznę do drzewa, o które chwilę temu sam się opierał. Na chwilę przyłożył czoło do miednicy Roche’a – dziwnie delikatny gest – a potem przeszedł do rzeczy.   
       Obciągał sprawnie, bez certolenia: żadnych długich, pornograficznych liźnięć czy innych wygłupów, zęby ani język nie wchodziły w drogę. Nieźle go przyuczyli w tej niewoli, przemknęło Vernonowi przez głowę, tyleż zaskoczone, co wściekłe.   
       Gniew kazał mu mocniej zaciskać pięść we włosach elfa, prychnąć – wydyszeć – jedną albo dwie niepotrzebnie złośliwe uwagi. Z kolei świadomość durnoty reakcji emocjonalnej kazała mu grać nonszalancję, opierać dłoń o biodro, bawić się nożem do rzucania, chociaż z każdą sekundą nogi miękły mu coraz bardziej, coraz trudniej było ustać bez podparcia, a rzeczywistość zdawała się oddalać...   
       Żołnierz jaśnie pana hrabiego wszedł na polankę. I zdębiał. Zdębiał też Roche – seks, owszem, skupia na sobie uwagę, ale żeby aż nie usłyszeli kroków? – on jednak miał znacznie lepszy refleks. Tudzież nóż w dłoni. A hrabia i tak był kawał chuja.   
       Żołnierz nie zdążył nawet wydać dźwięku. Osunął się na kolana, bardzo malowniczo, rękojeść wystawała mu z czaszki. Elf spróbował się odsunąć, odwrócić, sprawdzić, ale Vernon przytrzymał go mocniej, wcisnął twarz w swoje krocze, zablokował ruch.   
       — Nic. To nic. Dalej — wyrzucił chrapliwie mężczyzna; zaczynało do niego dochodzić, że właśnie zabił w trakcie pochędóżki i tej myśli, sytuacji, niemal starczyło, by skończył tu, teraz, natychmiast, a nie był pewien, czy chce, Iorwethowi szło całkiem nieźle.   
       Trupa miał idealnie przed oczyma. Trup człowieka w tle, dowódca Wiewiórek na kolanach, z jego, Roche’a, fiutem w ustach. Cholera. Cholera jasna. Samo podsumowanie brzmiało ekstatycznie. Vernonowi przed oczyma zaczęły śmigać kolory, wszystko – myśli, uczucia, wrażenia – skondensowało się w tym pierdolonym chuju, jakby nie istniało nic innego niż fiut i pieszczącego go usta, i zwłoki, i świadomość, że się zabiło z tym fiutem między cudzymi wargami, i to było tak bardzo, cholera, tak bardzo...   
       Wytrysk naprężył mężczyźnie ciało, zacisnął wargi, zatrzymał powietrze w płucach. Na kilka sekund, potem Roche’a ogarnęła równie znajoma fala odprężenia, lekkiej beztroski. Już po wszystkim. Dobrze. Dobrze.   
       Dobrze też – rozum Vernonowi wracał – że wpadł na nich człowiek hrabiego, nie ktoś z komanda, zabicia towarzysza broni Iorweth by nie zniósł, nie wybaczył, szalałby z poczucia winy, wściekły pies.   
       Sama ta myśl była tak rozkoszna, tak przyjemna – zabijać, torturować Wiewiórki i chędożyć ich dowódcę, w tej samej chwili – że aż bolesna, skręcająca podbrzusze w daremnej próbie wywołania wzwodu. Za szybko.   
       Elf tymczasem oddycha głębiej, wysuwa się spod dłoni mężczyzny. Odwróci głowę czy wstanie, zastanawia się Roche, i co właściwie bym wolał, co byłoby zabawniejsze, lepsze, ciekawsze...   
       Iorweth odwrócił głowę. Zamarł. Ale gdy po paru sekundach przeszedł do mówienia, brzmiał już raczej spokojnie:   
       — Nie sądziłem, że wasza rasa może mnie jeszcze czymś obrzydzić. Że nie widziałem wszystkiego, każdej zdrady i ohydy... Ale jak to w sumie nic dziwnego, że akurat dowódca Pasów zapukał od spodu. Udowodnił mą omylność.   
       Błogość orgazmu odbierała Vernonowi siły czy ochotę na złość.   
       — Uwielbiam, jak pierdolisz o pogardzie tudzież rasowej wyższości z resztkami mojej spermy na wargach. Bo jakoś starsza krew nie umie ci kuśki postawić.   
       Przyciągnął elfa do siebie, leniwie: właściwie po prostu przejechał mu dłonią po plecach i boku, a watażka podążył za tym niewielkim naciskiem.   
       — Kto to był? — spytał po paru sekundach ciszy.   
       Mężczyzna bawił się jego włosami, tuż nad karkiem. Nadal nie miał nastroju, by robić wiele więcej, a już z pewnością nie chciał wdawać się w jakieś dyskusje o pechowych pracownikach hrabiego.   
       — Dh’oine — oznajmił wobec tego, podkreślając ziewnięciem i wzruszeniem ramion pogardę po równi dla trupa oraz Iorwetha, a przy okazji ideologii Wiewiórek w ogóle. — Ludź. Nie sądziłem, że cię obchodzimy.   
       Chwila błogiej ciszy. Roche walczył z sennością, coraz wolniej poruszał palcami. Elf, jak na złość, tym razem został, zamiast zniknąć zaraz po chędożeniu. A tak się wcześniej rzucał i uciekać chciał.   
       Coś niepewnego było w sposobie, w jaki przywarł do Vernona, bliżej niż zwykle, dłużej, nie odwracając głowy, przeciwnie, uciekając spojrzeniem do mężczyzny. Ten, westchnąwszy w duchu, chwycił Iorwetha za koniuszki uszu, zaczął zwijać lekko, prawie pieszczotliwie. Watażka nie zareagował, nie spróbował się wyrwać; niepokojące, dziwne, nie takie.   
       — To dobrze, że jednego mniej — przyznał wreszcie. — Ciekawiło mnie po prostu.   
       Roche parsknął krótkim, sardonicznym śmiechem:   
       — Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że śmierć człowieka wytrąci z równowagi akurat ciebie.   
       — Nie w tym rzecz. Nie w tym. Tylko... — Elf poruszył niemo wargami, a potem wstał gwałtownie, strząsnął z siebie ziemię i liście.   
       Vernon uniósł brwi.   
       — Nawet ciebie Dh’oinne nie obchodzą — zauważył watażka, ni to z rozbawieniem, ni to z namysłem, ni to wreszcie z melancholią; strzepywał teraz jakiś urojony pyłek z tatuaży, bardzo manierycznym gestem. — Nawet ciebie.   
       Coś mu podpowiadało, nawet przez mgłę rozprężenia, że nie powinien pozwalać tamtemu odchodzić, powinien drążyć sprawę. Sam ten sentyment go zirytował, no bo doprawdy, co mu zależało na durnych elfich wygłupach? Na jakimś cholernym terroryście, który tylko swojej ochocie do nadstawiania rzyci zawdzięczał, że Roche go jeszcze nie łamał kołem?   
       Wobec czego na „va faill” tamtego nawet nie odpowiedział, ledwie skinął głową, tak udatnie przykrywając rzecz usypaniem, że sam potem – o minutę czy dwie, gdy się ocknął i zaczął zbierać, ukrywać ciało oraz ślady – nie był pewien, czy w ogóle wykonał jakiś gest, czy może po prostu kleiły się mu powieki.


	10. Nocka za nocką, za nocką nocka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To żeby tak tak nudno nie były - Biała Rayla/Iorweth. Winić/chwalić należy: crack pairing meme, moje id, Id Lady, mój fetysz na kalectwa i foe-yay - ogólnie, wińcie moje id, jeśli kogoś musicie. Ja go niczego nie mam żalu, to w sumie... zabawne w pisaniu było.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Varia**  
>  Jak to u mnie: długa rozbiegówka fabularna, uciekanie od treści w dystans narratora, kilometrowych monologów i dialogów za to **nie ma** (też jestem zdumiona), o ile pierwszy stosunek można jeszcze nazwać dobrowolnym, to ten drugi nijak nie, tortury fizyczne i psychiczne, potencjalnie groźne rzeczy przy oczach robione (to triggeruje przynajmniej parę osób, które znam, więc osobno) - ale bez oślepiania. Wektorki władzy się zmieniają w czasie. Dużo fantazji, absurdu i cracku (jakby czegoś innego się w tej serii spodziewano). Tekst się prawie idealnie w połowie dzieli na dwie części, dosyć różne formalne - pierwsza to taki prawie-a-gen, z seksem opisanym pobieżnie i w tle, drugie to już moje-idporno vel opis tortur (i seksu).  
>  Jeśli czegoś nie wymieniłam, to kopnąć mnie w komentarzach.

 

Robią to celowo. Żeby ją tym silniej upokorzyć. Rayla była pewna i ta pewność czyniła jej nienawiść do Wiewiórek jeszcze zimniejszą, straszniejszą. Chłodna klinga, tak ją sobie wyobrażała.  
       W ogóle wyobrażała sobie broń. Jej ciężar. Fakturę klingi, te wszystkie zagłębienia, kształt wygodny dla palców. Wolała tak. Wolała tak niż fantazjować – żałosne! – że ma rękę. Wspominać. Wspomnienia powinny być tylko paliwem dla nienawiści, nie okazją do chlipania nad sobą.  
       Zwłaszcza gdy te chuje i tak nie dawały jej zapomnieć. Teoretycznie z łaski. Z szacunku. Wzięły ją żywcem. Nie storturowały na śmierć przy najbliższym postoju. Dręczyły ją – droczyły się z nią – często i długo, ale nie na śmierć. Bez okaleczania. Cipy jej nie nasmarowały miodem i nie wsadziły w mrowisko, jak to paru innym złapanym kobietom się stało.  
       Upokorzenie waliło Raylę w mordę za każdym razem, gdy otwierała oczy. A musiała je otwierać, bo popełnić samobójstwa też jej skurwiele nie dali. Podobno dlatego, że chcieli negocjować wymianę jeńców.  
       Bzdura. Nikt z Wiewiórkami wymieniać jeńców nie będzie, nie tylko dlatego, że rzadko dawały się brać żywcem. Chodziło im więc tylko o zabawę, o poniżenie, o którąś z ich beznamiętnie okrutnych gierek. Teraz zaś jeszcze dorzucili sobie nową. Skoro Rayla nie ma ręki, to dadzą jej na strażnika elfa bez oka. Logiczne, cholera. Logiczne.  
       Elf też nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Siedziała w niewoli już dość długo, by poznać. Skrzywienie wargi, zmrużenie powieki, napięcie mięśni, zarzucenie tymi wiewiórczymi warkoczami. On pewnie też widział w zadaniu kpinę albo litość. I może nawet słusznie, bo wiedziała, że razem z okiem stracił oddział.  
       A może niesłusznie, bo kobieta tyle razy słyszała, jak to Wiewiórki obnosiły ze stratami, jak to podkreślały, że nie ginie ten, co nic nie robi, że wygrana wymaga poświęceń. Najsłynniejsi dowódcy, ci, których imiona wymiano ze czcią, zdążyli przez te miesiące wytracić już i po kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy. Dlaczego niby w tym przypadku miałoby być inaczej? Blizny oraz okaleczenia były dla walczących nieludzi tylko powodem do chwały. Równie dobrze mogli kalece przydzielić zadanie pilnowanie kaleki, żeby zapewnić jej – tej pierwszej – jakąś rozrywkę podczas rekonwalescencji. Rana w oczodole była przecież świeża, nadal nakładano na nią opatrunki.  
       Tak czy siak, rzecz z pewnością była przytykiem wobec Raylii. Czym była wobec tamtego elfa niespecjalnie ją obchodziło; aczkolwiek zajmowało myśli w te długie, przeraźliwie długie godziny, która spędzała w obozie sama. Wiewiórki nie brały wielu jeńców – a jeszcze mniej z nich dożywało końca tygodnia.  
       Elf miał na imię „Iorweth”. Inni tak się do niego zwracali, stąd wiedziała; bo do niej, oczywiście, tamten nie raczył się odezwać ani słowem. Chociaż pilnował ją od tygodnia, codziennie po kilka godzin. Jedzenie i picie po prostu jej podsuwał, na jej prośby (musiała się czasem gdzieś wyszczać, umyć, cokolwiek) reagował po prostu wstawaniem na nogi albo jeśli stał, ruchem w odpowiednim kierunku.  
       Jakby Rayla była jakimś chędożonym zwierzęciem gospodarskim. Nie, jakimś meblem. Do zwierząt zwykle się jednak mówi. I wszystkie pozostałe Wiewiórki czasem się do niej odzywały. Oschle, krótko, czysto informacyjnie, ale zawsze. Niektóre nawet próbowały zaczynać jakieś rodzaje pogawędek, ale kobieta natychmiast je ucinała. Przyzwyczajenie, przywiązanie to było największe niebezpieczeństwo niewoli. Łamało. A Rayla nie zamierzała dać się tym bydlakom złamać.  
         
          
Ćwiczyła. Nieludzie pozwalały jej ćwiczyć, bez broni czy choćby patyka w ręku. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że je to bawiło, że widziały w tym rodzaj poniżenia czy żartu – ale Rayla nie dbała o to. Grunt, że mogła ćwiczyć, utrzymywać formę, nie wypadać tak bardzo z rutyny. Jeśli bogi dadzą, to wiewiórcze fiuty przekonają się jeszcze, jak wielki błąd popełniły, lekceważąc ludzką kobietę.  
       Iorweth też ćwiczył, odkryła, wracając znad potoku, tym razem pilnowana przez Gwylenn, młodziutką, rudowłosą elfkę. Stał na polanie, pełniącej rolę prowizorycznej areny oraz strzelnicy. I ćwiczył. Strzelanie.  
       Dureń. Rayla poczuła przypływ złośliwej satysfakcji.  
       — Na co ci to? — krzyknęła; bez „głupcze”, bólu w niewoli miała dosyć i bez prowokowania. — W strzelaniu brak oka nie przeszkadza. Walczyć wręcz jest trudniej, tego się nie nauczysz, nie zdążysz, zaciukają cię w pierwszej bitwie.  
       Odwrócił głowę, mocno, nienaturalnie, ograniczenie pola widzenia można byłoby z tego co do centymetra wyliczać. Twarz miał idealnie obojętną. Patrzył na kobietę przez chwilę. Gwylenn ją ciągnęła, wyraźnie zirytowana – i wtedy właśnie tamten łaskawie odpowiedział.  
       — To dla odprężenia, nie ćwiczeń.  
       Raylę, która spodziewała się wszystkiego, łącznie z biciem, tylko nie odpowiedzi, na sekundę zatkało. Ale tylko na sekundę.  
       — Umiesz mówić — stwierdziła, przeciągając sylaby. — I to nawet we wspólnym. A już myślałam, że ci też język i jaja ciachnęli.  
       Gwylenn szarpnęła ją, uderzyła, jeszcze nie mocno.  
       — Vort, Gwylenn, beágh — poprosił elf. — Ja się tym zajmę.  
       Tym. Oczy-cholera-wiście. Gwylenn, obrzuciwszy ich oboje chłodnym spojrzeniem, odeszła. I to już powiedziało Raylii wiele – bo Iorweth może rzucił to grzecznościowe „beágh”, ale więcej niż słowa trzeba byłoby, żeby nic nie znaczący rekonwalescent zwolnił strażniczkę z obowiązków. A tutaj proszę. Rekonwalescent najwyraźniej nie taki nieważny.  
       Elf podszedł bliżej, zatrzymał się o krok od najemniczki. Przekręcił głowę.  
       — Istnieje dość prosty sposób, by ci udowodnić, że genitaliów mi też nie ucięto — zauważył.  
       Ani drgnęła. Wiewiórki nie miały serca, ale miały honor.  
       — Pewnie. Zgwałć inwalidkę. Najlepiej związaną. Dowód, że masz jaja. Rzeczywiście. — Patrzyła mu w oczy, spokojnie, nawet zakołysała biodrami, wypchnęła je trochę do przodu, wszystko bardzo prowokacyjnie.  
       Niech tamten widzi, że ona się naprawdę nie boi, naprawdę ma go w dupie. Chociaż elf nie dał po sobie poznać, że w ogóle całe to przedstawienie zauważył.  
       — Ty też ćwiczysz — stwierdził, przechylając głowę trochę w bok. — Widziałem.  
       Widział, pewnie. Chyba jedyne momenty, gdy w ogóle ją zauważał – ale za to wtedy wpatrywał się w kobietę intensywnie, niemal przepalając ją wzrokiem, jakby chciał ją wyciąć z krajobrazu. Albo ją w tym krajobrazie zapamiętać. Nie wiedziała, co gorsze; zresztą, to i tak nie miało znaczenia.  
       — Też bez sensu. Bez czegoś w roli miecza — dorzucił Iorweth.  
       — Nie dalibyście mi nawet kamienia. Tak bardzo się boicie. — Uniosła podbródek.  
       Elf przekręcił trochę głowę, znowu. Najwyraźniej nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do braku oka. Jego własna słabość. Do pary z jej słabością. Nadal widziała w tym drwinę, nie szansę, jeszcze nie. Żadnej nadziei. Nadzieja byłaby zbyt absurdalna, za łatwa do skruszenia. Pozwalać sobie na nadzieję to pozwalać sobie na bycie złamanym, kiedyś tam, w przyszłości.  
       — Moglibyśmy poćwiczyć razem. Na kije. Jeśli dasz słowo, że nie spróbujesz uciec. Że będziesz przestrzegać zasad. Bez robienia prawdziwej krzywdy.  
       I właśnie dlatego teraz ta nadzieja w niej wybuchła. Nadzieja, radość, podniecenie. Spróbowała się opanować. W końcu ten skurwiel mógł ją zwodzić. Mógł nie być w stanie załatwić pozwolenia na danie jej choćby listka. Mógł mówić ot, tak, bez zastanowienia, za godzinę już zapomnieć.  
       — Widzę, że chcesz — głos Iorwethowi złagodniał tak bardzo, że aż brzmiał jak cudzy. — To jutro. I tak cię miałem pilnować.  
         
          
Swołocz musiała coś znaczyć w tych komandach. Rayla najwyraźniej nie była na bieżąco – ale to nic dziwnego, trzymali ją już tutaj kilka miesięcy, a czołówka Wiewiórczych bohaterów zmieniała się błyskawicznie. Kto najwięcej narżnął, kto najokrutniej, kto wymyślił nową metodę tortur. Złamane chuje. Ciekawe, co zrobił ten kaleka, że poważali go dosyć, by pozwolić mu przynieść jej nie jakiś tam kijaszek, a solidny, długi kij, idealny do walki. Ciekawe, kogo zamordował. Ilu. I jak.  
       Musiał być potworem. Ale potworem, który dał jej teraz szansę na solidne ćwiczenia, poruszanie się, swobodę. Potworem, który całkiem nieźle walczył... chociaż widać było, że ograniczone pole mu przeszkadza. Za często nerwowo zerkał na prawo, zostawiał przez to, paradoksalnie, lewą stronę odsłoniętą. Nie umiał jeszcze dość dobrze oszacować odległości i próbował to nadrabiać, uderzając wyprzedzająco, zataczając czubkiem kija szerokie kręgi, daleko od siebie. Za daleko, przez to też się odsłaniał, wychylał za bardzo, przesuwał punkt ciężkości. Nietrudno byłoby mu wytrącić broń z ręki. Albo jego z równowagi.  
       Nietrudno, gdyby Rayla miała tę pierdoloną prawą dłoń. Co prawda nie mogła powiedzieć, że nigdy nie walczyła lewą ręką, ale sama świadomość braku drugiej kończyny, niemożności przerzucenia się, robiła swoje. Do tego osłabienie, tygodnie bez odpowiedniego treningu, wreszcie to dziwne wrażenie w kikucie, jakby ta ręka nadal tam była, zwiększona wrażliwość na ból...  
       Oboje przegraliby każdą normalną walkę. Z sobą mogli walczyć niemal wyrównanie, chociaż Rayla wygrywała trochę częściej. Miała doświadczenie, a i elfi refleks działał tutaj przeciwko swojemu właścicielowi, sprawiając, że tamten więcej ryzykował, więcej dostrzegał – a więc reagował bardziej panicznie na wszystko, co wydawało się mu nadchodzić z prawej lub być już blisko – czyniąc jego ruchy gwałtowniejszymi i przez ten brak oka bardziej przewidywalnymi.  
       Chociaż swołocz się uczyła. Szybko. Przewaga wygranych kobiety stopniała już po kilkunastu potyczkach. Po kolejnych tygodniach Iorweth zaczął wygrywać częściej: jego błędy łatwiej było wyeliminować niż ogólne osłabienie i wypadnięcie z kondycji dziewczyny.  
         
          
Koniec kija naciskał jej na krtań. Elf, jak to zwykle on, stał nad nią bez słowa. Ani „wygrałem”, ani „wstawaj”, ani „dalej”. Kiedy to on przegrywał, milczał tak samo. Co było podobno dziwne, z tego, co Rayla zdołała wyciągnąć z rozmów nieludzi, jej kaleka – jej potwór – był raczej typem chędożącej gaduły.  
       Chociaż przy tych ich ćwiczeniach traktował ją przynajmniej w miarę równo. Nie dawał forów, ale też się nie znęcał ani nie wywyższał. Wystarczyło, że raz na niego warknęła i przestał próbować pomagać jej przy wstawaniu z ziemi. Poza ćwiczeniami też z nią teraz gawędził, głównie o walkach, ale zawsze, niekiedy nawet próbował żartować. Jak na skurwiela był w porządku. Jak na skurwiela.  
           
         
       — Pewnie bolało w chuj? — spytała lekko, odruchowo właściwie, jakby z towarzyszem broni rozmawiała.  
       — Oko? Zemdlałem. — Iorweth przechylił głowę w tył, oparł o drzewo.  
       Nie zapytał o rękę. Pewnie, tę historię musiały znać wszystkie Wiewiórki. Chuj, który w końcu Raylii łapę urżnął, był bohaterem komand. Przez jakiś czas. Póki nie zginął od kaedweńskiej kuszy.  
       Nagle poczuła złość.  
       — Tatuaże — odparła.  
       Elf zamrugał.  
       — Tak. Trochę.  
       — Wziąłeś wtedy fisstech?  
       Zaprzeczył.  
       — Wódkę?  
       Skrzywił wargi. Tak, łyknął, nie może być z siebie dumny, zrozumiała.  
       Przejechała palcami po liściach na jego skórze. Oczekiwała, prawdę mówiąc, że drań odtrąci jej rękę, może nawet uderzy. Ale tylko odetchnął głębiej, jeszcze odchylił głowę, ukazując więcej tatuażu. Szła więc dalej, położyła już całą dłoń, przesunęła ją wzdłuż farby. W dół. I z powrotem. Jeszcze raz. Cały czas czekała na szarpnięcie czy uderzenie, czy choćby odsunięcie – ale elf nie reagował.  
       Rayla nie do końca rozumiała, czemu właściwie robi to, co robi. Powinna przestać. Skurwiel był skurwielem najpewniej wyjątkowego autoramentu, skoro mógł jej załatwić te ćwiczenia. Miała się nie przywiązywać. Nie wolno jej było się przywiązywać – ale też, z drugiej strony, nie czuła ani śladu przywiązania. Nawet nienawiść w niej nie zmalała, spowszedniała prędzej.  
       Nie spała z nikim od miesięcy. Bywały takie wieczory, że miała ochotę gryźć palce z tej przeklętej chcicy. Jeśli teraz skurwiel nie zamierzał protestować, chętnie sobie te miesiące odbije.  
       Wsadziła mu ręce pod koszulę. Powolutku, żeby się nie spłoszył, żeby nawet nie zauważył, co też ona wyprawia – aż do chwili, gdy będzie mu głupio przerwać. Podrapała go lekko. Ścisnęła za sutki. Żadnej reakcji. Ani przyzwolenia, ani odmowy. Cholernie irytujące, więc po prostu przesunęła swoje biodra naprzeciw jego, otarła się, docisnęła.  
       — Gdybym chciał cię wziąć — oznajmił Iorweth, nie unosząc głowy ani powiek — po prostu bym to zrobił. Choćby gwałtem. Dawno temu.  
       — Nie o twoje chcenie mi chodzi — warknęła; naprawdę warknęła, bez żadnego krygowania, bez lęku, i to ją zaalarmowało, ale było już za późno, by się wycofać.  
       Gdy nie można się zaś wycofać, należy szarżować. Ugryzła elfa w ucho, dłoń włożyła za pas, zaczęła rozluźniać spodnie. Przez tkaninę wyczuwała własne ciało, mogłaby sobie wsadzić palce między uda, jeśli świętoszek chędożony nadal nie zamierzałaby choćby drgnąć.  
       Ale jednak drgnął. Gdzieś tak w momencie, kiedy właśnie ręką chwyciła go za fiuta, zaczęła nakierowywać, ocierać sobie o rytmicznie poruszane biodra.  
       Drgnął, rzucił się, chwycił ją za ramiona – silniejszy, więcej ćwiczący, jednak trochę lepiej odżywiony – i zamiast przytrzymać czy odepchnąć, okręcił i rzucił na drzewo. Zamienił role. Przez sekundę mrugała, szorstka kora na policzku, czole, nawet powiekach; potem znów ją odwrócił. Bez wysiłku. Jak szmacianą lalkę. Zawarła nogi, raczej odruchowo niż z lęku. Sama przecież chciała. Otworzył je ponownie, kolanem.  
       — Czyli jednak wolisz gwałtem? — syknęła.  
       — Samaś się przed sekundą pchała — odparł, bardzo nieuważnie, zajęty szarpaniem się z jej bluzką i spodniami.  
       Były proste, jenieckie, wiązane konopnym sznurem. Buty miała tylko nadal własne, te z oddziału, porządne. Resztę jej ubrań rozkradły Wiewiórki.  
       Były proste, ale jednak sznurowane, a utrata oka, Rayla wiedziała z doświadczeń wielu towarzyszy, najbardziej utrudniała właśnie te drobne, precyzyjne czynności, wykonywane zwykle tuż przy twarzy. Elfik miał więc przez chwilę problem, zaplątał się, nie patrzył na kobietę. Tyle jej wystarczyło, by wyswobodzić ręce, objąć go jedyną dłonią i kikutem za szyję. Nie mogła już teraz zapobiec, to niech chociaż tamten nie sądzi, że ją przymusił, niech tej radości nie ma.  
       — Zdejmij to — zażądała, przesuwając opuszkami palców po szmatce na oczodole. — Ty moje widziałeś...  
       — Nie jesteśmy równi — odburknął, rozplątując wreszcie ostatnie węzły, pozwalając jej ubraniom opaść.  
       — Bo jestem jeńcem?  
       — Bo jesteś Dh’oine. Siedźże cicho.  
       Zakrył jej usta dłonią. Rayla poczuła przypływ drobnej satysfakcji. To zniecierpliwienie było i tak najżywszą emocją, jaką wywołała w elfie przez te tygodnie. Zresztą, cholera, tamtemu już stało, stało na kamień, zupełnie jak ludzkiemu szczeniakowi. Skomentowałaby, gdyby mogła.  
       I miała ochotę skomentować. Zaczęła więc podgryzać elfie palce, spróbowała ściągnąć z nich rękawiczki. Bez większego skutku, ale z pewną przyjemnością. Nazwałaby ją nawet „sporą”, gdyby nie bała się przywiązania, bo Iorweth miał nawet – nie tyle talent, ile zapał. Energię. Poza tym kobieta była wyposzczona.  
       Wszedł w nią gwałtownie, bez specjalnych pieszczot, zabolałoby mocno, gdyby nie była aż tak podniecona samą bliskością. Ale i tak musiała ugryźć elfa z całej siły, przez rękawiczki, do krwi, by stłumić jęk. Fiut w odpowiedzi tylko przyspieszył: na biodrach i ramionach pewnie będzie miała siniaki, od trzymania i zębów, któryś z jego niby pocałunków rozszarpał jej płatek ucha.  
       Po paru minutach terrorysta zwolnił. Jeśli obiegowe plotki nie kłamały, to Raylę czekało teraz co najmniej drugie tyle. Jedyna zaleta elfów, ten ich spokojny rytm. Kobieta zaczęła znajdować w tym wszystkim nawet coś więcej niż mechaniczne zadowolenie, Iorweth też jakby złagodniał, więcej teraz lizał i masował niż gryzł czy drapał. Ona się rozluźniła, zaczęła ssać te palce, powoli, starannie. Od dawna się już tak nie popisywała. A elf reagował tak ładnie, gwałtowną, widoczną rozkoszą na każdy ruch, każdą pieszczotę, zupełnie nic nie zachowując z rasowego chłodu. Drżały mu powieki i usta, wymykały się cichutkie pomruki, gdy spróbował stłumić głośniejszy jęk, przegryzł dolną wargę – i dziewczynie zaparło dech z pragnienia. Posmakowałaby chętniej tej krwi.  
       Iorweth zauważył. Zawahał się, dostrzegła moment czystej kalkulacji na jego twarzy. Potem zabrał dłoń.  
       — Ale nie całuj — zastrzegł. — Możesz sobie zlizać... possać, ale nie próbuj mnie całować, Dh’oine.  
       — Niby czemu? Chędożysz mnie, to już chyba dla was czysta zoofilia...  
       Uderzył ją w twarz, na odlew. Obiła się o pień, aż zadzwoniło jej w uszach. Wybuchnęła śmiechem, sięgnęła językiem do wargi elfa. Nie całowała, nie miała na to aż takiej ochoty, sama krew jej starczyła do wzmocnienia skurczów w podbrzuszu, przypływu ciepła i słabości, zmieniającej jej nogi w galaretę. Cholera, doszła przed tym chędożonym...  
       Przynajmniej niedługo przed. Iorweth skończył zaraz potem, jakby tylko czekał. Albo jakby potrzebował widoku jej przyjemności. I zaraz zresztą pożałowała swojego posłuszeństwa w kwestii pocałunków, bo elf rzucił komentarz o grzecznych, dobrze wytresowanych samiczkach. A ona nawet nie była w stanie się mu odgryźć, bo jednak potrzebowała tych kilku sekund na dojście do siebie. Kiedy z kolei do siebie doszła, ten nieludzki fiut znowu ją ubiegł:  
       — W tym tygodniu wracam do boju. W komandzie Veanny.  
       Szlag ją trafił.  
       — I dlatego niby mnie przechędożyłeś? W ramach pa-pa?  
       Wodził palcami wzdłuż jej rąk, od ramion do bandaży na kikucie.  
       — Nieee — zabawnie przeciągnął wyraz, jakby na samogłoskę potrzebował całego westchnienia. — Będę cię jeszcze pilnował jutro i pojutrze. Nie muszę się dzisiaj żegnać.  
       Rayla wybuchnęła śmiechem. Cholera, przynajmniej pochędóżka się jej trafiła. Szlag niech trafi wszystko inne.  
       — Głupi sk... dzieciak z ciebie — oznajmiła, sprawdzając językiem rozcięty nie wiadomo kiedy policzek.  
       Żachnął się, ale najwyraźniej też był zadowolony i zmęczony, bo nawet jej nie trzepnął.  
           
         
Biała Rayla nie zapominała i nie znała litości. Skoro więc w Redanii Wiewiórki dobito, a najsłynniejsi watażkowie przenieśli się do Temerii, podążyła z oddziałem za nimi. I po drodze, przy popasie w karczmie, dostrzegła znajomą sylwetkę. Tylko coś zakapturzoną, szarzej odzianą, w typowy strój podróżnika. I bez chustki na oku, bez Wiewiórczego warkocza – całkiem inaczej elfik wyglądał, udanie się w tłum wtapiał.  
       Ale cóż, Rayla nie zapomniała. Powinna właściwie skrzyknąć chłopaków – gdzie, wystarczyłoby ludzi w karczmie poinformować, chłopi by drania sami roznieśli, gdyby im jego imię i czyny ogłosić – Wiewiórkę na miejscu powiesić albo dostarczyć temerskiej jurysdykcji. Powinna, tylko miała ochotę poigrać.  
       — Pijecie dalej sami — mruknęła, wstając zza ławy. — I nie zawracacie mi głowy do rana. Spotkałam starego znajomego. Takiego prywatnego.  
       Dopadła elfika w ostatniej chwili, już prawie zdążył wyjść. Chwyciła go za ramię, odwróciła do siebie. Syknął z bólu. Ranny, znaczy.  
       — Kopę lat. — Błysnęła zębami. — Gdzie mi uciekasz? Chodź, usiądziemy, pogadamy, powspominamy. Pokój nam wynajmę, mamy sobie tyle do opowiedzenia, a ty pewnie nie jesteś przy złocie.  
       — Ostaw — poprosił z rezygnacją. — Powieś. Jestem niezdrów, tortur nie wytrzymam.  
       Rayla już machała na karczmarza, zamawiała pokój, najdroższą kolację, nalewki, wódki, wina. Zdecydowała, że chce być tej nocy pijana, bardzo pijana.  
       Przyciągnęła Iorwetha do siebie, zaczęła dyskretnie szukać schowanej broni. Chudszy był, słabszy, nie stawiał oporu.  
       — To rano — szepnęła mu do ucha. — Rano umrzesz, skurwielu. Teraz idziesz ze mną na górę. Kolacja czeka.  
       Jedzenia dawać Wiewiórce nie zamierzała. Po co karmić wroga? Zamierzała jednak wlać w niego butelki alkoholu. Tych butelek chyba nawet nie będzie potrzeba wiele, elf był tak osłabiony, że niemal wlokła go na górę gospody.  
       Pokój był zaskakujący porządny jak na tak wyniszczony wojną kraj. Nieduży, ale czysty, łóżko nawet koce na sienniku miało, stół miał jedną nogę krótszą, ale podpartą kawałkiem materiału.  
       — Siadaj, siadaj, kochanie. — Dawno już odgrywanie czułości nie sprawiało kobiecie takiej satysfakcji. — Czuj się jak w domu.  
       Iorweth sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego.  
       — Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?  
       Zabawić się. Przerżnąć. Ostro. Butelką, na przykład. Albo korkociągiem, bo nawet ten rzadki wynalazek karczma miała. Wsadzić mu palce i nóż w ranę. A, i przynajmniej z raz pocałować. W ramach Raylii bezlitosnej pamięci.  
       — Wspominać stare dobre czasy. — Pchnęła go na łóżko. — Rozbieraj się. I opowiadaj, co tam u ciebie?  
       — Nowy szef temerskich oddziałów specjalnych rozbił mi cały oddział — warknął tamten, posłusznie zrzucając kapotę. — Ale tyle przecież wiesz.  
      Siadła obok, rozbawiona, przyglądała się. Ruchy elfa były niezgrabne, skokowe, rany musiały być rozległe. Rzeczywiście, opatrunki pokrywały mu całe piersi, a po lewej ciągnęły się prawie do miednicy.  
       — Pomóc ci? — zaproponowała słodko dziewczyna.  
       Nie odpowiedział. Swołocz, a ona taka tu miła dla niego. Po chustkę sięgnęła już więc sama. Elf spróbował ją chwycić, powstrzymać. Dostał za to w twarz, potem kopniak w golenie. A chustkę i tak zdjęła.  
       — Nie próbuj się stawiać — szepnęła, ciepło, nisko, zmysłowo, otwierając wino, biorąc duży łyk i przystawiając butelkę elfikowi do ust; znajome napięcie zakwitało już w podbrzuszu. — Moi towarzysze są na dole. Wystarczy, że krzyknę. A nie zdążysz mnie zabić dość szybko. — Dopiero teraz zabrała butelkę, chociaż tamten dławił się już od drugiego zdania.  
       — Wiem. Przecież wiem — wykrztusił teraz.  
       — Świetnie. Ułóż się wygodnie... albo nie. Rozłóż nogi i przywiąż sobie do łóżka.  
       To będzie zabawne, jak się skurwiel sam spróbuje krępować. Jeszcze zabawniejsze, bo rany go ciągnęły, a musiał się pochylać z wyprostowanymi nogami, niemal w scyzoryk składać. Obserwowała go, pociągając z butelki. Zaciskał usta, co jakiś czas wargi mu uciekały w bok. Ale ani syknął. I więzy założył porządne, nie był tak głupi, by oszukiwać. Poklepała go w nagrodę po wewnętrznej stronie ud, znowu wlała mu w usta wina.  
       — Jak chcesz mieć związane ręce, kochanie? — spytała. — Na plecach? Nad głową? Rozłożone?  
       Westchnął ciężko.  
       — Nie będę walczył. Nie musisz mnie wiązać.  
       — Łatwo się mówi. — Wbiła palce w bandaże po lewej, pod żebrami; telepnęło nim, ręce mu drgnęły, ale jej nie odepchnął. — O widzisz, zrobić już trudniej. A przecież dopiero zaczynamy.  
       Przyszło jej do głowy – rozwiązała dolną część opatrunku. Nawet nie musiała udawać pełnego rozkoszy mruczenia, samo pojawiło się w gardle.  
       Ładna rzecz. Szwy, naddarte, słabe. Długie cięcie, głębokie, kończące się na plecach. Nieudany unik. Albo ucieczka. Do tego drugie, nachodzące na poprzednie krzyżowo, płytsze, za to poszarpane, rozbabrane. Ładne, ładne, a jeszcze lepiej będzie.  
       — Ten nowy szef oddziałów lubi rzucać nożami? — zdziwiła się; zawsze to jakoś kojarzyła raczej z bójkami w podłych dzielnicach niż oddziałami wojskowymi.  
       — I sztylety. I bawić się.  
       Ciekawe. No dobra, pozna się chłopa i pogada później, w Wyzimie. Kobieta przyłożyła wargi do szwów, zaczęła ssać, całować. Iorweth jęczał cicho, syczał, odsuwał się odruchowo – i zaraz zamierał, gdy sobie przypomniał, że obiecywał spokój – ale jej było więcej niż przyjemnie, smak krwi rozlewał się po języku.  
       — Boisz się, że rany cię będą ciągnęły? — spytała, unosząc głowę. — Zaraz temu zaradzimy. Niech tylko nóż znajdę...  
       Zrozumiał. Najpierw zastygł, potem spróbował zaprotestować, jakimś niepewnym jękiem, wyciągnięciem dłoni. Chwyciła je.  
       — Nie mam teraz wolnej ręki — zagruchała. — Ale zębami sobie dam radę.  
       Teraz się szarpnął, ale ze związanymi nogami i ruchomością ograniczoną przez szwy niewiele mógł. Zaczęła chichotać. Alkohol szybko jej uderzył do głowy. W normalnej sytuacji robiłaby teraz, co chciała – rozerwała te szwy, otworzyła rany, rzeczywiście wepchnęła którąś z butelek w rzyć, a potem wyciągnęła jelita korkociągiem. Albo się dowierciła przez rany do kości.  
       Tylko tym razem elf miał dożyć do rana. Miała ochotę, żeby dożył. A to wymagało przynajmniej namysłu logistycznego: nie zabić za szybko, nie doprowadzić do omdlenia.  
       — Chcesz łyknąć wódki wcześniej?  
       Odetchnął spazmatycznie. W głosie miał jednak trochę ironii:  
       — Chcesz mnie zabić, to powieś, nie wykrwawiaj. Nie brudź karczmarzowi łóżka.  
       Głupi skurwiel. Przyrżnęła mu łokciem w fiuta, jeszcze poprawiła, wbiła w łóżko. Sama się przy tej akrobacji prawie wywróciła, ale tam. Grunt, że drania zabolało.  
       — Nie umiesz po prostu odpowiadać na pytania? Chcesz wódy?  
       Teraz skinął głową, z twarzą nadal wykrzywioną bólem. Sięgnęła do stolika, wybrała najmocniejszy alkohol – nalewka, ziołowa – najpierw napiła się sama, potem dała Iorwethowi, a na koniec polała mu obficie rany.  
       Krzyknął, zerwał się, syknął znowu, bo szarpnęło mu szwy i ciecz wlała się głębiej. Rayla chichocząc, lała dalej, z wysoka, podążając za konwulsyjnymi ruchami jego ciała. Naprawdę świetna zabawa.  
       — To dla oczyszczenia, dla twojego dobra — tłumaczyła łagodnie, odłożywszy wreszcie butelkę na podłogę.  
       Krople spływały elfowi po brzuchu, wsiąkały w nierozwiniętą część bandaży, leciały niżej, na biodra, miednicę, genitalia. Kobieta z trudem stłumiła ochotę przerżnięcia drania natychmiast i mocno – ale przy takiej ranie na pewno miał naruszone żebra, rzucanie się mu na piersi mogło zakończyć nockę przedwcześnie.  
       Zaczęła zlizywać alkohol ze skóry Iorwetha, wężykowatym ruchem, od góry, ssała nawet te bandaże, rozwijając. Rwała zębami niektóre szwy, wsadzała język głęboko w rany, zwijała, poruszała nim, na ile dała radę. Starsza krew smakowała tak jak ludzka, ale o tym dziewczyna wiedziała od dawna. Więzień oddychał spazmatycznie, drżał cały, syczał z bólu, do smaku nalewki oraz krwi dołączył słony smak potu, najemniczka czuła też gęsią skórkę, przyjemnie drażniącą język – ale słyszała też wstrzymywane pomruki przyjemności, im niżej schodziła, tym częstsze.  
       Elfikowi nie stawało już tak łatwo, jak w obozie, niemniej gdy zaczęła go lizać w pachwinie, był już całkiem nieźle podniecony, przynajmniej czysto fizjologicznie. Emocjonalnie... cóż, na szczęśliwego nie wyglądał.  
       — Nie pociągam cię już tak, jak dawniej? Skarbie, łamiesz mi serce. Może powinnam ci też coś złamać? Wet za wet?  
       Nie odpowiedział. Nie tylko skurwiel, ale i idiota. Ugryzła go we wnętrze uda, mocno, palce wcisnęła w szwy, zaczęła szarpać. Od razu przestał milczeć.  
       — Cuah te aep ars... faeginn — wystękał. — Trzeba było... — zamilkł gwałtownie.  
       Ciekawe, czego fiut żałował bardziej, tych wspólnych ćwiczeń czy pochędóżki. Ciekawe, czy sam by ją potraktował łagodniej, gdyby na nią wpadł – bardzo wątpiła. I poczuła się cokolwiek urażona.  
       — Normalnie byłbyś już zabawką dla mojego oddziału — warknęła. — Z pochodnią w rzyci i jelitami przywiązanymi do drzewa byś latał. — Ścisnęła go za chuja, skręciła, patrzyła, jak się wije, jak znikają wszelkie oznaki podniecenia. — A ja się twoim zdechłym fiutem zajmuję.  
       Zaśmiał się. Charkotliwie, zaraz rzecz przeszła w ostry kaszel. Krwi nie było, sprawdzała uważnie, ale i tak postanowiła trochę złagodzić kurs. Znowu dała terroryście wina. Pił łapczywie.  
       Rayla za to siadła do kolacji. Jadła powoli, ze smakiem. Iorweth próbował nie wpatrywać się zbyt łapczywie w to pieczywo, mięsa, świeże warzywa, szło mu, cóż, średnio. Widać było, że oszukuje głód alkoholem. Dobrze, dobrze.  
       Od tego patrzenia przyszedł dziewczynie do głowy pomysł. Dosunęła stół nogą bliżej posłania, przysiadła obok więźnia, zanurzyła palce w sosie do mięsa. Te parę kropel tłuszczu raczej drania nie odżywi.  
       — Obliż... O, tak, tak. Właśnie. Possij... Doskonale. Cholera, masz wszystkie zadatki na niezłą dziwkę. Spróbuj językiem. Dobry elfik. A pamiętasz — zapytała, wycofując palce — czego mi zabroniłeś ostatnio?  
       Zwrócił na nią zamglone alkoholem spojrzenie. Układając się wzdłuż Wiewióra bokiem, widziała, jak tamten próbuje zrozumieć, przypomnieć sobie.  
       — Całować w usta.  
       — To też, kochanie. A zabroniłeś mi jeszcze patrzenia na swoje brakujące oczko, kaleko z amnezją.  
       — Teraz patrzysz.  
       — Teraz to mam znacznie większy apetyt. — Wybrała kilka owoców ze słodkiej zalewy, włożyła je Iorwethowi do oczodołu, zaczęła dobierać kawałki mięsa, tak żeby ładnie wyglądało, dolała sosów.  
       Nie, żeby miała talent kulinarny. Ale mięso było mocno przyprawione, pasowało do każdych owoców. Elf się skrzywił, zaczął – spróbował – mrugać, włożone produkty skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Wyglądał żałośnie. Żywy obraz poniżenia.  
       Rayla ten obraz zaczęła całować, wylizywać oczodół, wyjadać z niego palcami, ślizgać się po ściankach i przegrodzie nosowej, rozmazywać sosy po twarzy terrorysty. Przygryzał wargi, mrugał, zaciskał pięści. Człowiek pewnie by już płakał.  
       Psiakrew, jak drań ją kręcił.  
       Jakieś drobinki sosu wpadły mu do oka. Błysk paniki, szarpnięcie rękami, nawet mimo szwów. Jedną chwyciła, drugą docisnęła kikutem do łóżka. Jednak tamtemu, fakt, tłuszcz w oku mógł zrobić krzywdę – a będzie mu chyba jutro raźniej zawisnąć, jeśli będzie podziwiał widoki – więc kobieta zgarnęła krople językiem. Szklista, gładka powierzchnia. Miłe wrażenie.  
       — Proszę — jęknął nagle Iorweth. — Po prostu mnie zabij.  
       — Jeszcze nie, jeszcze trochę. Ale proś dalej, ładnie ci to wychodzi — wymruczała kobieta. — Wiesz, jestem już całkiem, całkiem mokra. Bardziej niż ostatnio. Postępy robimy. Aż szkoda, że trzeciej próby nie będziemy mieli.  
       Wargi w kreskę. Przez sekundę miała ochotę, żeby pocałować go w te cholerne usta już teraz. Ale najpierw dokończyła wyjadania z oczodołu, kilkoma ostatnimi kęsami nakarmiła nawet elfa. Przez parę sekund się wahał, ale w końcu odruch „przełykamy wszystko, skoro dają” wygrał nad dumą. Brało.  
       Pod wpływem kaprysu, nalała mu nalewki do oczodołu, kiedy sama piła, więźniowi też przystawiała butelkę. Aż do momentu, gdy cała porcja poleciała mu po brodzie, jakby nawet nie zauważył, że ma coś łyknąć.  
       Logistyka. Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na szwy. Dobra, krwi trochę już z nich popłynęło, na kocu widniały długie brązowe ślady, trzeba było zabawkę podreperować.  
       — Jakiś ty delikatny — westchnęła Rayla.  
       Nie była pewna, czy ją słyszy. Szlag. Jednak za dużo alkoholu jak na utratę krwi. Poklepała elfa po policzku, zrzuciła wszystko z łóżka. Igły i nici zawsze miała w podręcznym tobołku. I nawet umiała się nimi posługiwać jedną ręką. Nieidealnie, ale dość dobrze, zwłaszcza, gdy sobie pomagała kikutem i zębami.  
       Przy pierwszym ukłuciu spojrzenie Iorwethowi trochę oprzytomniało, ale po kilku pierwszych przeciągnięciach nitką znów zasnuła je obojętność, rodzaj letargu. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma, siadła elfowi wygodniej na biodrach, dokończyła sprawę możliwie szybko, szarpiąc ostro nitkę. Niech jej przynajmniej nie zasypia.  
       A potem, znów z kaprysu, tym razem podlanego frustracją, pobawiła się w haftowanie tatuażu, przeciągnięcie nitki wzdłuż tych liści. To drania docuciło. Kolejna zaś zabawa, zszywanie – no, łączenie nicią – sutków, nawet obudziła w nim sporo energii. I talentu do przekleństw.  
       — Czemu ty krzyczysz, minne me? — szepnęła, przeciągając dłoń wzdłuż jego brzucha, drapiąc lekko. — Przecież to niespecjalnie boli, igiełka malutka, jak dla dziecka, zaraz cię znowu zabandażuję, niech ci żeberka nie pękają... A chcesz błyskotkę na pocieszenie? Prezencik? — Ściągała już jeden z kolczyków.  
       Elf zaprotestował, całkiem zapalczywie, z imponującą paletą wulgaryzmów. Bał się i był wyczerpany. Gdyby Rayla nie pamiętała, co Wiewiórki robiły złapanym żołnierzom, chłopom, kobietom – co zrobiły jej – to może nawet poczułaby litość, zostawiła.  
       Skoro jednak miała znakomitą pamięć, to powoli, tak żeby bolało, wbiła Iorwethowi kolczyk w lewy sutek. Coś jednak z tej litości najwyraźniej w niej zostało, bo zaczęła go zaraz pieścić, całowała, szczypała, całowała znowu, ssała, przygryzała, przerzucała między językiem a zębami, ciągnęła za kolczyk, za nitki – mogła w dwie różne strony, póki robiła to w miarę delikatnie, a elfik tak uroczo wtedy syczał, jęczał, klął – całowała raz jeszcze. I mimo alkoholu we krwi skurwysyn się powoli rozkręcał, kobieta czuła pod brzuchem, jak mu fiut twardnieje.  
       — Co ja ci jeszcze mogę zrobić, żebyś się nie nudził, wy podobno się już rodzicie seksem znudzone, biedactwa... — deliberowała teatralnie. — Jak ci tak hafty pasują, to może rzyć ci zaszyć? Powiekę? Chuja? Albo jaja w kwiatki powyszywać?  
       Uśmiechnął się nagle, złośliwie:  
       — Nie dałabyś rady — prychnął. — Nie jedną ręką. Wyszywać się nie uczyłaś tak, jak walczyć. Straszysz mnie tylko.  
       Przez takie gadanie tylko ją zachęcał, by jednak spróbowała. Koniec końców kwiatki na tych genitaliach nie musiały być ładne, wystarczy przeciągnąć igłę, żeby już bolało. Z drugiej strony ta nagła buta, próba odpędzenia lęku prawie ją rozczuliły.  
       — Już się dobrze czujesz? — Wydęła usta. — Tak się cieszę. To co, pochędóżka w imię starych czasów?  
       Wyprostowała się, zsunęła trochę spodnie, ustawiła biodra. Iorweth drgnął zaskoczony, ale podchwycił, otarł się o dziewczynę niemal prosząco, wszedł w nią, tym jeszcze nie do końca wyprężonym fiutem, ledwie uniosła przyzwalająco miednicę. Poruszał się rytmicznie, z tym talentem czy zapałem, który pamiętała z komanda. Nostalgiczne, w jakiś chorobliwy sposób.  
       Inaczej niż w komandzie – nie od razu stanęło mu całkowicie, tak do wytrysku. Właściwie nie stanęło też po paru minutach, zostało w tym irytującym nie całkiem sztywnym stanie, i Rayla musiała skapitulować przed faktem, że alkohol oraz utrata krwi były za duże, by elfik poradził sobie bez pomocy. Przynajmniej przed porankiem. Pochyliła się, kikutem gładziła mu podbrzusze, dłoń znów zanurzyła w sosie, tym najbardziej tłustym. Nie dość dobre, ale musi wystarczyć, skurwiel przeżyje jeszcze trochę niewygody.  
       — Nadstaw rzyć, skarbie — szepnęła. — I nie wij się za bardzo, bo sobie uszkodzisz żebra.  
       Penetracja palcami w tej pozycji miała w sobie trochę ekwilibrystyki, jednak dziewczyna wykonała rzecz z tym minimum staranności: jeden, długa przerwa, drugi, trzeci. Mięśnie odbytu zaciskały się wokół jej palców z siłą, której od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie zaznała.  
       — Żałuję, że nie mam fiuta — westchnęła. — Taki ciaśniutki jesteś, marzenie po prostu. Chłopcy by cię uwielbiali.  
       Iorweth nie odpowiedział, oko miał wpółprzymknięte, oddychał znów ciężko, ciało pokrywał mu pot. Cóż, Rayla była dość staranna, by nic tamtemu nie pękło, ale bynajmniej nie delikatna. Jej koniec końców, chodziło tylko o porządne rżnięcie porządnym chujem, takim na progu zakończenia.   
       To dostała po pierwszych kilku trafieniach w prostatę. Dostała też stłumione jęki elfa, jego coraz gwałtowniejsze, coraz mniej opanowane ruchy i grymas obrzydzenia, przez który błyskało niekiedy pożądanie. A niekiedy ból. Wycofała palce, wytarła je nieuważnie.   
       — Mogę cię dotknąć? — poprosił nagle Iorweth. — Ja ci pozwoliłem, wtedy...  
       Zaskoczył ją. I w ferworze chwili potaknęła, trochę nawet ciekawa, co takiego chciałby zrobić. A chciał, proszę, zupełnie to samo, co ludzki chłop: sięgnąć jej pod bluzkę, pobawić się piersiami, popieścić okolice łechtaczki. Nic nowego, nic specjalnego, chociaż całkiem przyjemne...  
       Pocałował ją w kikut. Przyłożył język do wgłębienia po usuniętej kości, na środku, polizał, przeleciał po zwiniętych pod skórą mięśniach – takie ciekawe wrażenie, mocniejsze niż zwykle, rozchodzące się wzdłuż nerwów aż do ramienia i kawałka szyi. I cholera, to nie tylko brało, to było naprawdę miłe.  
       Rayla miała ochotę elfa za to zabić, natychmiast. Że śmiał, sama nie wiedziała, co bardziej – dotknąć blizn czy zachowywać się z jakąś pierdoloną czułością. Odepchnęła go, jęknął, szwy, pomyślała, chcesz go niby szyć znowu, a potem nagle, kiedy tak na niego patrzyła, ubrudzonego na twarzy jedzeniem, cuchnącego potem i krwią, rannego, z jej kolczykiem w sutku, niezgrabnie wszytymi nitkami wszędzie – a jeszcze wyrzucił biodra, chyba odruchowo, dla zmniejszenia bólu – nagle wszystkie, przysięgłaby, że wszystkie, mięśnie poniżej brzucha się jej ścisnęły, cipa, uda, nogi; stopy wyprostowane, jak u tancerki. Tak mocno, że przez chwilę ją skurcz chwycił. Taki zabawny, rozkoszny mały ból.  
       Dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do niej, że znów skończyła przed elfikiem, a w ogóle nie tak, jak planowała. Bawiła się więc dalej, przezwyciężając tę słodką słabość, przyjemne napięcie zaraz wróciło, razem z nim energia. I tym razem szczytowała tak, jak planowała od początku. Szarpnęła Iorwetha za ten kolczyk, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma znowu usiąść – a skoro nie potrafił dość szybko, bo próbował oszczędzać rany, przyciągnęła go za te krótkie włosy – pocałowała w usta, głęboko, wsadzając mu język niemal do gardła, dławiąc. I zaciskając dłoń na nozdrzach.  
       Podduszenie najwyraźniej zadziałało, bo drań doszedł, nim się zdążyła z niego sturlać. Bez pozwolenia. Kopnęła go za to parę razy, po nogach, bez wkładania większej siły. Poklepała mu fiuta, jakby były zwierzątkiem, pomruczała coś o grzecznych stworzonkach i dobrych kurwach, łagodnym, nieuważnym tonem. Leżała obok, z nogami rozwalonymi na całą wielkość łóżka, bawiąc się genitaliami elfa, mimochodem właściwie. Gdyby związała swołoczy ręce, to mogłaby chyba nawet zasnąć...  
       — To teraz mnie zabijesz? — spytał terrorysta, prawie z nadzieją.  
       Biała Rayla pamięta wszystko i nie zna litości, więc – tamte ćwiczenia w komandzie jej sporo dały. Pamięta. Pamięta też wszystko inne, żołnierzy z popalonymi nogami, rozwarte szeroko nogi wiejskich kobiet i „kto trafi w samą cipkę, ten zuch”, dzieci wyrwane z łon matek, ból utraconej kończyny. Wszystko.  
       Iorweth jest ranny. Wyczerpany. Musi się przemykać przez ludzkie siedliska. Nie ma wielkiej szansy. Pewnie dlatego ten nowy dowódca go nie ścigał, wolał się zająć innymi komandami. Nie ocalała skurwielowi życia, kopiąc go, niezgrabnie, jakby próbowała wywalić z łóżka, w chuja, potem wstając, klnąc pod nosem, zapinając spodnie, zbierając resztki kolacji do sakwy, schodząc na dół, opłacając pokój na następny dzień, idąc ze śmiechem w kierunku stajni, bo co tam, prześpi się na sianie, może nawet ładnego parobka znajdzie...  
       Cofnęła się nagle, wbiegła na górę. Elf nawet sobie nóg nie rozwiązał.  
       — Ten pokój jest do jutra wieczór. Bez nocy. Nie ma cię tu być do tej pory.  
       Pochyliła się, pocałowała go w usta, tym razem spokojnie, delikatnie, tylko po wargach. Westchnął, całe ciało się mu odprężyło, jakby kto sznurki marionetce obciął.  
       — I jesteśmy kwita. Rozumiesz? — dodała, unosząc twarz.  
       Wyszła, nie sprawdzając, ani co, ani czy odpowiedział.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciaran/Roche. Absolutnie niedobrowolny seks oralny, dużo gadania, trochę upokorzenia, wektorki władzy na Ciarana. Zarzut, że podmianka elfika nic tu nie zmienia, mógłby tu równie dobrze Iorweth być, a w ogóle wszystko to już było - absolutnie słuszny, ale L. chciała. No i zawsze to inną twarzyczkę można sobie wyobrażać.
> 
> Nie, żebym uważała, że to jest wybitne czy nawet tak niezłe, jak Rayla, no ale, ale - nie będę się krygować i wstrzymywać, toż to jest kramik na erotykę.

  
Głos Ciarana był przepełniony słodkim zdziwieniem, teatralnym aż do szczebiotu:   
       — Jakie ty nadal śliczne, Dh’oine, jesteś.   
       Z naciskiem na „nadal”. Nadal – po tygodniach gwałtów, bicia i tortur. Nadal – po wczorajszej chłoście, takiej do krwi, wczorajszym biciu, które nie złamało kości tylko dlatego, że Iorweth umiał bić, żeby bolało praktycznie tak samo, nadal – przy sińcach na całym ciele, rozwalonej wardze i łuku brwiowym, naderwanym uchu, śladach po ugryzieniach na szyi i piersiach, śladach po przypaleniu wszędzie.   
       — Taką urodę marnować na takie podłe zwierzę... — zacmokał elf; Roche klęczący na podłodze, jak zawsze przy członkach komanda, napiął się natychmiast, oczekując, że tamten spróbuje wyrównać niesprawiedliwość natury.   
       A już i tak wszystko bolało. Bardzo. Ale przynajmniej póki znosił, póki się nie próbował powiesić czy przeciąć żył wzdłuż ramion, póty wiedział, że Scoia’tael nie tkną Ves. Tyle honoru, by dotrzymywać umów, te skurwysyny jeszcze miały.   
       — Iorweth nie ma dzisiaj dla ciebie czasu. — Ciaran przyklęknął, zmierzwił Roche’owi pieszczotliwie włosy.   
       Pewnie, że nie, mężczyzna próbował zebrać logicznie myśli, od tygodni mieli umówione spotkanie z oddziałami prowadzonymi przez Saskię. A Vernon od tygodni cieszył się na te kilka dni oddechu. Przedwcześnie, jak widać.   
       — Ale nie martw się, nadal się o ciebie troszczy. Przysłał mnie, żeby ci nudno nie było. I zabronił cię szpecić. Widzisz, zależy mu.   
       Cholera. Kurważ...   
       — Nie, nie, nie, nie bój się. — Ciaran niemal nucił. — Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Jeśli będziesz grzeczną, miłą dziwką, to pozwolę ci porozmawiać z twoją podwładną. Boście już dawno nie rozmawiali, prawda? I pewnie chciałbyś?   
       Owszem. Chciałby i ten skurwiel nie był sobie nawet w stanie wyobrazić, jak gorąco. Możliwość zobaczenia Ves była jedynym, co Roche'a trzymało przy tej chędożonej egzystencji. A skoro intonacja była całkowicie pytająca, to pozwolił sobie nawet skinąć głową w odpowiedzi.   
       — Bardzo? — Elf gładził go teraz po karku i ramionach, na tyle łagodnie, że nie bolało.   
       — Tak. — Głos mężczyzny był ochrypły.   
       — Jakie to urocze. Dh’oine, które ma uczucia. Wyższe nawet. Które siebie dla innych poświęca. Prawie, jakbyście już z poziomu bestii wyewoluowały. Ale gdy was boli, to skamlecie, jak zwierzątka. Żadnego opanowania.   
       Elfy też skamlą, jak je trochę pobić, skurwysynu, przemknęło Roche’owi przez głowę. Ale nie był tak kurewsko głupi, by to powiedzieć. Iorweth czasem lubił, jak się mu odszczekiwało, przy Ciaranie z pewnością kosztowałoby to utratę widzenia z Ves.   
       — Piłeś coś dzisiaj? — spytał elf.   
       — Tak — Vernon chrypiał raczej od zdartego wczorajszymi krzykami gardła.   
       — Za mało.   
       Piwo, którego kufel zaraz mu podano, było słodkie, lekkie, rozcieńczane wodą. Mężczyzna bał się coraz bardziej. Elfy dbały o niego wtedy, gdy szykowały na długie godziny zabawy i nie chciały, by zemdlał. Albo po tym, gdy przesadziły. Iorweth, złamawszy mu raz niechcący żebra, następne dwa tygodnie mężczyznę opatrywał, tulił i sprowadzał najdroższe magiczne leki z czarnego rynku, znalazł nawet jakieś driady, gotowe mu wyleczyć pupilka.   
       — Pij, pij. Dostaniesz więcej. Ile zechcesz. — Ciaran gładził go jedną dłonią po szyi, paznokciami drugiej przejeżdżał delikatnie po karku i włosach.   
       — Dziękuję. — Vernon miał być grzeczny, więc grzecznym być zamierzał; dla Ves.   
       Albo własnej przyjemności spotkania z nią. Dla bezpieczeństwa kobiety wystarczyło, by żył.   
       — Jak papugi jesteście. — Elf, przyklęknąwszy, śmiał się w jego włosy. — Przecież wy nawet nie rozumiecie sensu grzeczności. O wdzięczności nie wspominając. Ale milej z wami przebywać, jak się was wytresuje trochę. Na co masz dzisiaj ochotę? Musisz bardzo tęsknić za swoim panem; porozpieszczam cię.   
       Ochotę, to Roche miał się zwinąć w kłębek i przespać, i spać następne parę dni, aż przynajmniej rany na plecach się zaklepią, ból zelżeje, ciało odetchnie. Ale to pytanie było oczywiście sztuczką, wskazaniem, na co ma ochotę Ciaran, jaką rolę mężczyzna ma odtąd odgrywać.   
       Rola była podła, osiadała na biodrach, ustach, języku kwaśnym smakiem wymiotów. Gdyby nie Ves, Vernon by wolał śmierć – ale Ves była jak siostra. Obowiązek opieki. Ktoś, o kogo się naprawdę troszczył. Jak matka o niego, więc jeśli matka mogło się kurwić, to on też, nieważne, jak bardzo bolało. Tutaj przynajmniej nie patrzyła cała dzielnica.   
       Wydął usta w parodii zapraszającego, erotycznego gestu. Przeleciał językiem po wargach.   
       — Ludzie zawsze mają ochotę na jedno... Przerżnij mnie. Tak, żeby się mi wygięły biodra, żebym zdarł gardło od jęków. — Cholera, myślał, jakie to kiczowate; ale im bardziej pretensjonalne, tym lepiej, elfy widziały w tym dowód przyrodzonej niższości Dh’oinne. — Pozwól mi sprawiać ci rozkosz, być twoją dziwką...   
       — Kurwą, Roche — poprawił łagodnie Ciaran.   
       — Pragnę być twoją kurwą. Proszę, pozwól mi...   
       Elf nachylił się do jego ucha, zaczął je ssać lekko.   
       — Bardzo ładnie. — Przygryzł leciuteńko, drażnił zębami skórę. — Ale jeszcze trochę, moja ty śliczna kurewko. Lubię twój głos.   
       Vernon spróbował wlać w ton jeszcze więcej żebraczej pokory oraz dziwkarskiego nagabywania. I nie zwymiotować; to po ostatnich tygodniach przychodziło mu już niemal bez trudu.   
       — Proszę, proszę, zerżnij mnie, wychędoż mnie, pozwól mi wziąć do gardła twojego...   
       — Już, już, błagaj, laleczko — Elf mówił teraz cicho, leniwie, z ciemniejszą nutą. — Nie musisz tylko słowami, możesz zacząć... bardziej merytorycznie. Pozwalam ci.   
       — Dziękuję — wymruczał prawie odruchowo mężczyzna. — Dziękuję bardzo. — Przechylił głowę, zaczął tamtego całować wzdłuż szyi, włożył mu dłonie pod ubranie, gładził po zapadłym brzuchu. — Zaszczyt dla mnie. I przyjemność.   
       Ciaran był uprzejmy głaskać go po włosach, podtrzymywać za kark. Na ile Roche zdołał wyczytać z ukradkowych spojrzeń – rozbawiony, nieomal czuły. Jak do zabawki albo zwierzątka.   
       Vernon mruczał chędożone w trzy dupy kwieciste przenośnie, wybujałe porównania i wyszukane komplementy. Najtańsze gadki ze swojej dzielnicy, najtańsze sztuczki: przesadne westchnienia, długie liźnięcia, snujące się po skórze, wilgotne, trwające po kilkanaście sekund pocałunki, powolne, rytmiczne ruchy bioder, dłonie błądzące bezcelowo. Ale unikające genitaliów, na to mu jeszcze skurwiel nie pozwolił.   
       Wplątywał w to wszystko „błagam” i „proszę”, i „pozwól mi być kurwą, kurewką, pragnę cię” oraz podobne bzdury – cholera, miał wrażenie, że tamtemu bardziej staje od słów niż czynów, poecie chędożonemu.   
       Roche’owi wyły w tym czasie mięśnie, skóra, na której każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch otwierał świeże rany, też. Żaden z pieszczotliwych gestów Ciarana – całowanie po włosach i twarzy, masowanie ramion i pleców, ciche, miarowe, łagodne słowa – nie mógł choćby oddalić bólu, ale też przecież nie o to w nich chodziło.   
       — Nie będę cię dłużej trzymał w niepewności, skoro tak bardzo chcesz — szepnął wreszcie elf. — To byłoby okrutne, odesłać z niczym taką biedną, żałosną, słodką kurwę. Zwłaszcza, gdy tak ślicznie prosi.   
       Zwłaszcza, gdy tobie tak bardzo fiuta skręca, syknęły jakieś Vernonowe resztki rozsądku, nieotępiałe od upokorzenia. Te same resztki rozsądku kazały rzecz zachować dla siebie i wymruczawszy jakieś podziękowania, przejść do ssania elfowi chuja. Po obowiązkowych zachwytach nad jego wielkością, oczypiedolonewiście. Brzmiał jak tania dziwka – i o to tamtym chodziło. Chociaż nadal udawało się mu rzucać te gadki trochę innym niż matka tonem, w trochę inny sposób, skurwysyny się nadal nie kapnęły.   
       Całował Ciaranowi tego fiuta, lizał, ssał, wciskał nos w to gładkie, chłodne, bezwłose podbrzusze. Starał się. Z Wiewiórami trzeba było powoli, z wygłupianiem się, przesadnymi gestami, czczą gadaniną. Żeby miały na co popatrzeć, czego posłuchać.   
       — Jesteś z nami szczęśliwa, kurewko?   
       Zadawanie pytań komuś, kto właśnie próbuje nie udławić się twoim chujem nie jest szczytem geniuszu, prychnął w duchu Roche, próbując skinąć głową mimo rzeczonego fiuta w gardle – i nie przewrócić z irytacji oczyma.   
       — A zasługujesz? — indagował elf.   
       Cholera, że to jeszcze gadać mogło. Chuja miało już wyprężonego i nabrzmiałego, większość ludzi w tym stanie rzucałaby najwyżej jakieś bezsensowne jęki czy uwagi.   
       Vernon pokręcił głową, minimalnie. Ciaran poklepał go po policzku.   
       — To dobrze, że sobie zdajesz sprawę. Rozumiesz swoje miejsce. Wyrażasz żal za winy.   
       Roche, skląwszy w duchu, zacisnął wargi na fiucie, zassał mocniej, poruszył językiem koliście. Niech się już tamten zamknie, niech się skupi na przyjemności i zamknie.   
       Faktycznie, elf umilkł, a po kilku sekundach mężczyzna poczuł w ustach skurcz, zaraz potem słonawy, mdły, ohydny smak spermy na samym dole gardła. Spróbował nie wyobrażać sobie, jak ta biaława, kleista ciecz powoli spływa mu do żołądka.   
       — Wystarczy — mruknął po chwili Ciaran. — Bardzo... bardzo ładnie ci poszło, kurewko... Znać rodzinną tradycję.   
       To powinno już przestać boleć, to powinno się zrobić obojętne i bardziej właściwie upokarzającego dla tych jebanych skurwieli niż samego Vernona. Powinno. Tylko coś się nie stało.   
       — Ale ty właściwie nie miałeś żadnej przyjemności — westchnął elf, całkiem ładnie udając zadumanego. — Niegrzecznie z mojej strony.   
       Roche stężał. Próbował zdecydować, czego tamten tak naprawdę oczekuje: że się zapewni, że to w porządku, że miało się dosyć rozkoszy, że Dh’oinne nie potrzebują, nie zasługują na więcej? Czy że się go będzie błagać o przechędożenie, o wsadzenie fiuta w rzyć, o...   
       Poruszył nie dość ostrożnie głową, ból pobiegł płomieniem od kręgosłupa do szyi. I Vernon zdecydował się spróbować odsunąć. Zaschłymi wargami jął zapewniać, że to aż za dużo dla niego łaski, że więcej nie potrzeba, że gdzieżby Aen Seidhe mieli marnować czas na takie marne dziwki...   
       — Nie twoja rzecz na co czas marnuję — zauważył neutralnym tonem Ciaran.   
       Tej uwagi starczyło, by mężczyzna zastygł w przestrachu. Zaczynał już przysięgi, że nie to, nie to miał na myśli, że nigdy by nie śmiał, gdy elf poklepał go uspokajająco po głowie. Jak psa.   
       — Już, już, nie bój się. Ja przecież wiem, że ty z troski. A Iorweth twojej krzywdy nie chce, prosił być ostrożnym.   
       Iorweth dzień wcześniej zabawił w sposób całkowicie nieostrożny. Nic dziwnego, że prosił. Trochę za ostrej zabawy i popsuliby sobie zabawkę. Może nawet całkiem by się im rozpadła.   
       To swoją drogą też było charakterystyczne: gdy tylko Roche myślał o swojej sytuacji, wolał uciekać w jakieś prościutkie symbole.   
       — Dziękuję — wyszeptał; to się wydawało najbezpieczniejsze.   
       I najwyraźniej trafił, bardziej w ton niż słowo, bo Ciaran uśmiechnął się szeroko, łaskawie, pogładził mężczyznę butem po wewnętrznej stronie ud.   
       — Zajmij się sobą. Przez ubranie — rzucił. — Potem możesz iść spać, rano cię do dziewczyny zabiorę.   
       To może dziwne, ale o Ves tamci nigdy nie wyrażają się per „dziwka” czy „kurwa”. Traktują ją raczej ze spokojnym szacunkiem. Nie, żeby Vernon miał to czas rozważać. Sięgnął do podbrzusza, chwycił za własnego fiuta, zaczął pocierać rytmicznie, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z elfa. Rutyna. Nie musiał przy tym nawet myśleć, co dopiero patrzeć; szorstkość tkaniny nieco pomagała, wzmacniała doznanie, zabierając przy tym upokarzającą pseudointymność. Mężczyzna doszedł więc w parę minut, a uwinąłby się szybciej jeszcze, gdyby nie ból i zmęczenie.   
       Samo zakończenie też było męczące. Nic z przyjemności, raczej rozładowanie napięcia, ulga, jak po całym dniu marszu paść na wyro, dać odpocząć wyczerpanym, naprężonym mięśniom. Już koniec. Koniec. Trochę mniej bólu.   
       Ale Roche mimo wszystko nie opuścił spojrzenia, nie odprężył się, czekał na znak Ciarana, że mu wolno, że się już tamten zadowolił. Dopiero potem, kiedy już go poklepano po głowie, zapewniono, że jest dobrym zwierzątkiem, słodką kurwą i czymś tam uroczym jeszcze – aż tak uważnie nie słuchał, z doświadczenia wiedział, że już nie musi – pocałowano go w czoło i w kark, żeby się mu dobrze spało, później, kiedy elf już wyszedł, Vernon, skląwszy pod nosem, powlókł się na swoje posłanie, zrzucił buty, owinął się kocem, zasnął.   
           
           
Roche obudził się gwałtownie, zaalarmowany. Coś go dotykało. Obrócił się. Iorweth siedział obok i przeciągał podeszwą wzdłuż jego ciała, od głowy do pośladków.   
       — Dzień dobry.   
       I jeszcze był miły. Zapowiadało się niedobrze. Chociaż, oczywiście, ten cud mógł być zasługą chędożonej świętej Saskii. Tylko Vernon niespecjalnie wierzył w cuda.   
       — Dzień dobry — odparł chrapliwym szeptem; chciało się mu pić, szczać, zasnąć, zdechnąć, zniknąć.   
       Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.   
       — Mhm. Budzę za wcześnie, prawda? Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłeś?   
       Roche zamarł.   
       — Ja...   
       Elf nie dał mu dokończyć.   
       — Masz spermę na wargach. Cudzą. — Podeszwa dotknęła mu ust. — Do twarzy ci. Prawie mi to wynagradza moje złamane serce.   
       Cholera jasna, cholera kurwa z ciasną cipką jasna, niemożliwe, by Ciaran popełnił samowolę... I niemożliwe, by jakikolwiek ślad po obciąganiu został, Vernon miał tego chędożonego fiuta zdecydowanie za głęboko w gardle.   
       Ale możliwe, że Wiewiórki się umówiły, by mieć pretekst do bardzo spektakularnego ukarania zdradliwego zwierzątka. Wobec czego mężczyzna nawet się nie bronił. Donoszenie na zastępcę Iorwetha – na dowolnego nieludzia – tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację.   
       — Przepraszam — spróbował tylko, możliwie pokornie. — Bardzo. Błagam, to się już nie...   
       Elf wybuchnął nagle śmiechem.   
       — Bloede pest, Roche, nie bój się tak! — Przechylił się i poklepał go, trochę po policzku, trochę po szyi, niespecjalnie starannie. — Ja przecież żartuję, sam tu wczoraj Ciarana wysyłałem... Głupie, głupiutkie, Dh’oine. Emocjonujesz się jak cała twoja rasa, byle drobiazg i takie histerie. — Wstał, przeciągnął się, aż mu w stawach trzasnęło. — Chciałeś do tej swojej dziewczyny iść? To chodź, pójdziemy zaraz, tylko się doprowadź do jakiegoś ładu, wyglądasz i cuchniesz jak tania wioskowa dziwa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I to jest praktycznie to samo, co przed chwilą, ale z Iorwethem. Wektorki władzy na elfika, seks oralny, wymuszony groźbą śmierci, gadanie etc. Błahe, powtarzające się, niepotrzebne, ale mnie koncept bawił, cóż począć, a poza tym, erotyki z tymi panami nigdy nie może być za dużo.

  
Wykręcone ramiona bolały. Sznur wrzynał się w ciało, solidnie zawiązany – tyle to Wiewiórki umiały. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Ani nie to, że Roche został zmuszony do klęknięcia przed tym chędożonym skurwysynem, który zabił mu króla, nie to, że zachował się jak kretyn, samemu włażąc do tego cholernego lasu.  
       — Pospiesz się, Dh’oine. — Chuj Iorwetha niemal uderzył go w twarz. — On jest szybki w dopadaniu tych nekkerów.  
       Gwałt był najgorszy. To, że Vernona przywiązano do drzewa na środku polanki przy leżu pierdolonego krabopająka. Który to w tej chwili bawił się w łapanie potworków – słychać było ich przeraźliwe wrzaski – ale za moment wróci. Najedzony.  
       Najedzone krabopająki nadal zabijały posiłki, który ktoś podrzucił im pod szczęki. Tylko wolniej, znacznie wolniej. Po kawałku. Zaczynając od wnętrzności. Przynajmniej tak twierdził elf, ale Roche słyszał te wrzaski i był gotów uwierzyć.  
       — Vernon — głos watażki był łagodny; pięść, przekręcona we włosach, już ani trochę. — Myślałby kto, że przy swoim pochodzeniu będziesz bardziej domyślny. Ssij.  
       Roche’a równocześnie zemdliło – lęk, obrzydzenie, zapach potu tego skurwiela, to wszystko, co zaraz będzie musiał wziąć do ust – i zamroczyło gniewem. Szarpnął się. Iorweth przyrżnął jego głową w drzewo. Kilka razy.  
       — To był kij. Marchewka: jeśli wykażesz się talentem, po mamusi, to może dojdę, nim mojego pupilkowi skończą się nekkery. Może cię zdążę wyciągnąć. Nie marnowałbym na twoim miejscu czasu.  
       I dlatego tyle gadasz, syknął Vernon. W duchu, bo kolejny jęk nekkera, pełen bólu, przerażenia – cholera, nie wiedział nawet, że te stwory umieją być tak przerażone – nakłonił Roche’a do... spróbowania. W końcu, cholera, kurwa jasna w cipę... widział, jak robi to matka. Podglądał czasem, gdy nie mógł spać. Podglądał nawet nie z ciekawości, raczej dlatego, że mu zabraniano.  
       A to – chędożenie – przecież było proste, skurwiel wciskał jego twarz w swoje genitalia, wystarczyło dosłownie wysunąć czubek języka na wargi, by dotknąć cudzej skóry.  
       Posmakować. Słono-kwaśne, intensywne, zwierzęce. Pot, sperma, mocz, skóra, cholera wie, co jeszcze, cholera wie, iludniowe. Roche’a zemdliło.  
       — Nie wmówisz mi, że twojej matce płacili za taką fuszerkę.  
       Z wściekłości prawie elfowi odgryzł tego chuja. Prawie, bo nekkery coś nie przestawały wrzeszczeć.  
       Walcząc z nudnościami, przeciągnął językiem wzdłuż tego pierdolonego fiuta, aż do samej nasady. Potem przejechał po jajcach. Szybko, żeby nie poczuć smaku. Co było irracjonalne, skarcił się sekundy później, wracając do lizania główki penisa, przecież i tak będzie musiał to ssać, cmokanie nic tu nie pomoże, im szybciej weźmie w usta, tym lepiej.  
       Tylko nadal nie był pewien, czy da radę wziąć tego kutasa w gardło i się nie porzygać. Nie udławić własnymi rzygami.  
       — Nie bawiłbym się na twoim miejscu — oznajmił Iorweth rzeczowo. — Ale oczywiście nie zamierzam pouczać eksperta. Mała, mała dziwka — dodał; rozbawienie czyniło jego głos prawie łagodnym.  
       Ułatwić całej sprawy też, skurwiel, nie zamierzał. Gdyby przytrzymał Vernona za włosy, pchnął raz a dobrze, wepchnął mu chuja w usta – byłoby prościej. Gwałt, ból, ale upokorzenie jakby mniejsze, niż gdy trzeba... całkiem samemu... otworzyć wargi, przycisnąć język w dół, rozewrzeć zęby tak szeroko, że szczęka prawie wypada z zawiasów... wszystko, cholera, całkiem świadomie, samemu, wszystko, cholera, tak bardzo powoli... A potem zacisnąć usta na czubku fiuta, spróbować je przesunąć dalej, czując ten pierdolony pot zmieszany z zapachem własnej śliny, czując tę pierdoloną wielkość w ustach, jakiś, cholera, kawałek mięsa, tylko wyjątkowo paskudny w smaku, cholera, cholera, skupić się na tych nekkerach, ssać mechanicznie, nie myśleć o niczym, o nekkerach, jeśli już w ogóle...  
       Mężczyzną targnęły spazmy tłumionego kaszlu. Chuj dotknął mu gardła. I kurważ zasyfiona, odruch wymiotny nie chciał odejść, mimo rozpaczliwych wysiłków Vernona. Poczuł na dole gardła smak kwasu żołądkowego.  
       Elf był wszakże zadowolony. Fiut mu gwałtownie stwardniał, chędożonemu zboczeńcowi. Cierpienie musiało go brać i przez sekundę Vernon się zastanawiał, czy można byłoby to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść, puścić łzę lub zadrżeć w strategicznym momencie.  
       Wiedział, że będzie się później za te myśli nienawidził, że będzie się brzydził siebie bardziej nawet niż Iorwetha. Ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia, teraz chodziło tylko o to, by w ogóle było jakieś „później”.  
       — Ja ci może trochę pomogę, Dh’oine. — Elf pchnął biodrami, docisnął jego twarz do pnia.  
       Roche stracił dech. Przez chwilę był pewien, że się udusi, mroczki przeleciały mu przed oczyma – ale watażka po kilkunastu sekundach odpuścił, cofnął miednicę. Pozwolił mężczyźnie zaczerpnąć powietrza nosem, płytko, krótko. Zaraz pchnął ponownie. Powtórzył.  
       — To miłe, tak sobie rżnąć taką ładną kurwę — mruknął.  
       Vernon ssał, niezgrabnie, spiesznie, chaotycznie zmieniając siłę i tempo. Bał się, prawda, cholernie się bał, ale też grał panikę – i to go ratowało. Samo obciąganie nie wystarczyłoby, żeby dość szybko podniecić elfa. Poniżenie wroga już tak.  
       Nekkery wrzeszczały coraz ciszej. Ubywało ich. W którymś momencie Roche zdał sobie sprawę, że został już tylko jeden głos. Ale chuj w jego gardle był już od dobrej chwili całkiem twardy, skurwiel powinien zaraz skończyć...  
       Iorweth zastygł. Zacisnął palce na podstawie fiuta.  
       — Myślisz, że zdążysz? — szepnął. — Że ci pozwolę? Moja mała kurewko?  
       Zdążę, jeśli przestaniesz gadać, pomyślał Vernon, kiwając głową. Mięśnie twarzy miał obolałe, piekły popękane kąciki warg i napięta, podrapana skóra policzków.  
       — Prosisz?  
       Kolejne kiwnięcie, połączone z zaciśnięciem warg, zassaniem. Elf rozluźnił dłoń, pchnął mocno – Roche miał wrażenie, że rozdarł mu gardło – i doszedł. Doszedł. Koniec, pomyślał tępo mężczyzna, już koniec, już po wszystkim. Praktycznie wypluł tego cholernego kutasa. Iorweth zacmokał.  
       — Takie to niegrzeczne... I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? — Poklepał Vernona po policzku.  
       Ostatni nekker rozdarł się cienko. I umilkł. Elf odwrócił się plecami do drzewa, odszedł o kilka kroków, wciągając spiesznie spodnie.  
       — Powiedziałeś... — wychrypiał Roche.  
       — Żartowałem.  
       Do mężczyzny dotarło, że całe poniżenie było na marne, że nie tylko zginie przez własną głupotę, ale jeszcze Wiewiórki rozpowiedzą, jak to desperacko najlepsi synowie Temerii walczą i błagają o życie. Że całe **jego** życie zostanie sprowadzone do tej jednej chędożonej chwili. Umrze jak kurwi syn.  
       — Ty pierdolony skurwielu, pozbawiony choćby krzty...  
       Elf się roześmiał. I zawrócił. Z nożem w dłoni.  
       Przeciął sznury – te mocujące do drzewa, zostawił więzy na nadgarstkach – chwycił mężczyznę za ramię, pociągnął w stronę ściany wąwozu. Sam wszedł pierwszy, ale potem pomógł wleźć Vernonowi, szarpnięciem, wybijając mu przy tym bark.  
       Wybity bark Iorweth mu wstawił na miejscu, wystarczyło szarpnąć w drugą stronę. Ból był znajomy, nawet Roche’owi specjalnie nie przeszkadzał. Nic mu nie przeszkadzało. Gdy tak siedział i patrzył na krabopająka, ciągnącego w stronę jaskini zmasakrowane truchła nekkerów, czuł tylko wielkie zmęczenie i równie wielką obojętność. Strach, który kazał mu przed chwilą ssać fiuta temu skurwysynowi, zniknął – chociaż przecież nadal był w rękach Wiewiórek – wszystko zniknęło. Mógłby się położyć i zasnąć.  
       — Spójrz na mnie — dobiegło go od tyłu.  
       Nie miał pierdolonej ochoty. Wpatrywał się w monstrualne cielsko krabopająka. Przełykał ślinę, bezmyślnie próbując zabić posmak spermy. I niemal nie usłyszał noża, który świsnął mu tuż koło ucha, wbił się w ziemię tuż przed nim. Jego własny, cholera, nóż.  
       — Spójrz na mnie albo cię skopię na dół.  
       Akurat, pomyślało zaskakująco trzeźwe coś w Vernonie, nie zadawałbyś wcześniej tyle trudu, gdybyś miał mnie tak po prostu zrzucić. Ale elf rzeczywiście go kopnął. Tylko nie w stronę skraju ziemi, a tak po prostu, najpierw na bok, potem na plecy. Stanął nad nim. Roche’owi nawet się, kurwa, nie chciało wstawać.  
       — Stąd nie jest daleko do Flotsam. — Iorweth oparł stopę na jego piersi. — Dasz radę dojść. Nawet ze skrępowanymi rękoma. Cedric patroluje tereny przed murami, znajdź go, niech cię rozwiąże i da czegoś mocniejszego, to sobie wstydu w mieście nie narobisz.  
       — Troska? — wychrypiał Vernon.  
       — Napiwek. — Elf uśmiechnął się nagle, blizna na policzku zawinęła się paskudnie. — A, tak żebyś wiedział: gdybyś tam, na dole, okazał tę ociupinkę honoru i mi odmówił, też bym cię wyciągnął. Podroczyłbym się chwilę, ale bym cię wyciągnął. Szanuję honor, Vernonie Roche. — Uśmiech się poszerzył, blizna wyglądała, jak kreska surowego mięsa, ochłap rzucony przez rzeźnika psu. — Ale doceniam też dobre rżnięcie, kurwi synu.


	13. Dziedzice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. To jest chyba coś, co się ładnie nazywa groteską erotyczną. Z naciskiem na groteskę (to tak, jakby ktoś szukał anatomii), erotycznie to opisane nie jest, za chłodne na to. Trochę już leży i mogłabym dalej nie wrzucać, ale że cykl zajęć o transgresji przypomina mi, że przecież wszyscy wielcy tak się radośnie nurzali we frenezji i groteskowej przemocy, to cóż - we mnie też się potrzeba budzi.
> 
> Olgier i Ewald z _Serca z kamienia_ tym razem. Olgierd jest bytem nieśmiertelnym i można mu nawet uciąć głowę, a sobie ją z powrotem na łeb nasadza. Cudowne to możliwości stwarza. Do tego panowie tacy potraumatyzowani, nooo. Sam miód.
> 
> "Groteska erotyczna" i "Olgierd" powinno służyć za ostrzeżenie. Ale tam:  
> a) dekapitacja;  
> b) nabijanie na pal;  
> c) seks oralny w związku z powyższymi;  
> d) wyrażenia nieprzystojne;  
> e) wszystko za zgodą, żadnych gwałtów, wiem, jak mogę, jak mogę, podła jestem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem najsłodszym, przepełnionym pluszem i puchem stworzeniem. O.

  
       — I jakie to niby uczucie? — warknął Ewald, cokolwiek, musiał przyznać, wytrącony z równowagi.  
       Dla pieniędzy żebrał, kurwił się i zabijał. Od dłuższego czasu już tylko zabijał. Możliwie fantazyjnie. Odcinanie głów nie było mu obce. Nie było mu też obce wbijanie ludzi na pal.  
       Jednak słuchanie poleceń głowy zwisającej na cienkim pasku skóry z szyi przebitej palem – z ciała wbitego na solidny dębowy pal – było nowe. I jednak deprymujące. Ale cóż, klient dobrze płacił. A nawet bez zapłaty niewielu chciałoby wejść w paradę Olgierdowi von Everec.  
       Ciało – Olgierd – machnęło lekceważąco dłonią. Czyli nic. Watażka nadal twierdził, że nic specjalnego nie czuł. Nawet ból nie dość przywracał go życiu, nawet agonia nie wywoływała szybszego bicia serca. Zresztą faktycznie, tętno tamtego było cały czas spokojne. Ewald sprawdził. Z zawodowej ciekawości.  
       Chociaż, tak po prawdzie, to wolałby więcej z takimi... zjawiskami... jak nieśmiertelni potomkowie szlachetnych rodów nie mieć do czynienia.  
       Z ciężkim westchnieniem przeszedł do punktu następnego. Uniósł głowę Olgierda i nasadził ją znów na szyję – na pal – umożliwiając mężczyźnie częściową regenerację. Obejmowała ona struny głosowe, więc po chwili watażka odkaszlnął, odchrząknął, zaklął szpetnie i rzucił:  
       — Cholera, nadal nic. Już nawet w bólu nie mam przyjemności... I co to za życie? Nic, czego nie można stracić, nie jest cenne — zakończył zamyślony.  
       Ewaldowi nie płacono za kwestionowanie, zmełł więc wszystkie sprzeciwy tudzież docinki w ustach.  
       — To co teraz? — mruknął niechętnie. — Ściągnąć cię? Czy chcesz tak sobie wisieć jeszcze trochę, świat pooglądać? Może poczekamy na deszcz albo burzę, jeszcze jaki piorun w ciebie walnie, będziesz miał rozrywkę...  
       — Ty nie bądź za dowcipny. — Zęby błysnęły między Olgierdowymi wargami różem, strużka krwi pociekła po brodzie. — Nie, nie. Nie ciągnijmy tego cyrku, chyba... Chyba że... Zarabiałeś kiedyś ciałem, dobrze pamiętam? Dorzucę ci jeszcze parę złotych monet do mieszka, jak mi teraz porządnie obciągniesz. Może mi się wtedy coś przypomni... zaiskrzy... Najmocniejsze bodźce, połączone, jak w magii i alchemii, łączenie przeciwieństw pozwala przekroczyć ograniczenia...  
       Ewald zastygł. Nie chciał – nie zamierzał – na samą myśl o powrocie do czasów, gdy wygnanie z domu zmusiło go do dawania dupy za parę miedziaków, robiło się mu niedobrze. Ale w przypadku polecenia Olgierda nie chodziło tylko o pieniądze. Chodziło o narażenie się bytowi dysponującemu kompanią, nazwiskiem, bogactwem i nieśmiertelnością.  
       Ewald uklęknął więc, posłusznie. Jedna z rąk opadła mu ciężko na włosy. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że zażąda naprawdę sporego dodatku do umówionej kwoty. Przyłożył usta do podbrzusza Olgierda.  
       Cuchnęło potem, spermą – ciałem. Jasne, bujne włosy łaskotały Ewalda po twarzy, wchodziły mu w nos i oczy, dusiły. Walcząc z mdłościami, zagryzając wargi, przycisnął twarz mocniej, żeby się nie rozkaszleć. Pod ciałem wyczuł twardość drewna. Wbił brodę jeszcze mocniej, mocniej, aż miał wrażenie, że czuje – wyobraża sobie – organy miażdżone o pal, rozsmarowujące się wzdłuż niego.  
       Sytuacja nagle do niego doszła – krew, pal, dekapitacja, szlachecka fantazja – ocknęło się pożądanie. Gdy sekundy później zaczął lizać Olgierdowi jaja oraz kutasa, jego własny fiut już prężył się w spodniach. Niewygodnie, bo Olgierd raczej się wyruchać nie da, ale tam. Chuj i tak nie ma żadnej, twierdził, przyjemności. Niech chociaż Ewald trochę jej złapie.  
       Palce Olgierda przesuwały się w jego włosach, głaszcząc jak jakiegoś chędożonego kotka. Watażka się pewnie uśmiechał. Na pewno, kiedy Ewald przeszedł już do intensywnego, łapczywego prawie ssania – umiał to robić szybko i mocno, jak to tania dziwka – wybuchnął głośnym, długim śmiechem. Gdy Ewald uniósł wzrok zobaczył fontanny krwi, wydobywające się z ust mężczyzny, setki małych kropel. Spadały tamtemu na ciało, spadały na trawę, zabójca czuł je też na swojej twarzy, na swoich włosach.  
       Fiuta aż mu skręciło. Zaczął niezgrabnie ocierać się o pal, by choć trochę zmniejszyć napięcie. Niewygodne wyjście, ale zawsze jakieś. Śmiech Olgierda tylko przybrał na sile. Ewald zacisnął wargi mocniej, na chwilę, zmniejszył dopływ krwi, zwiększył wrażliwość fiuta, poruszał rytmicznie językiem. Drobne, spokojne ruchy.  
       Watażka, wstrząsany paroksyzmami śmiechu, doszedł mniej niż minutę później, mimo upływu krwi. Pewnie kolejny element tej jego chędożonej nieśmiertelności. Ewald przez chwilę trzymał jego kutasa w swoich ustach, nadal pieszcząc językiem, prawie odruchowo. Potem porządnie przełknął, z chłodnym profesjonalizmem wyjął penisa z ust. Potem wrócił wargami między uda jaśnie pana Evereca. Lizał, całował, tym razem powoli schodząc w dół. Fiut Ewaldowi niemal dosłownie pękał.  
       — Uważaj, żeby ci drzazga nie weszła — rzucił ochryple Olgierd.  
       Ewald go zignorował. Jeszcze jedno długie, powolne, kołujące przeciągnięcie językiem, od jąder i penisa do odbytu, czy obecnie raczej wielkiej dziury i tkwiącemu w niej solidnego palowi. Równocześnie na ślepo zakładał rękawiczkę – i zaraz, oderwawszy usta, nie bez wysiłku wsunął jeden palec tuż obok pala. Olgierd sapnął, chyba zdziwiony. Ale nie mógłby zaprotestować, zwykłe drewno w dupie może go nie zabijało, ale z pewnością unieruchamiało na jakiś czas. Lepiej już mu było grać dobrą minę do złej gry, uśmiechnąć się i rzucić „a to jest nawet ciekawe, zobaczymy, zobaczymy...”.  
       — Ty akurat nic nie zobaczysz — zauważył prawie-a-niezłośliwie Ewald, bez ceremoniału wpychając drugi palec w... no dupą już tej dziury nikt by nie nazwał; w wielką wyrwę wypełnioną drewnem, więc. — Chyba że... że taki uprzejmy będę i ci widok zapewnię...  
       Olgierd chyba się w pierwszej sekundzie nie zorientował, co tamten ma na myśli, a w następnej miał już podrzynane gardło. Dłonią, którą przed chwilą wkładał mu między pośladki, Ewald przytrzymywał mu włosy. Własnego sztyletu by przecież tak brudną łapą nie dotknął.  
       A kiedy głowa znów tamtemu dyndała w okolicy łopatek, wystarczyło ją tylko zakręcić, obrócić, by Olgierd mógł, słabo bo słabo, ale widzieć własny wbity na pal tyłek. Przynajmniej taką Ewald miał nadzieję. Wszak dla dobra klienta wszystko to robił.  
       Sztylet po namyśle wbił watażce w ramię. Zawsze to kolejny bodziec, kolejny magiczny składnik. A i wygodniej sięgać będzie.  
       Kolejne palce wkładał na siłę, wnętrzności, nawet rozdarte, stawiały opór. Rękawiczki będą do wyrzucenia, ale za to, co mu obiecano zapłacić, kupi sobie choćby sto par nowych, nie zamierzał zaś ryzykować, że mu drzazgi pod paznokcie wlezą.  
       Szarpał wnętrzności, wydrapywał pojedyncze fragmenty, przyklepywał je ponownie, a one natychmiast się regenerowały, ponownie łączyły z resztą tkanek. Fascynujące wrażenie. Wciągnęło go tak bardzo, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego własną erekcję właśnie diabli biorą, że pożądanie zastąpiła chłodna ciekawość eksperymentu.  
       — Jesteś mi coś winien, nie? — mruknął, zerkając na głowę Olgierda. — Bardzo konkretne coś.  
       Być może watażka chciał zaprotestować. Być może. Ale nie miał strun głosowych ani połączenia z krtanią, uśmiechnął się więc tylko krzywo. Ewald postanowił uznać to za zgodę i bez dalszych ceregieli rozluźnił spodnie, po czym wsadził sobie – nadział – głowę Olgierda na fiuta.  
       Watażka zaczął ssać, dość entuzjastycznie, ale – ocenił fachowo Ewald – bez wielkiej wprawy. Robił to mocno, ale dość monotonnie, nie wiedział, gdzie podziać zęby, a szyja po ścięciu była na tyle krótka, że przy mocniejszych pchnięciach koniec fiuta wyskakiwał z drugiej strony. Po cieple ciała powietrze było nieprzyjemnie chłodne.  
       Z drugiej strony, wystarczyło spojrzeć w dół, na cały ten groteskowy obrazek, żeby pożądanie i ochota wracały. Wystarczyło pchnąć ręką mocniej, poczuć jak przesuwają się organy, jak palce zanurzają się we wnętrznościach. Gdyby Ewald się uparł, szarpnął mocniej, przebiłby Olgierdowi skórę na brzuchu. To może byłoby nawet ciekawe – ale z drugiej strony jeszcze bardziej by wszystko, przede wszystkim się, ubabrał. I tak dosyć już tutaj cuchnęło gównem.  
       Samo uczucie musiało wystarczyć. Starczało aż nadto. Nogi Ewaldowi zmiękły, musiał wpółopierać się o pal i wbite nań ciało. Potem przyszedł dreszcz, cholerny orgazm, rzut głową tak mocny, że Ewald otarł policzek do krwi o drewno. Chyba jednak nie uniknie drzazg.  
       — I jak? — spytał znowu, gdy już oprzytomniał i nałożył głowę Olgierda z powrotem na jego szyję.  
       — Łaskotało — stwierdził tamten, wyciągając sztylet z ciała. — Trudno to nazwać wstrząsającym doświadczeniem. Ale nie czuj się winny.  
       — Nie zamierzałem. — Ewald wzruszył ramionami. —Ty też nie jesteś mistrzem w obciąganiu. Laską życia to tego nie nazwę.  
       — Ale przynajmniej sytuacja była niecodzienna.  
       — Zbyt niecodzienna. Nikt mi nie uwierzy. Nawet anegdotki przy wódce z tego nie wyciągnę.  
       Watażka się uśmiechnął.  
       — Zrozumiałem aluzję. Ściągnij mnie, to ci zapłacę.  
       — Z dodatkiem.  
       — Z dodatkiem. Przyjmujesz tylko forsę czy wolisz jakieś cenne dzieło sztuki? Z nostalgii? Mógłbyś go zanieść bratu, naprawić relacje rodzinne...  
       Ewald rzucił się do jego gardła. Z zamiarem wyrwania krtani. Albo języka. Wyłuskania oczu. Ale jego własny sztylet natychmiast znalazł się na jego szyi. Dziedzic Everec miał, jak na hultaja przystało, niesamowity refleks.  
       — Ściągnij mnie i idź precz — powtórzy Olgierd — a ci zapłacę. Hojnie i w dowolnej walucie. Spróbuj mnie skrzywdzić, a zrobię ci to, co zwykle robisz swoim ofiarom. Ty, mała kurwo, się nie regenerujesz.  
       Ewald zagryzł zęby. Nie raz musiał przecież wysłuchiwać drwin, zwłaszcza na początku, gdy wielu jeszcze pamiętało go – rozpoznawało – jako dziedzica domu Borsodych. Po prostu odwykł.  
       A przecież przeciw wszelkim von Everecom miał całkiem niezłą amunicję. Odchodząc o kilka kroków, oznajmił:  
       — Przyjmę gotówkę. Dosyć już z ojcem gratów zabraliśmy z waszego domu.  
       Potem wystarczyło tylko wykonać unik przed rzuconym sztyletem. Ech, cholera, cholera. Chyba nawet, westchnął w duchu Ewald, podnosząc broń, lubię te zlecenia od Olgierda. Rozrywkowe są przynajmniej.


	14. Demokracja jako fetysz w państwach o wysokim stopniu rozwoju cywilizacyjnego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serio, to jest miejscami tak meta, że się czułam, jakbym pisała esej. ;)
> 
>  **Varia:** Absurdeska i groteska, ale tym razem bez przemocy, chyba że symbolicznej. Napisane na pewno przy jakichś wyborach, czyli dawno (a wrzucam, bo mam dobry nastrój i wsoki poziom absurdu tutaj mnie bawi). O, nie ma gwałtu. Nie ma też penetracji. Jest ból i sporo gadaniny meta. Jest też sytuacja naprawdę absurdalna (i polityka w kontekście erotycznym. o, po tym od razu wiadomo, że chodzi o małe ja). Wiem. Ale cóż, takie prawo porno. Wszystkie te macki i podobne też nie są szczytem realizmu.
> 
> Iorweth z Roche'em, w sumie Roche dominuje.

  
       — Oszalałeś. To jest urna wyborcza. Ma wąski otwór. Fiut się nie zmieść...   
       Roche zacisnął palce na jego szyi. I zaraz wpakował swój cholerny język w Iorwethowe usta, no doprawdy, jakby go elf o to prosił, jakby tego chciał, jakby temu chędożonemu Dh’oine było wolno.   
       Tylko ten konkretny język w ustach był tak cholernie przyjemny. Zwłaszcza, gdy zaczynało brakować powietrza, ale jeszcze powoli, jeszcze nie tak, żeby organizm wpadł w krańcową panikę. Póki co się jeszcze słuchał głosu rozsądku, a głos rozsądku powtarzał, że Roche przecież nie chce Iorwetha zabić.   
       Chce, jak przed chwilą wyznał, czegoś znacznie bardziej absurdalnego.   
       — Tu bardziej chodzi o symbolikę. — Mężczyzna puścił go, nim elf poczuł choćby porządniejszy zawrót głowy. — Jeśli po prostu ubabrasz urnę, też będę zadowolony.   
       — To głupie.   
       — Większość fantazji erotycznych jest bezdennie głupia. Napatrzyłem się w dzieciństwie. I nasłuchałem. Głupie i od sztancy.   
       — Też niby chcieli urny? — prychnął Iorweth.   
       — Nieee, w Temerii się takie bzdury jak demokracja nikomu nie zwidywały. Wobec czego prosili o „Wasze wysokości” i „jaśnie pany”.   
       Ponieważ pomysł demokracji był Saskii, to elf poczuł się w obowiązku zaprotestować.   
       — No widzisz. — Roche w połowie całej przemowy pchnął go na tę symboliczną urnę, której mieli, również symbolicznie, pilnować. — Tobie też tak naprawdę zależy na dziewczynie, nie na żadnej demokracji. — Przywarł do pleców Iorwetha, sięgnął mu do spodni i tym razem elf go nie powstrzymał. — To może ci pomogę, pomyślmy... Saskia, Saskia... Wyobraź ją sobie — mruknął prosto do ucha elfa, mieszając słowa z pocałunkami w szyję i w kark. — Jak tu siedzi, taka naga i złocista, i już całkiem mokra, mokrutka, włosy łonowe już ma mokre i zlepione, i ciemniejsze, prawie brązowe od wilgoci...   
       — Nie waż... się tak o niej... mówić — spróbował Iorweth.   
       Spróbował, bo ledwie wydobył z siebie te parę rwanych, chrapliwych sylab, pojął, że właśnie udowodnił cudzą tezę.   
       — Jesteś elfem, muszę się uciec do jakiejś sztuczki, żeby ci stanęło. — Vernon dał mu radę wreszcie ściągnąć spodnie i bieliznę, zacisnąć palce na jego fiucie. — Widzę, że działa.   
       Ruszał dłonią szybko, mocno, brutalnie, wrażenia Iorwetha cały czas balansowały na granicy bólu. Czasem ją przekraczając. Zęby Roche’a na jego szyi, uszach, karku, raz gryzące do krwi, raz przyszczypujące, raz drapiące tylko, trochę odwracały jego uwagę. Kontrapunktowały.   
       — Nie byłoby ci... symbolicznie lepiej — Iorweth znów spróbował, cokolwiek desperacko, oderwać myśli od zwierzęcej przyjemności, zdystansować się — naszczać na tę urnę, monarchisto?   
       — Trudniej się sprząta. Trzeba umieć znaleźć złoty środek między symbolem a praktyczną stroną zagadnienia. — Roche brzmiał znacznie trzeźwiej od elfa i Iorweth szarpnął się, zaniepokojony, spróbował odsunąć rękę.   
       Vernon zacisnął palce mocniej, przy samej nasadzie fiuta, wbił paznokcie, tak mocno, że Iorwethowi pociemniało w oczach z bólu i wulgaryzm, który się mu wymknął, przypominał syk bólu.   
       — Bądź grzecznym elfikiem — Roche mruczał mu w szyję, w te wytatuowane liście — to ci będzie dobrze. Proste. — Przeleciał dłonią po jego jądrach, wziął je w palce, bawił się przez chwilę. — Właśnie tak. Nie, nie, nie rzucaj się. — Tym razem po prostu uderzył go w fiuta, otwartą, płaską ręką; bolało, ale Iorweth zagryzł zęby i posłusznie zastygł. — Bo będzie bolało. A ja wcale, wcale tego nie chcę. Naprawdę. — Ugryzł go w kark, do krwi, ssał chwilę; to akurat było prawie tylko przyjemne. — Lubię, jak ci jest dobrze.   
       W tej akurat chwili, gdy Vernon zaciskał dłoń na jego fiucie i przesuwał rytmicznie, elf prawie był gotów w to uwierzyć. Prawie.   
       — O czym to ja... A, Saskia. Lubisz, jak jej twardnieją sutki, prawda? Ściskać jej piersi, gładzić jej szyję, słyszeć jak jęczy? Zakładam, że ma niski, gardłowy jęk, prawie jak ryk... A ciebie to kręci. To, jak szepcze twoje imię, jak porusza biodrami, pozwala ci wejść w siebie jednym ruchem i jest zawsze taka ciasna i mokra, ciaśniutka, że prawie miażdży ci fiuta, ale to jest tylko przyjemne, najprzyjemniejsze...   
       Iorweth poczuł ześlizgujące się spodnie tamtego. Roche chuja miał już twardego jak głaz.   
       — Nie waż się. — Wbrew swoim słowom elf rozstawił szerzej nogi.   
       — Próbuję ci pomóc. Elfom jest przecież... tak trudno... — Vernon wsadził mu fiuta między uda, wsuwał go i wysuwał rytmicznie.   
       Słusznie, Iorweth nigdy nie pozwoliłby Dh’oine rżnąć się w dupę. Chuj tamtego ocierał się o jego fiuta, palce nadal się zaciskały. Przyjemne napięcie narastało. Całkiem szybko.   
       — Powoli, wiewiórczy pomiocie. Jeszcze musimy wycelować... Chcę mieć swój monarchistycznym, antyrepublikański...   
       — Stul pysk. — Iorweth spróbował obrócić głowę, ugryźć Roche’a w szyję.   
       Mężczyzna wykonał unik i pchnął elfa do przodu. Iorweth miał wrażenie, że brzeg urny niemal przecina mu fiuta.   
       — Cu-ach — wycharczał; a przynajmniej chciał, ból wyrwał mu powietrze z płuc.   
       Dłoń wróciła na jego jądra, znów pieszcząc.   
       — Mówiłem, żebyś się nie rzucał. — Roche ugryzł go w załamanie szyi, tam, gdzie zaczynały się tatuaże. — Cholera, uwielbiam sobie wyobrażać, jak zrywam z ciebie te liście, jeden po drugim...   
       Biodra wróciły do poprzedniego rytmu. Ból gasł powoli. Za to przyjemność, kumulująca się ciele, stawała nieznośna. Iorweth nie powstrzymał jęku, spróbował wyrzucić biodra do przodu, ale chędożona urna blokowała mu drogę, a Roche trzymał z tyłu.   
       — Już, już, jesteśmy blisko... — wymruczał, nawet dosyć łagodnie, rozkosz musiała go już mroczyć. — Poprosisz, żebym...?   
       — Nigdy.   
       — Założymy się? — w głosie mężczyzny nie było prawdziwego jadu, ale wbił elfowi paznokcie w fiuta, jeden tuż obok cewki moczowej.   
       Iorweth ni to wrzasnął, ni to zaskomlał, plecy wygięły się mu w łuk, wyrwał się odruchowo, wierzgając dziko nogami, i przywalił w urnę. Za bólem niemal natychmiast przyszła przyjemność, ciepło, rozlewające się od genitaliów wzdłuż podbrzusza.   
       — Dochodzisz od bólu? Muszę zapamiętać. To jak będzie?   
       — Nigdy nie... proszę.   
       — A co właśnie powiedziałeś? — Chuj Roche przesuwał się między jego pośladkami i udami, ruchy były szybkie i gwałtowne. — Uznam, że się liczy.   
       — Cuach te...   
       — Następnym razem. — Ugryzienia mieszały się z pocałunkami i ssaniem. — Powiem ci, kiedy masz skończyć.   
       — Nie ma... mowy.   
       Roche parsknął krótkim, wydyszanym śmiechem. Zacisnął palce na trzonie fiuta Iorwetha, przyspieszył rytm. Elfa przestało obchodzić cokolwiek, zacisnął powieki, wbił paznokcie w dłonie. Ale kiedy tamten rzucił „teraz”, Iorweth spróbował się powstrzymać, pomyśleć chłodno, zadania matematyczne, taktyka...   
       Vernona chwycił go za włosy, odciągnął głowę do tyłu, polizał jego obojczyki od ramion do tchawicy, powoli. Palce Roche’a na jego fiucie ściskały teraz tak mocno, że niemal odcinały krążenie i kiedy jego kciuk delikatnie, głaszcząc prawie, okrążył żołądź elfa...   
       Iorweth przegryzł wargę. Nie wydał dzięki temu ani dźwięku, ale wytrysku nie powstrzymał. Vernon doszedł zaraz później. Lepki strumyk spływał z pachwiny wzdłuż nogi elfa. Ten miał to gdzieś. Na razie. Na razie wszystko wypełniło się tym cudownym, miękkim rozprężeniem. Iorweth musiał się podeprzeć o urnę. Oddychał głęboko.   
       Roche, jak zwykle, pozbierał się pierwszy.   
       — Uważaj, zaraz wylądujesz nosem w tym burdelu. — Odciągnął elfa, który, trochę otrzeźwiawszy, otworzył oczy.   
       Urna była, oczywiście, uwalana spermą. Nawet w okolicach otworu na głosy, Vernon nieźle mu tego chuja ustawił.   
       — Dobrze było? — wychrypiał Iorweth; miał gardło suche na wiór.   
       — Oto prawdziwy obraz demokracji. Znośnie.   
       Oczywiście. Chędożone Dh’oine. Nic pozytywnego nie powie. Jednak elf nie miał teraz siły na złość.   
       — Syn dziwki powinien wiedzieć — wymamrotał tylko. — Rzeczywistość nigdy nie dorasta do pięt fantazjom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tia, ostatnie zdanie Iorwetha to zdecydowanie komentarz meta do w ogóle każdej zapisanej fantazji, nawet niekoniecznie erotycznej. Tia, też nie wiedziałam, że urna może mieć coś z fetyszu, chociaż to logiczne, jak chwilę pomyśleć, bo jest otwór, jest wkładanie i jest władza. ;))
> 
> Jeśli teraz, miły czytelniku, każdy akt wyborczy będzie Ci się kojarzył, to nie moja wina. ;)


End file.
